Kakashi de bolsillo
by Str Mercury
Summary: Una misión cualquiera, un oponente casi como cualquiera, y las mismas rutinas de pelea que esta vez traerán consigo efectos nunca antes vistos; pues harán que la vida se vuelva "grande" para Kakashi Hatake y su equipo... KakaSaku.
1. El otro equipo y la pérdida de altura

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra genuina de Masashi Kishimoto; al igual que ciertas ideas pertenecientes a otras series que se tomaron prestadas en la realización de este fic. Favor de consultar nota de autora final para mayor información y un disclaimer más largo.

* * *

**Kakashi de Bolsillo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 1: "El otro equipo" y la pérdida de altura**

En algún lugar del bosque...

−¡Maldito bastardo, serás muy fuerte pero yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y acabaré contigo en este mismo instante! −rugió el chico zorro.

−Ay niño no hables así, si yo soy muy delicada... y un muchacho tan lindo como tú no debería de expresarse en esa forma frente a una dama.

−¿DA-MA? −el muchacho arqueó una ceja−. ¡¡PERO SI NO ERES UNA MUJER!!

−LAMENTARÁS HABER DICHO ESO −la figura se lanzó al ataque.

−¡No voy a lamentarme de nada 'ttebayo! −se lanzó también.

−No, Naruto, ese tipo es muy fuerte −gritó la pelirrosa mientras golpeaba a otro contrincante que salió despedido atravesando los árboles.

−Yo soy más fuerte, no te preoc...

El kitsune, sin siquiera poder verlo ni mucho menos evitarlo, recibió el impacto directo de un puñetazo en la cara, que lo lanzó a unos metros.

−¡Naruto! −exclamó Kakashi, quien también se defendía de otros dos enemigos.

−¡Eso te pasa por fanfarrón! −habló iracundo el personaje que le entregó ese golpe−. Y TÚ, MALDITA MOCOSA FEA Y EXTRAÑA, ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME "TIPO", YO SOY UNA SEÑORITA Y MUCHO MÁS HERMOSA QUE TÚ!

−¿Ah? −Sakura alzó las cejas torciendo levemente una en señal de confusión.

(Gota en la cabeza de Kakashi).

−Yo no soy una mocosa −la kunoichi se empezó a asar−, y ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO FEO Y EXTRAÑO AQUÍ!

−¡YO NO SOY FEA NI EXTRAÑA!

−¡No, no lo eres, eres FEO y EXTRAÑO!

−Sakura, tranquilízate −Kakashi mató a sus oponentes y llegó al lado de su alumna.

−Umm, guapo, de dónde saliste que ni me di cuenta, ¿no quieres dar una vueltecita conmigo? −el (¿la?) tipo (¿tipa?) hizo un movimiento de cadera, levantando los brazos y guiñándole un ojo al shinobi.

−No gracias −respondió sonriente.

−¡OYE TÚ! ¡¡¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! −vociferó la ojiverde toda roja y echando vapor por los oídos y fosas nasales en digna comparación con un toro de los grandes a visión roja o con el mismísimo Majin Boo maligno.

−¿Y por qué no? Apuesto a que ese sexy enmascarado prefiere una cita conmigo que con una chiquilla como tú, ¿verdad? −paseó su vista de la "chiquilla" al peliplata, guiñándole nuevamente un ojo y mandándole un beso volado, en forma de corazón, a este último.

−Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no creo que tenga tiempo −Kakashi seguía sonriendo pero ahora acompañado de la distintiva rascadura de cabeza y gotita en frente.

−¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! −le reprendió su alumna.

−Pero, Sakura, es la verdad, no creo que tenga tiempo para una cita...

−¡¡Ya sabía yo que eras del otro bando, ese golpe no te va a salir gratis 'ttebayo!! −y con estas palabras el contenedor del kyuubi regresó a las andadas de golpes y patadas con el "del otro bando".

−Um, ahora que te veo de cerca tú tampoco estás nada mal; te llamas Naruto, ¿no es así? Yo me llamó Kimatori Chotsu −se presentó en tono seductor mientras se defendía como si nada del ataque rubio.

−AAAHHH −se alejó de un salto−. ¡Yo no voy a salir contigo y no me convencerás tan fácil como lo hiciste con Kakashi-sensei!

−A mí nadie me convenció, sólo sé que no tendré tiempo para esas cosas −repuso el aludido con su usual expresión.

−¡USTED NO VA A SALIR CON ÉL, KAKASHI-SENSEI!

−¡¡¡ELLA, mocosa rara, y SÍ VA A SALIR CONMIGO!!!

−¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL MALDITO RARO AQUÍ Y NO VAS A SALIR CON MI SENSEI!!!

−Sakura-chan, no te alteres −recomendó el ojiazul.

−Sí, Sakura, no te pongas así; recuerda que estamos en medio de una pelea...

−¡ENCIMA QUE LO DEFIENDO!

−¡Ya lo oíste niña fea, ese guapetón es todo mío!

−¿En serio me veo tan bien? −rió el portador del sharingan.

−Más que bien, papacito... −habló Kimatori ya en tono sicalíptico.

−¡¡NO VAS A CORROMPER A MI SENSEI CON TUS ARTIMAÑAS Y ENGAÑOS!!

−Sakura-chan, ¿entonces crees que son mentiras todos esos halagos a mi persona? −le preguntó inocente, con un deje de nostalgia muy bien disimulado.

−¿Eh? N-no, Kakashi-sensei −se sonrojó−; ella, digo él... él... tien-tiene razón −desvió la mirada avergonzada.

−¡Claro que tengo razón! ¡Ahora no te metas en nuestra relación, mocosa rosada!

−¡TÚ NO TIENES NI TENDRÁS NINGUNA RELACIÓN CON KAKASHI-SENSEI!

−Si ya acordamos una cita ¡ESE HOMBRE ME PERTENECE!

−¿Acordamos?

−¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER ME OÍSTE!

−COMO QUIERAS −y en fragmentos de microsegundos ya estaba sobre su joven oponente, y para él (¿ella?) rival de amores, tratando de golpearla o atravesarla con un kunai en su mano, y la chica solo retrocedía esquivando sus ataques.

−¡Sakura-chan! −gritaron sus compañeros corriendo hacia su defensa, pero otros dos ninjas salieron a su encuentro impidiendo que vayan al rescate de la kunoichi.

Un puñetazo lanzó directamente un cuerpo contra el suelo.

−¡¿Y te atreves a decir que yo soy la rara?! Si tú eres la que tiene una fuerza monstruosa −se levantó para volver al combate con su oponente ojijade.

−TÚ LO PEDISTE DESVIADO, Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO VAS A SALIR CON MI SENSEI.

−¡Él no es tuyo y sí voy a tener mi cita! Ese Dios hecho escultura tallada a mano será solamente mío y ni tú ni nadie se va a entrometer...

Y esta vez una patada lanzó otro cuerpo a varios metros incrustándolo en un árbol.

−¡Sakura! −Kakashi encestó un Raikiri en su enemigo y corrió hacia la joven.

_Shōkyo suru busshitsu no jutsu_

Demasiado tarde...

−¡Kakashi-sensei!

... o talvez no...

Hatake se posicionó un segundo antes delante de ella y fue envuelto por un torbellino de viento en forma de una semiesfera rotatoria proveniente de los sellos ejecutados por Kimatori. Dicho torbellino giraba a grandes velocidades, imposibilitando a sus alumnos la visión de la persona apresada en él (tipo la defensa de Neji pero más potencial).

−KAKASHI-SENSEI...

Naruto acabó con su oponente y se lanzó hacia el, que por increíblemente que parezca, líder del grupo enemigo que los estaba atacando para robar un pergamino que llevaban de retorno a Konoha; líder que en ese momento continuaba con una posición de manos establecida, quizá sin darse cuenta de que "su escultura tallada a mano" era quien estaba pagando las consecuencias.

−MALDITO ENFERMO −chilló, propinándole un señor golpe en el pecho y de esa forma rompió su concentración en los sellos.

−Tsk mocoso −dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre fluyente de su boca−, eres insoportable, quién querría tener una cita contigo, ni mucho menos ser tu novia −le devolvió el golpe.

−¡NO! KAKASHI-SENSEI...

Sakura lanzó un alarido de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su maestro más que solo ver en primera fila el jutsu en el cual continuaba atrapado.

−¡¿QUÉ NO ERAS TÚ LA QUE ESTABA ALLÍ ADENTRO?! −gritó Kimatori con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo el torbellino esférico que giraba enardecido anunciando que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en una onda expansiva.

−Kuso ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kakashi-sensei?! −espetó el rubio totalmente furibundo mientras descargaba todo su rencor encajando un puño en el estómago del miembro de Chotsu, que hizo que este cayera de rodillas y escupiera más sangre. Luego una patada lo mandó lejos.

−Cof cof −tosió intentando levantarse−, no... n-no puede ser... m-mi bombón no...

−¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? −la kunoichi de iris verdes corrió hacia él (ella) y lo (la) tomó del cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás, para luego colocar un kunai en su cuello−. LIBERA A KAKASHI-SENSEI DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

−N-no sé cómo hacer-lo... cof cof... la técnica se interrumpió... no sé qué le suced...

Una gran explosión, proveniente del vórtice que encerraba al peliplata, cortó sus palabras y dispersó a los tres cuerpos vivos, que mantenían la pelea, y a los inertes enemigos, en el aire; elevándolos hasta hacerlos caer a varios metros. El torbellino estalló con furia removiendo toda el área verde de su alrededor.

−¡Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi sensei! −Naruto gritó corriendo como poseído y, a pesar del fuerte ventarrón que amenazaba con derribarlo...−. RASENGAN −..., llegó hasta Kimatori para acabar con su vida sin la más mínima piedad.

(...)

La polvadera y el vendaval de hojas se fueron expandiendo por el ambiente, disipando lentamente la zona en donde se inició.

No había nada.

−Ka-kashi-sensei −Sakura empezó a andar a pasos torpes en dirección al lugar del desastre, con Naruto siguiéndola.

Solo escombros, piedras, el árbol en el que ella había sido incrustada, derribado junto con otros árboles de alrededor... Nada.

−NOOO...

La joven cayó de rodillas en el suelo desnivelado y unas lágrimas iniciaron el reclamo a su salida.

−Sakura-chan... −el rubio colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

−No, Kakashi-sensei... por... por qué, él no... yo aún quería... tenía que decirle algo...

−Sakura-chan −se agachó a su lado mostrándole sus ojos azules brillosos y llenos de tristeza−, no te desesperes, Kakashi-sensei es muy fuerte, no le pasó nada malo...

−¡Pero yo ya no siento su chakra! −encaró a su amigo con más lágrimas.

−... Lo... lo encontraremos...

−Naruto −lo abrazó−, por qué, Kakashi-sensei, él... yo no...

−Tranquila −correspondió al abrazo−, él debe de estar bien...

−¿Lo sientes?, ¿sientes su chakra, Naruto?, ¿Kakashi-sensei está vivo? −se separó mostrándole el dolor que consumía su semblante.

−...

−Naruto...

−No lo sé, Sakura-chan...

La ojijade bajó el rostro tratando inútilmente de retener sus sollozos... Al final, se abandonó a su llanto aferrando las manos con fuerza a sus rodillas mientras más gotas humedecían su rostro.

−Kakashi-sensei... esto no debió pasar, f-fue mi culpa... yo... ¡Yo quería decirle que...!

−Cof cof...

−¿Uh? −ladeó la cabeza.

−Yo no fui, Sakura-chan −ambos se miraban confundidos.

(...)

−Yo...

(...)

−¡E-Esa es la voz de Kakashi-sensei!

−¡Sí, Sakura-chan, es él dattebayo! −Naruto se emocionó poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su compañera.

(...)

−Pero, ¿en dónde está?

−Cof... Estoy aquí... O./ ¿Qué les pasó?

−¡EEEHHH! −exclamaron los muchachos con todo el asombro del mundo recaudado en ellos.

−Esto no es posible... Cómo regresaremos a la aldea en estas condiciones... −dijo un ya tranquilo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos.

−¿K-ka-kashi-s-sen-sen-sei q-qué... aah... e-es... usted? −Sakura seguía en su estado anterior, al igual que Naruto al decir estas palabras.

−Sí, soy yo... "Al menos tengo buena vista desde aquí abajo... NO, no pienses en eso" Pero, ¿qué clase de jutsu les aplicaron para que quedaran así? −preguntó a sus "extraordinarios" alumnos mirando hacia lo alto.

−¿A-a nosotros? −refutó Sakura saliendo de su estupefacción.

−Sí... Será mejor que regresemos de una vez a la aldea; nunca había visto ni escuchado sobre un tipo de jutsu como este, debe de tener algún parecido con las técnicas del clan Akimichi; pero es extraño, ya no siento el chakra del enemigo... ¿Por qué siguen en ese estado? −cuestionó el ojinegro.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos, asintieron a alguna orden imaginaria entre ellos y volvieron a observarlo.

−Kakashi-sensei...

−¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

−Mire a su costado −señaló dicho lugar.

−¿Uhm? O./ ¡Pero qué hoja tan grande! ¡¿De dónde la sacaron?!

En ese momento fue cuando el peliplateado mostró su sorpresa refiriéndose al hecho ocurrido hace unos momentos, cuando despertó algo adolorido sintiendo el ligero peso de un objeto que lo mantenía en la oscuridad, como una especie de manta; y ahora era cuando reparaba en que esa "manta" era una hoja con su mismo tamaño, quizá de algún árbol gigante de su alrededor, talvez de esa rama que muy bien podría servirle como asiento para leer su Icha Icha, mientras se tapaba con esa misma manta color verde que lo cubriría perfectamente del frío, o taparse con aquélla otra más grande, o podría también recostarse en esa pared de piedra a sus espaldas... ¿Tan fuerte había sido la pelea mientras dormía, que todo el paisaje ahora era un paraje desolado con montañas rocosas? ¿O lo habían transportado a otro lugar para no causarle daños cuando estaba inconsciente? ¿Y qué les había sucedido a sus alumnos o ex alumnos ya, que lo miraban con esa cara de incertidumbre? Talvez y estén así por no poder volver a su estado normal, como aquel tronco, aquellas hojas, esos árboles sin raíces sobre el suelo (que en realidad eran ramas), esas piedras enormes... ¿Y ahora cómo iban a regresar a la aldea con el colosal tamaño de sus alumnos?... Definitivamente no pasarían desapercibidos...

−Pensándolo bien, creo que será mejor que regresemos al anochecer; Tsunade-sama entenderá la situación en cuanto los vea y hallaremos una solución para regresarlos a su tamaño normal...

−¡PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO SI USTED ES EL QUE SE HIZO PEQUEÑO! −bramó Naruto.

−¿Que yo me hice pequeño?

−Kakashi-sensei, suba a mi mano, por favor −le indicó Sakura.

−"¿Eso sería como darle la mano o que ella me va a tocar... todo?" (Sacudió la cabeza) Hai "No hay problema, además está con guantes y yo con ropa".

Sakura y Naruto se pusieron de pie, una vez que su maestro subió a la mano de su alumna y ella lo elevó a la altura de sus rostros.

Entonces fue cuando pudo ver todo extrañamente de una manera normal: árboles al fondo, las piedras y escombros caídos, troncos desperdigados por toda el área... Era como si estuviera en su cuerpo de siempre, viendo con el ojo de siempre, a la altura de siempre y con... el... tamaño de siempre...

−Entonces yo me volví pequeño −afirmó más que preguntando, con los ojos cerrados (tenía descubierto el sharingan pero ya tenía ese ojo cerrado desde antes) y una mano en la cara para cubrir su profunda frustración ante lo ocurrido.

−No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei −lo acercó a su rostro−. Tsunade-sama debe de tener la respuesta para regresarlo a la normalidad; quisiera poder ayudarlo pero yo, al igual que usted, nunca había oído algo acerca de un jutsu parecido −musitó Sakura.

−"Al menos a esta altura ya la veo como siempre... pero creo que estoy más cerca de lo debido".

−Claro, Kakashi-sensei, la vieja tendrá una solución. Ahora... umm... de seguro está cansado o algo, así que métase en mi porta-shurikens y busque un rincón para dormir en él, porque es momento de partir.

−Naruto òó

−¿Qué? Sakura-chan, sólo estoy dando una sugerencia.

−¡Kakashi-sensei no podrá dormir en tu porta-shurikens si vamos a estar corriendo y saltando en el camino de regreso, eso sería peligroso!

−Sí, Naruto, prefiero quedarme en las manos de Sakura-chan n./ (nótese el doble sentido XD) "Umm... dormir en sus manos..."

−Está bien dattebayo -.-

−Ah, eh, bueno, Kakashi-sensei, esto será difícil y... y con todo el respeto que le tengo creo que voy a tener que... yo... bueno... −se sonrojó.

−Vamos, Sakura-chan; tú no aceptaste mi magnífica idea del porta-shurikens, así que ahora te toca agarrar a Kakashi-sensei.

−"¿Ah?" No creo que pueda...

−Sí puedes, Sakura, recuerda que estoy en tus manos n./

−Es fácil, así, mira −y el rubio como si nada envolvió a su maestro con ambas manos...−. ¿Lo ves, Sakura-chan?, no es para tanto, además no muerde −... y encima lo agitó un poco.

(Para una mejor idea, véase Dragon Ball Z, sección peleas versus monos gigantes).

−Sólo no te muerdo porque traigo máscara...

−Wooo wuuu...

−Esto es humillante.

−Naruto cambió de voz−. Aquí, base, a comando estelar, ¿me copian?

−Fuerte y claro, mi capitán ja ja −volvió a su voz de siempre.

−¡Naruto, ya déjame quieres! ò./ −el hombrecito interrumpió la diversión del muchacho, que seguía agitándolo por los aires y jugando con él al avioncito.

− ¬¬ Quién como usted, Kakashi-sensei; viajará sin ningún esfuerzo y encima en las manos de Sakura-chan −lo depositó en las manos de la misma.

−Bu-bueno yo... "Y ahora qué hago, Naruto debería llevarlo".

−Bien, Sakura, Naruto ya te enseñó cómo hacerlo... sólo te pido que no me agites tanto n./ (XD).

−Pe-pero yo... "Estoy tocando a Kakashi-sensei, estoy tocando a Kakashi-sensei" −cerró los ojos mientras se ponía más roja.

−Sakura, envuélveme con tus manos de una vez; no te preocupes, no me estás faltando el respeto n./ −y el muy campante se echó en su mano, cruzando los brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

−Es que yo... "Shannaro, encima los nervios me están haciendo sudar las manos, si sigo así los guantes se van a humedecer".

−Te comprendo, Sakura-chan −Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de la kunoichi−, a ninguna mujer le gustaría tener que agarrar a un pervertido; quién sabe qué se va a estar imaginando Kakashi-sensei cuando lo agarres, se habrá vuelto pequeño pero apuesto que sigue con el mismo cerebro.

−"No puedes decir otra palabra que no sea agarrar" −pensó la pelirrosa con el rubor al tope.

−Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? -./

−Sí lo recuerdo, por eso lo digo.

−¡NARUTO! ¡Ten más respeto por Kakashi-sensei!

−Mira, Sakura-chan, ya lo pudiste envolver con tus manos, ¿ves que no es tan difícil 'ttebayo? −sonrió.

−¿Qué? −Sakura volvió la mirada hacia sus extremidades y recibió el saludo de mano de un Kakashito sonriente, envuelto por sus propios dedos. Talvez inconcientemente lo tomó de esa manera para regañar a su rubio amigo...−. AAAHHH −... y talvez también inconcientemente despegó las manos del cuerpo de su maestro dejándolo en caída libre.

−Sakura-chan, casi matas a Kakashi-sensei −acusó su compañero, prácticamente con las manos en el suelo y al personaje salvado sobre ellas.

−Fue la impresión, lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. "Lo toqué, lo toqué, lo toqué" −pensaba haciendo una reverencia de rodillas, pidiendo disculpas al pequeño que sostenía el kyuubi.

−Te disculpo si me llevas en tus manos a la aldea n./

−No, Kakashi-sensei −lo cortó Naruto−. Sakura-chan no está en condiciones de llevarlo, podría caerse de nuevo y ya no habría nada que lo salvara de las garras de la muerte. Así que métase en mi bolsillo o sujétese del cierre de mi chaqueta.

−"Fiiiuuu, salvada". Naruto tiene razón, Kakashi-sensei; discúlpeme −lo miró como niña buena.

−Está bien n./ "Entrometido ¬/"

Y en unos cuantos saltos por la superficie anaranjada y negra, el shinobi peliplata se introdujo en la chaqueta y sacó la cabecita sobre el cierre entreabierto de la prenda de vestir de su alumno, con sus manitos aferradas a esta.

−Es hora de regresar, Sakura-chan.

−Hai.

* * *

**  
Nota de autora:**

**Este fic vino como flechazo de inspiración, de varias inspiraciones diría yo; se habrán dado cuenta de que parodia escenas de otras series jeje y es lo único que he empezado a escribir este año en abril. Los otros fics que tengo (que aún no he publicado Un.n) ya son cuestión de tipeo y de trabajar en su conti, así que este es el más incompleto hasta ahora.**

**Verán, fue como en marzo, estábamos toda la familia en el cine (somos 4) y discutíamos, en el tiempo en que se llenaba la sala, sobre la película de Dragon Ball Evolution y mi padre nos criticaba qué tanto vemos esos "chistecillos" para niños (entiéndase según mi padre: **_**Chistecillo**_** : Anime); mi hermano y yo le explicamos que no era ni pa tan niños, argumentando la violencia y las aficiones del maestro Roshi y que en la peli lo iban a poner un poco más "sano" (cuando vi la pela a mi me pareció un fic de universo alterno solo que llevado a la pantalla grande); también hablamos de eso de que los buenos animes siempre los tratan de adaptar a todo público y borran escenas dizque subiditas de tono para los infantes y mi hermano siguió con eso de los pervertidos en los dibujos animados, mencionando a los ya conocidos y queridos de Naruto; con esa parte de la discusión fue que empecé a dirigir mis pensamientos a los dos animes en conjunto.**

**Unos días después, caminando por las calles, vi a un vendedor de discos en su hora de almuerzo, mirando su tv y justo era un capi del gran saiyaman; y como buena seguidora, me detuve a ver un poquito, hasta la parte en la que Gohan usaba el reloj para su cambio de ropa.**

**Llegando a mi casa esa tarde mi hermano estaba en su habitación viendo "Chespirito"... Y entonces me acordé de golpe el capítulo en el que Roshi se hace pequeño, gracias a un reloj construido por Bulma, en busca de satisfacer sus "necesidades visuales". Y en mis recuerdos también apareció la imagen de un Chapulín colorado tomando sus pastillitas de chiquitolina (yo le llamo empequeñecedoras). **

**Fue ahí cuando di rienda suelta a mi imaginación con un maestro (pervertido) que ya no sería Roshi, pastillitas que se volverían posiciones de manos, y un chapulín que ya no sería colorado ni tampoco chapulín, sino un guapetón peliplateado XD. Lo demás ya es historia, las palabras vinieron solas apenas "agarré" lápiz y papel... Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y de ser así, el fic sigue.**

**Por cierto, el nombre de Kimatori Chotsu fue otro batiburrillo completo: Kimatori lo saqué del personaje Kamatari Honjo de la serie Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) de Nobuhiro Watsuki; si han visto el anime, les refresco la memoria: es un miembro del Juppon-gatana, el homosexual enamorado de Makoto Shishio; ya pueden imaginarse cómo era el OC andrógino que creé, solo que este se inclinaba más para los rasgos varoniles; y su apellido viene de "Cho" que significa "mariposa" (no se me ocurrió otro) y el "tsu" viene de Jakotsu, un asesino del Shichi'nintai, el escuadrón de los 7 hermanos que pelean con Inuyasha; serie del mismo nombre invención de Rumiko Takahashi; quien también "juega en el mismo equipo" de Kamatari (Jakotsu, no ella o.o).**

**¡Ah! Y para evitar problemas legales o talvez malentendidos con las(os) lectoras(es), Dragon Ball es una superproducción de Akira Toriyama y creo que todos la conocen -.- y en cuanto a "Chespirito" es un creación mexicana de Roberto Gómez Bolaños, un programa de televisión dividido en sketchs, uno de ellos es "El chapulín colorado", personaje interpretado por el mismo productor, y en algunos capítulos tomaba unas pastillas que lo hacían pequeño.**

**Mi hermano mira eso, yo de más niña miraba en contadas ocasiones n.n**

**En otro chispazo de memoria repentina, podría dar como referencia que Kakashi ahora tiene el tamaño promedio de una mano adulta normal, no es tan chiquito como Pulgarcito (cuento de los hermanos Grimm), es un poco más alto y con mejor cuerpo XD.**

**Esa es toda la nota de autora de hoy, talvez y meta algo sobre otros animes, quién sabe, y no se desconcierten con lo de la técnica que inventé para Kimatori, que en paz descanse y de Dios goce, las explicaciones llegarán con el fic (si es que continúa).**

**Reclamos, quejas, sugerencias, palabras levantadoras de humor o letras bajadoras de autoestima, en reviews. Se despide...**

**Str Mercury**

**P.D: No pensaba ponerlo pero hay spoiler calientito de última hora (de últimos días)...: Chicas, dejen de ahogar las penas en el alcohol y de lanzar todos los improperios habidos y por haber hacia cierto dibujante que nos quiso convertir en réplicas tsunaderas. ¡Rompan las botellas y derramen el sake, que inauguraremos el nuevo nacimiento de cierto shinobi cuyo sendero de la vida fue o será iluminado en el cap. 449 del manga! **

**Y lo último, yo no tomo, solo escribí en sentido connotativo; tampoco insulto a nadie, mucho menos a homosexuales, explicaciones sobre ello en otra nota de autora de otro fic que otro día publicaré u.u**

**Ahora sí: ¡Ja ne!**


	2. Vieja, encogí a un shinobi

Ninguno de los personajes del universo narutero me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para la elaboración de esta historia.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

−"Yo soy un pensamiento, una palabra con doble sentido, una cita textual o el título de algo".

−Yo soy el enunciado pronunciado por algún personaje durante un diálogo.

−(Yo soy una información extra de parte de quien me escribió).

−¡¡Yo soy una expresión dicha en un tono de voz elevado!!

−Y YO SOY EL QUE CUMPLE LA MISMA FUNCIÓN DE MI COLEGA DE LOS SIGNOS DE EXCLAMACIÓN QUE A VECES ME ACOMPAÑA.

* * *

**Kakashi de bolsillo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 2: Vieja, encogí a un shinobi**

−¡Kakashi, ¿o decides tú o decido yo?!

El hospital de Konoha era el mismo de siempre: enfermeras alarmadas o conversando, pacientes quejándose de la comida, ancianitos pidiendo ayuda para el baño, niños correteando por los blancos pasillos, o doctores haciendo su trabajo ya sea operando, supervisando, sentados dando diagnósticos o parados en un consultorio equipado peleando a grito limpio con shinobis altaneros que se rehúsan a tomar el papel de ratón de laboratorio que les corresponde... A pesar de que serían lindos ratones...

−Decido yo y mi respuesta sigue siendo no...

−Pero, Kakashi-sensei, la vieja tiene razón, no se haga de rogar -.- −agregó un chico sin su típico entusiasmo.

−Tú no estás en mi lugar ¬/

−... Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei −Sakura agachó la cabeza ante lo dicho−; fue mi culpa, yo debería estar así, no usted.

−No te preocupes, Sakura, no es tan malo; además ahora tengo más libertades n./ −trató de animarla.

−¡HATAKE KAKASHI! ¡Yo no estoy para perder el tiempo, quítate la ropa o te la quito yo! −estalló la sannin.

La kunoichi de mechones rosados enrojeció levemente y "el de bigotes" sonrió a más no poder.

−Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que estamos yendo muy rápido? Que yo recuerde ni siquiera hemos iniciado una relación...

−¡¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS, IDIOTA!!

−Se equivoca Tsunade-sama, debería decir ni en mis pesadillas...

−¡¡¡AHH, ERES IMPOSIBLE!!!

Y un enérgico puño azotó el escritorio echando a perder el organizado kit médico y el esmero que, muchos minutos antes, su discípula había puesto en organizarlo.

Lástima para la Quinta que el pequeño personaje no haya sido afectado por la catástrofe, pues la joven de mirada esmeralda le echó una mano...

−¡Qué bueno, Sakura-chan, ya puedes agarrar a Kakashi-sensei con más confianza 'ttebayo!

... y lo colocó de inmediato en el escritorio de al lado, para iniciar una rápida intervención en su defensa frente a la rabiosa mujer.

−Tsunade-sama, entienda a Kakashi-sensei, por favor...

−¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo examine, Sakura?!

−Pero si yo estoy bien, no necesito que me examinen ahora... Además, no me siento muy inspirado que digamos...

−¡KAKASHI!

−Creo que se equivocó de palabra, Kakashi-sensei, seguro quiso decir que no se siente animado −rectificó el devorador ramenero.

−También n./

−¡Je, ha de ser porque no está leyendo su libro 'ttebayo! −continuó el inocente.

−Precisamente por eso, qué buena idea la tuya, Naruto... Ahí encontraré la inspiración que necesito −sacó su librito.

−¡¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!! −se alarmaron las mujeres (agréguese el sensei por parte de Sakura).

−¿Qué?

−¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ?!

−No entiendo su objeción, Tsunade-sama, esto nos beneficia...

−¡Deja de decir tonterías... y deja de leer, ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

−Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo... al contrario, una buena lectura nunca está de más antes de empezar...

−¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te quites la parte de arriba y los zapatos, baka! ¡No tiene nada que ver con tus morbosos libros!

−Ah... haberlo dicho antes.

−¡Te lo he estado diciendo por más de dos horas!

−Nuevamente se equivoca, Tsunade-sama, eso no es verdad, solo ha transcurrido una hora y cincuenta y siete minutos con trein...

−¡¡¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE AHORA!!!

En los segundos siguientes, las dos mujeres miraban los movimientos del hombrezuelo que retiraba las prendas con acidia. La de menor edad restregaba sus manos en puños mientras las imágenes recibidas desde el rabillo de sus ojos la hacían convertirse en un termómetro humano a punto de estallar. En cambio, su joven amigo, ajeno a la situación, inspeccionaba el techo, las ventanas, sobre todo las ventanas, el escritorio destruido a un lado (recuerden que cambiaron de mesa de trabajo) y se rascaba la cabeza; finalizando con un bostezo que cortaba la tensión del momento.

−Kakashi-sensei, parece una de esas figuras de acción ja ja −rió viendo a su maestro sólo con pantalón, máscara... y con su bien definido torso expuesto ante la inocencia del muchacho, el nerviosismo de la chica y la indiferencia de la sannin... que según su propia experiencia y anécdotas de vida, había visto mejores.

(...)

−¿Y ahora ya me puedo ir?

−¡ÉCHATE EN EL PERGAMINO Y DEJA DE QUEJARTE O YO MISMA TE APLASTO CON MIS DEDOS!

−Ese no era el trato...

−¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!

−Tranquilícese, Tsunade-sama; Kakashi-sensei no lo dice con mala intención −su alumna la miró con ojos implorantes.

−(Suspiró) Sí, sí, Sakura, no le voy a hacer nada a tu sensei... más bien, tú serás la que lo haga −y en esa última oración, ¿o fue su imaginación o en verdad había percibido malicia en las palabras de su maestra?

−¿Y-yo?

−Sí, tú lo vas a examinar, eso es pan comido para ti, ya eres tan buena como yo y harás un estupendo trabajo; además supongo que este vago malpensado tiene más confianza en ti que en mí...

−Primera vez en el día que acierta en algo, Tsunade-sama −afirmó ya echado como si nada en el pergamino, con una de sus manitos haciendo de almohada y en la otra, una diminuta "inspiración" siendo consumida por su ojo abierto−; menos en lo de malpensado...

− U¬¬ Como sea; me voy a investigar sobre ese tal Chotsu, estoy segura de haber oído ese apellido en alguna parte... Tú, Naruto, te vienes conmigo a recoger unos pergaminos que vamos a revisar.

−¿Dijo vamos? −se sorprendió el aludido desapareciendo cualquier atisbo de somnolencia.

−Sí, vamos -.-

−Pero yo no entiendo nada de esas cosas, Tsunade Oba-chan.

−Ya lo sé, pero igual necesito de alguien que cargue con todo eso, así que mueve tu trasero de una vez, que aquí sales sobrando.

−Mm (eso es un morrito)... Sí, ya voy −la siguió−. ¡Suerte con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan; y agárralo bien, no se te vaya a escapar!

Se cerró una puerta y el silencio invadió el lugar.

(...)

−Uhmm (eso es un suspiro)... no puede ser...

−¿Q-qué sucede, Kakashi-sensei?

−Es que ya terminé mi libro y es el único que tengo de mi tamaño... Mala idea la de no llevar ese nuevo tomo a la misión, ¿no crees?

− Un.n Supongo que sí, ahora cierre el ojo y estírese bien, por favor.

−Hai.

Sakura colocó ambas manos a una distancia prudente de su sensei y de ellas empezó a emanar el característico chakra verde.

El examen transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, aparte de los deditos rascando las hebras plateadas cada cierto tiempo o la kunoichi puntualizando notas sobre el análisis de sangre de su maestro, el cual yacía recostado como en un inicio, esta vez descansando por la gran cantidad de líquido rojo que tuvo que proporcionar para al menos hacer una mancha visible en el microscopio... no, mentira, sólo estaba holgazaneando de nuevo; notas también sobre su estructura ósea y corporal, pruebas neurofisiológicas, revisión de ojos, presión arterial, entre otros... Todo completamente normal, nada que pudiera revelar una anomalía ni que guarde relación con el jutsu que le aplicaron en la pelea; lo único que se podría resaltar fue cuando Sakura revisó sus pulsaciones, a inicios del examen clínico, situando su dedo índice sobre el pecho del pequeño hombre, y la frecuencia cardiaca de este se alteró generando una ligera taquicardia (tradúzcase: Sus latidos se aceleraron)... pero regresó a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos, así que era algo irrelevante.

Definitivamente todo en orden.

−¡Ya regresamos 'ttebayo!

Entró el rubio tirando la puerta consigo de una sonora patada y acabando con la tranquilidad impuesta en el lugar durante 3 largas horas (aclaro que ya es de noche, 21 horas).

−¡¡¡ NAARUTOOO!!! −Sakura pegó un salto soltando la carpeta que traía en manos.

−Ten más cuidado, Sakura, si eso me caía encima de seguro ya estaría nuevamente muerto.

−Lo-lo siento, Kakashi-sensei... ¡¿VES LO QUE OCASIONAS?! −le increpó, aún con furia en su mirar, a su compañero entrante; recriminándole el hecho de que por su ingreso triunfal a la estancia, la carpeta fue directo al pergamino donde reposaba su sensei segundos antes de la colisión, porque ahora sonreía parado a un lado del objeto soltado.

El causante de la casi muerte del shinobi sólo sonrió también.

−Y bien, Sakura −continuó la mujer de atributos a manos llenas haciendo su aparición−. ¿Qué resultados obtuviste con el examen?

−Lo lamento, Tsunade-sama, no fueron muy favorables. Kakashi-sensei está en perfectas condiciones, solo unas ligeras variaciones en su frecuencia cardiaca pero ninguna otra pista que nos sirva para la investigación de su actual estado.

−¿Y eso no es bueno? −cuestionó Naruto−. Si Kakashi-sensei está bien...

−BAKA, con eso no tenemos ninguna señal de qué fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió con esa técnica... talvez haya afectado de alguna forma su sistema cardiovascular, es lo único que podría deducir... Tsunade-sama, creo que debemos hacer una investigación más exhaustiva en ese aspecto.

−No, Sakura, mi corazón está bien, no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido.

−Pero, Kakashi-sensei...

−"Este Kakashi". Él tiene razón, omite eso Sakura, no tiene nada que ver, te lo aseguro −la Godaime dio un suspiro avanzando hacia su alumna−. Era de suponerse que pasaría esto... −añadió, una vez estar a su lado.

−Sí... yo también lo creo 'ttebayo... Kakashi-sensei se está poniendo viejo, es normal que ya empiece a tener problemas del corazón...

−¡¡NARUTO!! −gritaron de nuevo ambas mujeres, ignorando talvez que esas palabras tenían algo de veracidad para el peliplata... Y no estrictamente en el sentido de enfermedad...

−¿Yo qué?, eso lo leí en unos libros... Después no digan que no estudio −se cruzó de brazos.

−No me refería a eso −se volvió a calmar la dirigente de la aldea−, era de suponerse que el examen de Kakashi no revelaría nada sobre su actual condición... Como lo sospeché desde un principio, el clan Chotsu no es un clan común y corriente...

−Y eso quién no sabe, vieja; no es muy común ni corriente que un maricón sea el líder de todo un grupo asesino.

−El grupo que los atacó no era el clan Chotsu, sólo Kimatori pertenecía a ese clan, los demás eran simples contratos... ¬¬ y si no lo recuerdas, ese maricón te dejó con la cara hinchada.

−¡Hmp! −Naruto se enojó.

−Pero era un maricón muy gracioso y su forma de hablar era muy simpática −bromeó Kakashi con su tono de siempre mientras se vestía.

−Kakashi-sensei... −Sakura cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaban junto a un puño levantado a la altura de su rostro retenido por el autocontrol... Después de todo, no podía golpear a un pequeño inocente e indefenso y mucho menos si ese pequeño era su ex maestro.

−Como iba diciendo −continuó Tsunade−, ese clan es muy poderoso, se establecieron en el país del Viento y nadie sabe con exactitud hace cuántos años fue que se formó, ya que en sí no es un clan, es más bien una organización.

−¿Una organización?

−Así es, Naruto, revisé muchos textos y son mencionados en contadas ocasiones; lo más importante es que todos sus miembros son hombres...

−¡¿Entonces ese tal Kimatochi sí era mujer?! ¿Y por qué nos mentiría sobre su apellido?

(Entiéndase según Naruto: _Hombre:_ Todo aquel que guste de una mujer).

−Kimatori, Naruto −corrigió el más pequeño.

−No les mintió, él es o era un hombre de Chotsu (entiéndase según Tsunade: _Hombre:_ Todo aquel que tenga ya saben e incluye operados; en este caso define que "era" porque ya está muerto); escuchen, lo característico de esta organización es que todos tienen inclinaciones hacia su mismo sexo y su comportamiento es más apacible y afeminado...

−¡¿TODOS SON COMO KIMATOCHI?!

−Tsunade-sama, es por esa razón que usted dice que no son un clan, ¿verdad?

−Efectivamente, Sakura. Solo en este pergamino (levantó uno que ya traía en la mano) cuentan a detalle los orígenes de este grupo, claro que está inconcluso ya que no sitúan fechas ni los nombres de quiénes lo crearon, pero es el que tiene mayor información sobre ellos.

Todos la miraron expectantes... Bueno, solo Sakura; ya que Naruto estaba distraído con las ventanas y Kakashi releía su tomo desde el comienzo.

−A él se alían ninjas de cualquier edad que son rechazados por sus familias o por la misma sociedad debido a sus tendencias sexuales; para pertenecer al clan Chotsu tienen que abandonar cualquier vínculo que los una con su pasado, es por eso que asesinan a todos aquellos que les dieron la espalda para borrar por completo su nombre y recibir uno nuevo como un nuevo integrante del clan Chotsu; alguien que no tiene que avergonzarse de lo que es ni ser exiliado de su camino ninja por haberse enamorado de otro como él... En cierta forma su ideología fue una esperanza para cualquier shinobi del gremio.

−¿Gremio?

−Es un decir coloquial, Naruto −esclareció Sakura.

−Ah... esa no me la sabía...

−Y con el paso del tiempo, los lazos de esta organización se arraigaron con más fuerza llegando al punto de autodenominarse como clan −explicó la de mayor edad.

−Pero ese Kimatochi no era nada apacible, gritaba como un loco o una loca, hasta podría asegurar que superó a Sakura-chan.

−Naruto... −gruñó la mencionada por lo bajo.

−Pero Sakura-chan es muy dulce y delicada... −Sakura enrojeció de golpe y desvió la mirada hacia el diminuto rostro de Kakashi para comprobar si era realmente él quien decía esas palabras tan hermosas para ella−, a veces n./ −en efecto lo comprobó desapareciendo el tono de sus mejillas automáticamente.

−¿Y qué averiguó sobre las técnicas de ese clan, Tsunade-sama? −prosiguió la chica.

−Eso es lo que más me extraña, ese clan siempre ha estado caracterizado por el trabajo en equipo y no recurren a la violencia, sino que utilizan buenas estrategias, por ejemplo, el uso de los encantos "femeninos" de ciertos miembros...

−¡Pero, vieja, usted dijo que todos eran hombres! −la cortó.

−Naruto −suspiró y borró la venita que se formaba en su frente−, ellos siempre atacan en conjunto y son contratados por su extrema inteligencia a la hora de actuar, dentro de esos equipos siempre se escogen a diversos miembros de los grupos especializados que forma el clan, dependiendo del caso...

−¿Y cómo son esos grupos especializados? ¿Ahí ponen a las mujeres? −preguntó el kitsune.

−Ya te dije que no hay mujeres, aahh ¡Espera a que acabe con la explicación! El clan está subdividido por el talento y las capacidades de sus integrantes, uno de esos grupos especializados puede estar conformado por los ninjas más potenciales en cuanto a fuerza y otro grupo por los de mayor parecido físico...

−Y con eso conquistan a las viejas señoras feudalas para luego robarles su dinero −la volvió a cortar.

−Señores feudales, Naruto −y de nuevo le corrigió el más pequeño.

−La Hokage restregó una mano en su frente a modo de reajuste de cerebro y en busca de las palabras más adecuadas para cierto ingenuo−. Quiero decir que los shinobis con más parecido físico a una mujer pertenecen a un mismo grupo especializado cuya única función es la de saber utilizar esos atributos femeninos que puedan poseer, a pesar de ser hombres, y con ello engatusar a sus presas, a sus objetivos de misión ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

−¿Que un hombre va a engatusar a otro hombre? Uhm... sí, supongo que puede pasar; hasta yo alguna vez me he confundido (Véase: Anime, capítulo 12 "Batalla en el puente, Zabuza regresa". O en el manga, volumen 3, cap. 21, en su encuentro en el bosque con Haku).

−Conque engatusar, ¿eh? −Sakura se cruzó de brazos...− ¬¬ −... y le envió una mirada nada amistosa al muñeco de acción de plateada cabellera que escuchaba la conversación y leía a la vez, reclinado apoyando la espaldita sobre unos libros que él mismo había emparejado.

El "muñeco" ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

−... Así es la vida, Sakura-chan... uno no pide nacer con el encanto bajo el brazo.

−Hmp ¬¬

−Sí, Sakura-chan, no te pongas celosa por ese Kimatochi, recuerda que ya está muerto −testificó el otro espécimen masculino de la sala.

−¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA POR NADIE Y DE NADIE! −lo coscorroneó.

−"Esta Sakura". Continuando con lo del clan Chotsu; es muy extraño que un solo miembro los haya atacado, la técnica que usó en Kakashi confirma que su especialidad es el trabajo en equipo; por esto puedo afirmar que fue muy estúpido lo que hizo ese tal Kimatori.

−¿Qué quiere decir con eso, vieja?

−Verán, según esta información −miró de reojo el pergamino que traía en las manos−, sus técnicas son de por sí desconocidas por cualquier otro clan o aldea, no guarda ninguna relación con el clan Akimichi, salvo el hecho de que Kakashi esté vestido y todo lo que llevaba con él también cambió en su tamaño...

−"Tsk, si Kakashi-sensei se hubiera quedado desnudo, le hubiéramos visto la cara. Otra oportunidad desperdiciada" −se quejó el chico en sus propios pensamientos.

−... Ya les dije antes que ellos no recurren a la violencia si no es completamente necesario y cuando lo hacen solamente emplean jutsus mortales, sin dejar huella del enemigo.

−¿Sin dejar huella? ¿Es otro decir coloquial o se refiere a desaparecer al enemigo?

−Tú mismo lo has dicho, Naruto; lo desaparecen por completo. Ese jutsu de materia extinguida (esa es la traducción de "Shōkyo suru busshitsu no jutsu"... creo XD) consiste en envolver al oponente con una ráfaga de viento que gira a velocidades extremas; es una técnica muy riesgosa que podría acabar con la vida de quien la esté utilizando también, ya que requiere de una gran cantidad de chakra que hace que en cuestión de segundos la persona o ser vivo sometido a dicha técnica pierda el sentido sin siquiera darse cuenta; el remolino de viento empieza a absorber el chakra del sometido y lo mezcla junto al del creador del jutsu −hizo una pausa para tomar aire y dejó de lado el pergamino−; pero es aquí en donde se destaca la naturaleza apacible de la que hablé, ellos asesinan con jutsus efectivos a sus enemigos pero sin causarles dolor alguno; según entiendo, es una combinación de chakra exacta de la que solo ese clan tiene conocimiento; la mezcla va reduciendo la materia del afectado hasta convertirla en partículas de la nada, pero no la comprime, simplemente disminuye su tamaño y masa sin alterar en el proceso la homeostasis del ser atacado, borrando al final cualquier rastro de su presencia física en este mundo...

−¿Homo qué?

−Homeostasis, Naruto, capacidad de mantener el medio interno en constante equilibrio −le aclaró Sakura.

−Ah...

(...)

−Qué técnica tan efectiva... Es una pena que no haya podido copiarla...

−PERO QUÉ RAYOS DICE, KAKASHI-SENSEI. USTED IBA A DESAPARECER y yo... −bajó la mirada− no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca...

−No pongas esa cara, Sakura... yo sí te lo hubiera perdonado aun estando en la nada n./

Una sonrisita afloró en los labios de la kunoichi al ver de nuevo a su ex maestro.

−Pero Kakashi-sensei no desapareció ¿Eso por qué, Tsunade Oba-chan?

−A eso es a lo que voy con la parte de trabajo en equipo y la tonta decisión de Kimatori Chotsu. Esa técnica se debe emplear en el último de los casos y la seguridad de que funcione al 100% está en la ayuda de sus compañeros, quienes evitarán que los camaradas del "elegido", que recibirá esa técnica, interfieran. Kimatori la usó sin el menor recato ya que no inquirió en los "estorbos" que le impedirían completarla; es de suponerse que él como líder conocía las capacidades de los otros ninjas contratados, talvez y confió demasiado en ellos, no podemos saberlo; pero el hecho es que esos renegados fueron fácilmente vencidos por ustedes y tú, Naruto, rompiste la posición de manos que mantenía preso a Kakashi, alterando el jutsu severamente y evitando el efecto final de ese ataque.

−¡Ya lo escuchó, Kakashi-sensei. A partir de ahora, me debe pleitesía 'ttebayo!

−Me da gusto que estés mejorando en tu léxico, Naruto −felicitó el ojinegro.

−¿Ah? ¿Entonces pleitesía no tiene que ver con algo de comer?... ¡Tsk! Y yo que quería ir a ese lugar del letrero...

−¿Um?

Todos echaron un vistazo hacia el ventanal que el rubio señalaba con cara de melancolía. Allí pudieron divisar a lo lejos un enorme anuncio publicitario de un restaurante inaugurado hace unos días, en el cual se distinguían varios platos humeantes y botellas flotantes en todo el fondo, bajo un texto a todo color que exponía (entre otras frases que no llega al caso mencionar):

"... El auténtico sabor de Konoha..."

"... Ingredientes oriundos de nuestra tierra empleados en innovadoras recetas y bebidas exóticas que realzan las tendencias del buen gusto... combinación perfecta para deleitar al paladar más exigente..."

"... Amplio y cómodo local... shows en vivo... trato de pleitesía las 24 horas..."

"... Servicios a domicilio sin recargo alguno, a manos de los mejores ninjas de nuestra aldea... llegamos en 20 minutos... o es completamente gratis!..."

"... Viernes de locura: deguste las mil y un variedades de ramen a un precio especial por semana de inauguración..."

(...)

−Así que ese era el último grito de la gastronomía en la aldea −musitó Kakashi.

−Yo quería degustar todas las variedades de ramen pero no creo tener tanto dinero para eso... −suspiró más melancólico el muchacho.

−Bueno, Naruto, un día de estos vamos y pedimos esa combinación tan famosa, ¿qué te parece? −la legendaria perdedora en las apuestas le guiñó un ojo para levantarle los ánimos, dándole, además, una palmadita en la espalda en señal de conforte.

−¡¿EN SERIO, VIEJA?! O.O

− ¬¬ Por decir eso, tú pagarás todo el sak, digo todo el ramen que consumamos...

−Ahhhhy −Naruto suspiró desplegando tristeza por sus cuatro costados y provocando las miradas lastimosas de las demás personas en el recinto−, mejor voy solo... al menos me alcanzará para unas 78 raciones si junto todos mis ahorros y salgo a una súper misión...

−Eso es mucho, Naruto ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

−Pero, Kakashi-sensei, son mil y un variedades, ese ramen me está esperando...

−Y recuerden las combinaciones... Bien, Naruto, como a ti no te interesan las bebidas y no es bueno desperdiciarlas, omitiré tu falta de respeto y te ayudaré con la cuenta si vamos, ¿qué dices?

−No lo sé... no me convencen sus palabras, vieja...

−¡¡PERO DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HABLANDO, ESTO ES SERIO!!

−No dejes que la ira te domine, Sakura-chan; relájate un poco... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a ese lugar el fin de semana? −manifestó Kakashi ya erguido, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ojito arqueado.

−¿Ir a comer? "E-eso sería como u-un..." −finas líneas rojas se colaron en sus mejillas.

−¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!! ¡Kakashi-sensei invita! ¡Ahí sí acepto! Qué mala suerte por el teme de Sasuke pero ramen es ramen, yuuujuuuu...

−"Es cierto, dije 'vamos'... ¡Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?!..., felizmente que no fue un 'te invito'... Qué demonios pasa conmigo..." Y bien, Sakura, ¿qué dices?

−H-hai −respondió la muchacha cambiando su expresión a una más serena.

−¡Vamos a comer ramen 'ttebayo! ¡¡Probaremos las mil y un variedades 'ttebayo!! ¡¡¡Y kakashi-sensei y Tsunade Oba-chan pagarán todo 'ttebayo!!! ¡¡¡¡E iré con Sakura-chan 'ttebayo!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡A lo mejor Hinata-chan viene conmigo 'ttebayo!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Y TAMBIÉN...

−¡YA, NARUTO!

−Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Me aloqué del gusto...

−Y supongo que yo también estoy invitada, ¿verdad, Kakashi? Después de todo, soy la Hokage y mi participación es obligatoria en cualquier evento.

−Lo que usted diga, Tsunade-sama "-./"

−Pero no se libra de ayudar en la cuenta, Tsunade Oba-chan. Talvez más tardecito vaya a separar una mesa, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

−Yo te acompaño −solicitó el pequeñín.

−Yo no creo que pueda ir con ustedes, Shizune ha de estar buscándome con todos esos papeleos, felizmente que no me ha encontrado todavía... Ya saben, si tienen problemas me consultan, recuerden que tengo influencias.

−Cuando yo sea Hokage implantaré el ramen como plato oficial de todo el país del Fuego 'ttebayo.

−Pero, Naruto, hay muchos a los que no les gusta el ramen como a ti.

−¡Qué dice, Kakashi-sensei! A quién no le va a gustar esa delicia...

−Naruto, Kakashi-sensei tien... ¿Eh? ¡¡¡NO CAMBIEN EL TEMA DE NUEVO!!!

−Creo que mi alumna tiene razón.

−¿Y qué fue lo último que nos dijo, vieja?, ya me olvidé.

−Que el ataque de Kimatori no logró su efecto final y por eso estoy con vida y de este tamaño −le recordó su ex maestro.

−Tsunade-sama ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer para regresar a la normalidad a Kakashi-sensei? −Sakura fue la encargada de hacer la pregunta de rigor.

El minuto de la verdad había llegado.

* * *

**  
Hola, me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero es que es casi imposible tocar la pc en mi casa; mi ma' solo me da 2 horas... por semana! Eso es un crimen, el internet está desperdiciándose; sólo mi hermano goza a sus anchas de este mundo maravilloso 5 horas al día de todos los días! Y yo sentada en mi escritorio memorizando nombres científicos, enfermedades raras, enlaces de carbohidratos y miles de informaciones más que ya hasta me hacen olvidar cosillas sencillas del día a día; claro que esta afición está bien guardadita en mi cerebro y el fic ya está más avanzado. Aquí les di un adelanto de la conversación con Tsunade; espero que no les haya aburrido toda la explicación sobre el clan Chotsu pero es que era necesaria y la verdad se conocerá en el próximo capítulo... o en los próximos, conmigo nunca se sabe...**

**Todas sus ideas serán bien recibidas en reviews, ya sean comentarios positivos o negativos, y a ver si me animo a publicar mis otros fics que se están empolvando más y hasta ya perdí algunas hojas en medio de todo mi papeleo de la universidad TT...**

**Y las aclaraciones estuvieron claras, ¿no? Jeje... Saludos a todas(os) las(os) que dejaron una huella de su paso por este ficcito... nos "vemos"**** luego...**

**Str Mercury**


	3. Imposible

Masashi Kishimoto fue el de la idea llamada Naruto, yo tomo prestada esa idea para propósitos benéficos.

* * *

Para entender lo siguiente, se recomienda revisar aclaraciones del capítulo 2.

**Previa discusión de las aclaraciones, y por favor no me maten por hacer estas ridiculeces:**

−Oigan, déjenme hablar...

−"No molestes, no 'ves' que estoy pensando".

−¿Ver? Yo no miro, yo sólo hablo...

−"Baka, ¿acaso no notas mi sarcasmo?"

−(Dejen de pelear, debe haber una explicación para esto).

−¡Ya cállense todos que aquí el que se hace escuchar soy yo, y tú, el de los paréntesis, no te metas en cosas que no debes!

−(Pero es mejor aclarar el embrollo para no crear nuevas confusiones... Además yo me llamo Paréntesis, no soy el de los paréntesis).

−¡¡¡Yo hablo como se me da la gana, soy el jefe y me deben obediencia, que les quede claro porque no lo voy a repetir!!!

−Y QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIR QUE ERES EL JEFE.

−Huy, ya se enojó...

−"Ooooh... Es una pena por 'Signos de exclamación' pero ya no va a ser el favorito del jefe 'Mayúsculas' jeje, lástima".

−¡¡Te escuché!!

−"Pero si yo no puedo decir nada".

−Aquí mi colega tiene razón, esa es mi función.

−(Qué bueno que ya se amistaron y se traten de colegas).

−¡¡Paréntesis, te dije que no te metieras!! ¡¡Y tú, maldito Comillas, no eres nadie para hablar así como así de nosotros!!

−ÉL TIENE RAZÓN.

−"Pero para eso me pagan y existe la libertad de expresión".

−Comillas, a nosotros no nos pagan, trabajamos sin fines de lucro, ¿recuerdas?

−"Solo era un alegato a mi defensa; además, ¿no han oído ese sabio proverbio que dice: 'La memoria es el único paraíso del que no podemos ser expulsados'?; bien, yo represento esa memoria".

−Wao Comillas, qué hermoso refrán...

−(Yo le pasé el dato... aunque no recuerdo dónde lo leí).

−« ¿Memoria es sinónimo de recuerdo? ».

−¡¡¿Y QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?!!

−"Jefe, ¿tan rápido perdonó a 'Signos de exclamación'?, no es justo, mínimo debería reducirle el salario".

−Comillas, no tenemos salario, a nosotros no nos pagan.

−"Ya lo sé, pero ya va siendo hora, ¿no?"

−Sí, creo que sí...

−NO HAY PRESUPUESTO Y ESTAMOS EN ÉPOCA DE AUSTERIDAD.

−¡¡Sí, no molesten al jefecito!!

−"Tú no te metas arribista, que eres un subalterno como nosotros".

−Ahora que lo pienso, yo soy el que trabaja más, debería ganar más que todos ustedes.

−"Tú no piensas idiota, ese es mi papel; y yo siempre estoy presente en todo, sin mí ustedes no existirían, yo merezco el mejor sueldo".

−¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!!

−(Otra vez con la discusión ¿Por qué la violencia? ¿Y por qué pelean por un sueldo imaginario?, están espantando a nuestro invitado... Es cierto, tú eres el nuevo que contrataron, ¿no?, mucho gusto... ¿?... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?)

−« No me es permitido revelar mi identidad, pero tengo una licencia sin goce por problemas de salud, así que aún no estoy trabajando ».

−¿Estás enfermo?

−¡¡¿Y es contagioso?!!

−« No, ahora estoy en tratamiento por lagunas mentales y por eso no estoy trabajando todavía, por el momento sólo ando de visita por las instalaciones ».

−Ah... ¿Y cuál es tu profesión?

−« Yo evoco los recuerdos ».

−"¿Y cómo lo contrataron si sufre de lagunas mentales? Seguro es un envarado..."

−(Creo que Comillas pensó algo ¿Qué habrá sido?)

−¿Qué pensaste, Comillas?

−"Nada".

−« Fue un gusto conocerlos y quisiera seguir platicando, pero me tengo que ir, ya casi es hora de mi revisión ».

−¿Ya te vas?

−¿Y QUIÉN VA A TRABAJAR EN TU LUGAR?

−« Mi función no es tan trascendental, mi superior, el Flashback, es el de mayor capacidad de memoria, creo que él se encargará de eso, y si regreso será sólo para recordar frases y seré compañero de Comillas; es que de alguna forma somos familia, como una especie de primos lejanos, espero que lleguemos a ser algo más que eso ya que iremos de la mano en este trabajo... como amigos claro, aunque no podrá ser por ahora porque ya voy tarde, mucho gusto y hasta pronto ».

−"Ah, no. Suficiente con tener que controlar a mi hermano, yo no quiero un enfermo como compañero ni mucho menos como amigo... quién sabe si también esté 'enfermo' de eso otro".

−Comillas ¿Por qué te quedas callado?, saluda a tu nuevo compañero.

−(Dirás despídete porque ya se está yendo).

−"Yo no puedo hablar y ya me cansé de comunicarme psíquicamente, así que me voy, adiós".

−Adiós Comillas, adiós futuro colega sin nombre evocador de recuerdos.

−(Ya se fueron no es necesario que te despidas).

−Adióóóóós, adióóóóós.

−(Creo que el papel del entusiasta te está afectando).

−Y AHORA QUE EL NUEVO YA SE PRESENTÓ Y YA SE FUE, EXPLÍQUENME QUÉ ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO HACE UN RATO.

−Es que nos preguntábamos el porqué nosotros no iniciamos un capítulo, entonces empezamos a intercambiar opiniones sobre quién iba a empezar el siguiente, nada importante jefe...

−¡¡¿Cómo que nada importante?!! ¡¡¡Ese es nuestro trabajo, es nuestra fuente de vida!!!

−No me culpen, yo no inicié la pelea, fue Comillas.

−¿Y TANTO ESCÁNDALO POR ESO?

−(Pero, jefe, Comillas tenía en parte razón, nosotros nunca iniciamos los capítulos; aclárenos algo: ¿Por qué siempre Signos de exclamación es el que tiene que ir primero? De usted lo entiendo porque es el jefe y nuestro creador impuso que usted iniciaba todo texto; pero todos somos iguales, no debería haber discriminación...)

−¡No te quejes que tú iniciaste el primero, si no lo recuerdas!

−(Te informo que me borraron el nombre, me dejaron sin identidad, eso no cuenta).

−Yo apoyo a Paréntesis. Jefe, explíquenos por favor...

−ESE YA NO ES MI ASUNTO, LOS PERSONAJES SON LOS GRITONES, NO ES MI CULPA; YO SÓLO RECIBO ÓRDENES DE ARRIBA Y TENGO QUE CUMPLIRLAS.

−"Al menos exijo más protagonismo en la historia".

−Comillas, ¿no te habías ido?

−(Sólo se escondió y se hizo el desinteresado para sacar más ventaja del asunto en el momento preciso).

−"Ventaja o no, yo soy muy importante y quiero empezar el siguiente capítulo, señor".

−¡¡Yo voy a empezarlo!!

−NO LO HARÁS, TÚ YA HAS EMPEZADO UNO, CONFÓRMATE CON ESO.

−¡Tsk!

−¿Entonces, lo haré yo?

−NO, TÚ DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS MUCHO TRABAJO, NO SEAS CODICIOSO.

−(Comillas, ¿por qué pones esa cara de embobado? ¿Te estás enamorando del jefe?)

−"No, es que yo soy la única opción que queda. Muchas gracias, jefe, será todo un honor empezar el capítulo... dónde está mi guión, estoy ansioso..."

−BIEN, COMILLAS, EMPIEZAS TÚ; PERO NO COMO COMILLAS, SINO COMO PENSAMIENTO Y NARRACIÓN.

−(Aquí hago una pausa de silencio porque creo que Comillas está analizando la propuesta).

−"Bueno... no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿no?"

−(Y con eso acaba la discusión, gracias por leerla; por cierto, ascendieron de rango a Mayúsculas, por eso ahora es nuestro jefe y nos dirige con su voz de mando; y el hermano de Comillas es 'Comillas simples', pero él nació con complicaciones y aún no domina la comunicación mental, por eso Comillas lo controla. Eso es todo, disculpen las molestias, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo y nos vemos más abajo en la nota de autora).

* * *

**Kakashi de bolsillo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 3: Imposible**

¿Esto sería bueno? ¿O sería la estocada de su perdición? ¿Sería realmente correcto estar en ese lugar? ¿Saldría incólume de ese mundo llamado Sakura que trastocaba sus nebulosos pensamientos desde hace un tiempo?... ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde el momento en que su mustio corazón se activó de nuevo? ¿En verdad estaba bien decir "de nuevo"? Lo ideal sería "por primera vez", al menos en ese aspecto...

... En ese aspecto...

¡¿Y cuándo demonios empezó a sacar esas conjeturas de aspectos inexistentes?!

Porque eso era, eso tenía que ser, él era un ninja de élite, un destacado ninja sin sentimientos, fanático del trabajo en equipo, y solo el compañerismo y talvez una dosis de amistad y recuerdos albergaban en ese vacuo corazón. Todo lo demás estaba en su cabeza: simples normas, códigos, estrategias, obligaciones, respeto, más de mil jutsus, su toque de malos hábitos para pasar desapercibido, una máscara y una sonrisa denotada por un ojo ero-lector, con eso era más que suficiente para sobrevivir al día a día que le esperaba como shinobi de Konoha.

No tendría que pensar en suposiciones falsas, no habría por qué buscar explicaciones a un asunto que jamás existió, no hay "aspecto" dilucidable porque simplemente le es desconocido e indiferente. El gran Sharingan Kakashi sólo podía advertir en ese campo el compañerismo y la amistad...

Sí, solo era eso, compañerismo y amistad, nada más...

−Kakashi-sensei.

... Y era entonces cuando el aspecto, las conjeturas, los nebulosos pensamientos, la cuenta del tiempo y la presión en ese órgano del pecho, aplastaban de nuevo toda su lógica teoría de solo compañerismo y amistad; y lo más insólito era que su esfuerzo y todo el empeño que puso en formularla, eran mutilados tan fácilmente por la estúpida sonrisa que surgía bajo el pedazo de tela que ocultaba más que un rostro pálido, ocultaba su nueva tonalidad con solo escuchar su nombre...

No, con solo escuchar pronunciarlo por esa voz...

−¿Ya terminaste, Sakura? Qué bueno, un baño siempre es muy relajante después de una misión.

−Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei. Ahora voy a preparar algo de comer, ya le alisté algunas cosas para que pueda asearse sin problemas, luego tenemos que acomodar su habitación.

−Gracias pero no me parece justo, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti ahora que soy una "figura de acción" n./

−Usted nunca será un estorbo, además sólo estará aquí por dos días, no me molesta para nada; suba y relájese un poco que usted es el más afectado con esta situación y merece un descanso, yo le aviso cuando la cena esté lista.

−Hai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El cambio de espacio, minutos después de un baño en un bol que Naruto hubiera llenado gustosamente con ramen en vez de agua, acompañado por remembranzas de 35 pretéritos minutos, 20 de ellos sentado en un sillón de la sala oyendo el sonido sigiloso de una ducha abierta en la planta superior donde ahora él se encontraba.

Todavía atormentándose con preguntas e ideas apretadas que agarrotaban su cerebro.

Nadie en la aldea se atrevería a decir que el ninja genio, Hatake Kakashi, era poseedor de pensamientos abstrusos, mucho menos que él mantenía una lucha constante con ellos; pero ahora, encerrado en esa nueva habitación, se sentía el más completo de los imbéciles, incapaz de vaticinar el siguiente acto, cautivo del "aspecto" que le carcomía por dentro.

¿Cómo podía sentirse así con solo estar en la mesita del dormitorio de su ex alumna? La pequeña a la que él había entrenado, la kunoichi que siempre pasó por alto, la chica interesada en el chico más atractivo de la aldea... Y ahora sus conjeturas le decían a gritos que eso mismo le estaba ocurriendo a él, aun con sus 33 años; sería la vergüenza de su familia si es que hubieran más porque él era el único vivo y era un idiota...

... Un reverendo idiota...

... ¿enamorado?...

¿Eso era lo que le trataban de explicar sus propios pensamientos? ¿Acaso no era igual a todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que había estado con una mujer? ¿Por qué los escalofríos? ¿Por qué las punzadas? ¿Por qué las sonrisas estúpidas? ¿Eso era lo que había o hubo, alguna vez, entre Asuma y Kurenai? ¿Eso era lo inexplicable para él mismo durante tres largos años de querer ignorarlo? ¿Realmente no logró ningún avance en su misión de olvidar ese "aspecto"?

¿Por qué con cada día esa retórica de compañerismo y amistad se caía a pedazos que él mismo reconstruía con cada noche? ¿Y por qué reconstruirla como lo hizo hace 15 minutos? ¿Para que se vuelva a deshacer con dos palabras? ¿Para que su corazón delator dejara de resonar con un solo roce como lo hizo hace 5 horas? ¿Para no tener imaginarias contiendas con confusiones de cabellos rosas y hermosos ojos esmeraldas? ¿Para pedir cuanta misión haya y dar un paso más en su propia "misión"? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, eso de "el tiempo cura cualquier herida" no funcionaba para él, al contrario se le hacia eterno? ¿Y por qué esa herida lo llenaba de una desmesurada alegría y nostalgia?

Estaba enloqueciendo y con esos dos días presentía que su locura se iba a acrecentar... con dos míseros días...

Serían, sin duda, los más gloriosos para él, pero también los más dolorosos.

Podría estar tranquilamente en su cama bajo su edredón de estampados de shurikens, o talvez observar a su revoltoso ex alumno atragantándose con su delicia y escuchando toda su palabrería entusiasta, o en el peor de los casos morir de aburrimiento en una camilla de hospital... pero no. Tsunade lo quiso así, lo llenó de una esperanza mendaz y sin sentido, una total aberración sin futuro...

Pero esperanza al fin.

Poder estar con ella... algo que sólo había experimentado en sueños, sueños que él mismo interrumpía porque el "aspecto" era o tenía que ser inexistente, interrumpir algunos de esos sueños en los que el "Icha Icha" y el "aspecto" eran u obligatoriamente debían ser injuntables... Y ahora sólo podía unir la gratitud y la imprecación dirigidas a la quinta hokage de Konoha, Tsunade-hime, la persona que hizo relucir el potencial de Haruno Sakura en su máximo esplendor, cosa que él nunca pudo por considerarlo carente de importancia...

¡¿Pero qué tan cruel podía ser el castigo que la vida le otorgaba más que esto?!

Esta bendita condena de verla tan cerca y tan inalcanzable; sentir esa energía que lo iluminaba, como esos ojos, en las misiones en las que ella sin darse cuenta lo curaba de otras heridas internas, como el hecho de verla en peligro, con esas manos salvadoras que a la vez lo desgarraban como si se tratase del más despiadado de los martirios, al no poder tocarlas; oír esa melodiosa risa que lo torturaba con el deseo de querer silenciarla con sus propios labios reservados para ella en todo ese tiempo; esa esbelta silueta que lo obligaba a esconder su "aspecto inexistente" en lo más recóndito de su ser para refugiarlo del fuego que lo consumía como penitencia y evitar de esa forma que arda en las llamas de una pasión fugitiva e indescifrable; manteniendo presas las palabras que sólo en sueños se atrevía a pronunciar; grabando a hierro incandescente en su memoria todo lo concerniente a esa niña convertida en mujer...

¿También lo estaría grabando en su corazón? ¿Junto al compañerismo, la amistad y los recuerdos? ¿En estos dos días sería capaz de responderse a sí mismo si realmente ese "aspecto" era ese "sentimiento" nuevo?...

... Y entonces... volverse a preguntar si... ¿Esto... sería bueno?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Flashback**

−Lamento no poder responder esa pregunta.

−Tsunade-sama...

−En el pergamino solo encontré la descripción de dos de sus técnicas, a nuestro favor una de ellas es la que le aplicaron a Kakashi; pero ya se los dije antes, son desconocidas para el mundo entero.

−¿Y entonces cómo pueden estar redactadas en ese pergamino? −preguntó el rubio.

−Estas dos fueron redactadas por testigos que lograron salir con vida de su ataque, pero todos afirman que nunca hubo sobreviviente alguno de esos jutsus, por lo que me atrevo a decir que hasta ahora Kakashi es el único vivo.

−¡Pero, vieja, eso es absurdo, Kimatochi no tenía defensa alguna, no puede ser que Kakashi-sensei sea el único que se haya salvado!

−Tranquilízate, Naruto; esa es otra cuestión inexplicable. Ellos siempre han atacado en grupos conformados por los integrantes de su propio clan, nunca han realizado estrategias de equipo con simples ninjas contratados, no tengo conocimiento del porqué actuaron así esta vez; para ellos no les es permitido los errores si van a llevar a cabo sus jutsus secretos, uno hace la técnica y los demás impiden a toda costa su interrupción; esa es una de sus propias leyes básicas.

−¡Pero entonces serían invencibles y los más poderosos del país del Viento, tiene que haber alguna forma de derrotarlos! −profirió Sakura.

−El pergamino señala una última cosa que atestiguaron los sobrevivientes de sus ataques (recuerden que no hay de sus jutsus)... una debilidad, lo que hace que fracasen y no sean una organización muy conocida, la razón que puede llegar a hacerlos perder el control; por ello no emplean mucho ninjutsu en sus ataques, entre ellos controlan sus impulsos para no revelar sus técnicas de no ser imprescindible y de no estar totalmente seguros de que funcionarán satisfactoriamente; porque, de lo contrario, sería un gasto insulso de chakra y muchos de sus camaradas morirían al exponerse de esa manera si no dominan por completo la situación en sus enfrentamientos.

−¿Y cuál es esa debilidad, vieja?

(...)

−Que las mujeres los enloquecen...

−¡Por fin, ¿no que eran del gremio y les gustaban los hombres?! −se exaltó el del dattebayo.

−Déjame terminar, las mujeres son las que hacen relucir su lado más violento; se dice que muchos de sus integrantes odian a muerte a cuanta mujer se les atraviese por el camino. En otro libro encontré algo sobre una pelea por esto, hace años, dentro del mismo clan, ya que hay unos que no guardan esos rencores y por ello este tema es motivo de discusión continuamente; pero eso no es todo, la razón que los desequilibra fácilmente es la rivalidad sentimental que pueda surgir con una mujer, eso sí es algo insoportable para la mayoría del clan Chotsu... y solamente algunos supieron tomar ventaja de esto y lograron salvarse −Tsunade sonrió de lado−. Es curioso que todos los que se salvaran fueran hombres, ¿no creen?

−Era de suponerse −dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

−¿Y eso por qué? −preguntó el más ingenuo.

−Aaah... Tsunade-sama, explíquele por favor −la chica le cedió la palabra a su maestra por los repentinos nervios que la invadieron tras la pregunta de su amigo.

−Bueno −habló la sannin−, digamos que tuvieron que suplicar por su vida y ser más "amables" y "cariñosos" de lo normal... No lo sé, Naruto, cada uno cuenta historias distintas: unos dicen que quedaron traumatizados, otros se suicidaron, otros tuvieron más suerte y pudieron escapar "a tiempo", otros señalan que fueron afortunados por vivir esa "grandiosa" y "maravillosa" experiencia, otros abrieron los ojos a la "verdad" y encontraron la "felicidad" que buscaban e incluso algunos se unieron al clan.

−Bien por ellos, es malo vivir en la mentira −agregó Kakashi.

−Mmm... −el rubio cerró los ojos para reflexionar sobre esa explicación−, me pregunto qué clase de torturas les habrán hecho para que se suicidaran, y no entiendo eso de la verdad y la felicidad pero mejor lo dejamos ahí, sino nos volvemos a desviar del tema −se rascó la cabeza−. Aahh... y lo de la rivalidad... ¿Um? ¿Entonces quiere decir que Kimatochi discutió con Sakura-chan porque le gustaba Kakashi-sensei?

−¿A Kimatori le gustaba Kakashi? −Tsunade formuló la pregunta−. Y discutió con Sakura... ¿por él? o.ò

La participante de aquella discusión desvió la mirada por la vergüenza.

−Sí, Tsunade Oba-chan, lo llamó guapetón y papacito, por eso Sakura-chan empezó a gritar y...

−No es necesario dar detalles −alegó su compañera.

−Entonces ese sería el único motivo que pudo descontrolarlo a tal extremo... ¬¬ Y todo por un hombre...

−Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, he recibido muchos halagos... Hasta de usted, Tsunade-sama, quién lo diría n./ −opinó ese hombre, ahora hombrecito.

− U¬¬ Eres incorregible... −la aludida siguió mirando de mala cara al peliplata.

−Que puedo decir... creo que por eso soy tan famoso n./

−... −la aparentemente joven mujer suspiró decepcionada−. La única solución que encuentro por conveniente es ir al país del Viento, encontrar al clan Chotsu, "conquistarlos" y descubrir la forma de regresar a Kakashi a la normalidad.

−UNA NUEVA MISIÓN SÍÍÍÍÍÍ −¿Quién más diría esto?

−Entonces no hay que perder tiempo, Tsunade-sama, debemos salir en este preciso momento.

−No creo que sea conveniente que vayas, Sakura −contestó la mencionada.

−¡Es mi obligación ir! Por mi culpa Kakashi-sensei está así y voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Le pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento, pero yo soy parte de esa misión y aunque usted no quiera y otros se opongan, yo iré y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión −increpó con determinación la pelirrosa.

−"Esa es mi alumna" −la ojiámbar la miró con orgullo.

−Si Sakura-chan quiere ir, yo la apoyo 'ttebayo ¡Somos un equipo y nada nos puede separar!

−Gracias, Naruto n.n

−Claro, iremos y...

Mientras el chico seguía hablando, la líder de la Hoja sonrió y vio de reojo al otro personaje que dejó de releer su librito para contemplar también sonriente a su alumna (guardó el ejemplar en el cap. anterior pero lo volvió a sacar en este).

−"Qué suerte tienen estos holgazanes pervertidos, es igual a Jiraiya... no... él no es tan depravado, en eso son diferentes..."

−Kakashi-sensei −el ojiazul cortó los pensamientos de la Hokage−. ¿Acaso siguen vendiendo los libros de Ero-sennin?, no creí que haya escrito más antes de irse... je −formó una sonrisa melancólica−, aunque conociéndolo era de suponerse que iba a ser un pervertido hasta el final.

−Pues según el vendedor de la librería no hubo más tomos −respondió Kakashi, con una mano en la nuca−, lo que pasa es que para recordarlo están haciendo ediciones especiales a modo de recopilatorio de "las mejores escenas" que Jiraiya-sama haya podido escribir... definitivamente es el mejor legado que pudo dejar para sus seguidores n./

− U-.- "No será igual a Jiraiya pero va por el mismo camino de la perdición... −suspiró−. Aún así es más tonto y ciego, parece que su experiencia no le ha servido de mucho... en ese caso..." Está decidido, tienes mi autorización, Sakura; irás con Naruto y Kakashi al país del Viento, pero no será hoy.

−¡Pero...!

−Tranquila, Sakura, no hay por qué precipitarnos; además, tú me revisaste, sabes que estoy bien −el, hace un momento, "ratón de laboratorio" la calmó.

−Entonces −prosiguió el de ropas anaranjadas−, mañana salimos a primera hora, vencemos a todo el clan Chotsu, arreglamos lo del tamaño de Kakashi-sensei, regresamos justo el viernes y todos felices y contentos nos vamos por la oferta especial de ramen 'tteb...

−Me temo que tus planes serán modificados, Naruto −replicó la mandamás de la aldea.

−¿Cómo que modificados? −se sorprendió el de los planes.

−No tenemos información de su ubicación exacta, no sabemos si existe la posibilidad de regresar a Kakashi a la normalidad, no tengo certeza de cuánto tiempo demorarán en encontrarlos y lo más importante...

(...)

−¿Qué es lo más importante, vieja?

−... No... nada, solo un asunto pendiente que creo que es el mejor momento para aclararlo.

(...)

−¿Y cuál es ese asunto pendiente, Tsunade-sama?

La mujer le envió una profunda mirada a su alumna que logró cohibirla un poco y hacerla arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

−Cosas mías −le sonrió al percibir su inseguridad−. Saldrán a su misión dentro de tres días, mientras tómense el tiempo libre.

−¿Martes y miércoles libres?

−Sí...

−Pe-pero, Tsunade Oba-chan, si salimos el jueves no estaremos aquí el viernes y... −sus ojos azules se aguaron.

−Soy la Hokage, si voy a hablar con los dueños del restaurante harán nuevos descuentos, no te preocupes.

−¡Entonces partimos el jueves 'ttebayo! Y asegúrese de reservar una mesa y de que preparen todas las variedades de ramen posibles a nuestro regreso.

−No creo que se nieguen, todos en la aldea conocen tu afición por ese platillo −comentó el de mirada bicolor.

−Sería un verdadero negocio tenerte como cliente −secundó la mayor.

−Je je, pero yo sólo iré a probar su ramen, no ha convertirme en su cliente ¡Soy fiel caserito del Ichiraku! Ese es mi segundo hogar ¡Ahí me he alimentado toda la vida y por eso soy lo que soy! −hizo una pose merecedora de toda la envidia de Maito Gai.

−¿Y no crees que esto es una especie de "infidelidad" a tu segundo hogar? −cuestionó Sakura.

−¿Uh? −Naruto se tensó...−, aaahh... no tendrían por qué enterarse −... y rió nerviosamente.

−Ya que todo está dicho, supongo que ya me puedo ir, ¿verdad? −preguntó el hombrecito del escritorio en tono indiferente.

−Sí, pero no vas a ir a tu casa...

(...)

−¿Tsunade-sama, sigue con eso?

−¿Con qué?

−... Retomaré mi lectura...

−¡¡NO TE IMAGINES TONTERÍAS!!

−Bien, entonces, Naruto, llévame a mi apartamento.

−Lo llevo si me enseña su cara 'ttebayo.

−Bien, entonces, Sakura, llévame a mi apartamento, por favor...

−Tú no vas a ir a tu apartamento, Kakashi −lo cortó Tsunade−; podrás estar en buenas condiciones pero eso no implica que puedan haber problemas más adelante, necesitas de un médico a tu servicio.

−¿Entonces me voy a quedar en el hospital?

−No vamos a desperdiciar camillas valiosas en un pequeño vago como tú.

−¿Entonces me harán un cuarto especial?

−¡Te dije que eras un vago y no habrá cuarto ni atención especial para ti en este hospital!

−¿Entonces me voy a mi casa yo solo?

−¡¡No vas a ir a tu casa!!

−¿Entonces iré a la suya?

−¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡TE IRÁS CON SAKURA!!

Una idea fugaz atravesó los pensamientos del ninja copia pero la suprimió al segundo.

−Ya escuchaste, Sakura-chan. Es hora de irnos.

−Ha-hai.

−¿EEHH? −la rubia se asombró−, esperen un momento, ¿se van así nomás?

−Pues sí, seré pequeño pero sigo siendo su ex maestro y es mi deber como tal acompañarla a su casa, las calles son peligrosas a estas horas...

−¡¡No te hagas el idiota, no sólo la vas a acompañar, vas a vivir con Sakura en estos dos días!!

−Pero, Tsunade Oba-chan, eso no es justo, yo puedo cuidarlo −se quejó Naruto.

Kakashi y Sakura estaban en shock.

−¿Que tú quieres cuidar a Kakashi?... Creo que las manías de Kimatori se te pegaron...

−... No entiendo a qué se refiere, vieja, pero espero que no esté pensando cosas extrañas, yo sólo quiero cuidar a Kakashi-sensei porque sería una grandiosa oportunidad de verlo sin máscara 'ttebayo.

−Ah... digo... como tu primer beso fue con Sasuke...

−¡¡¿Cómo se enteró de eso?!!

−Soy la Hokage y lo sé todo.

−Mmm −el morrito renació en los labios del chico Kyuubi−, me voy al Ichiraku que me muero de hambre; vienen conmigo, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sen... ¿Uhm? ¿Qué les pasa?

Sakura estaba con la mirada perdida y un ligero tono rosa cubría sus mejillas; de Kakashi era desconocida su condición facial por la máscara, pero su ojo negro estaba abierto como un disco viendo algún punto interesante de la pared de al frente, con una mano sosteniendo débilmente su querido librito y la otra en el bolsillo... alucinando en sabe Dios qué cosas.

−¿Sakura-chan? ¿Kakashi-sensei?... ¿Qué les ocurre, Tsunade Oba-chan?

−Es solo la impresión, no hay de qué preocuparnos.

−¿Impresión?... o.o Entonces el asunto... −susurró.

−Así es...

Naruto y Tsunade se dieron una mirada cómplice.

(...)

−Yo −Sakura despertó−. ¡Tsunade-sama, no entiendo su proposición; usted quiere que atienda a Kakashi-sensei, pero eso lo puedo hacer en su apartamento! ¡¡No hay necesidad de que venga a vivir conmigo!!

−Yo también creo eso conveniente, no estoy enfermo ni nada −complementó el peliplata a las palabras hirientes de la joven−. "¿Hirientes?" −saliendo de su trance y cancelando de inmediato los posibles hechos futuros que imaginó que podrían acontecer en esos dos días... Devolviéndolo a su cruel realidad−. "¿Cruel?"

−Es una orden, no una sugerencia; Kakashi necesita un constante chequeo y qué mejor que la más destacada ninja-médico al pendiente de su caso; además no creo que se pueda valer por sí mismo.

−Sí −agregó "el cómplice" mirando al techo−, no sé qué le ven de malo... Claro, aparte de que Kakashi-sensei es un pervertido y para leyendo esos libros de Ero-sennin todo el tiempo, sin contar que no tiene nada de ropa aparte de la que trae puesta porque su mochila salió volando y quedó hecha trizas por la pelea con Kimatochi (ya que no la tenía puesta en el momento del ataque), no sé cómo le harán para improvisar ropa nueva, tampoco me puedo imaginar cómo dormirá, dónde dormirá, cómo harán para los baños y si Sakura-chan tiene que darle de comer; vaya, ahora que lo pienso, está difícil... −los miró−. Sí, definitivamente creo que Sakura-chan manejará la situación y sabrá controlarlo perfectamente, Kakashi-sensei; cuidará bien de usted −sonrió−; aunque yo quería verle la cara pero ya será en otra ocasión. "Talvez más tarde ya que no tendré que ir a reservar mesa".

Los pensamientos siguientes del rubio convirtieron su sonrisa inocentona en una más perversa y sus palabras anteriores a este pensamiento junto a esta nueva sonrisa solo hicieron que el rosa se volviera un rojo carmín... un muy intenso y chillón rojo carmín... ¿En ambos?

−¡¡NO!! Digo no... −los dos se ruborizaron al máximo y desviaron la mirada al haber dicho esta negación al mismo tiempo.

− U-.- −Tsunade y Naruto entrecerraron los ojos.

−¿Escuché bien?, ¿se están oponiendo a una orden directa de su superior? −la Godaime los miró con expresión dura y seria contrastando la sonrisa burlona que se formaba en su interior al ver a esos dos jounins al borde del colapso nervioso y del derrame sanguíneo por todos los poros de sus rostros. Aunque esto último solo lo supuso en Kakashi por la máscara.

−Pero, Tsunade-sama, no me parece correcto... no es obligación de Sakura, cuidarme −dijo Kakashi recobrando la compostura poco a poco.

−Todavía no has recuperado tus niveles de chakra normal, prácticamente es imperceptible.

−Pero eso debe de ser por mi tamaño... sigo pensando que su decisión no es la más adecuada... −añadió el ninja copia ante el argumento de la sannin.

−Yo decido lo que es más adecuado o no y como bien dijo Naruto, Sakura te sabrá cuidar y "controlar" a la perfección.

−...

−...

−Eso lo tomaré como un sí y no acepto más reclamos −finalizó la nieta del Primero.

−Entonces ya que todo está arreglado, yo me voy a comer ramen ¡Nos vemos luego, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Y que tengan mucha suerte 'ttebayo! ¡Adiós, Tsunade Oba-chan!

−Adiós, Naruto.

El casero del Ichiraku salió a toda velocidad de la habitación directo a su segundo hogar.

(...)

−¿Y ustedes dos que están esperando? −repuso la mujer viendo a los dos ninjas inmóviles y divagando en sus pensamientos.

(...)

−¡Ya se pueden ir!

Ambos desviaron la mirada al suelo, apenados.

(...)

La rubia al ver que no se movían suspiró cansadamente y se acercó a una gaveta del escritorio; de ahí extrajo un bolsito pequeño cuyo nombre es representado por "porta-shurikens" o "porta-kunai".

−Ya se acostumbrarán a estar juntos; toma, Sakura, para que no tengas que manosear a este holgazán −sonrió.

La sangre en la cara de la muchacha llegó a los 100º centígrados con la sonrisa macabra que su maestra le daba.

−Si no hay de otra −Kakashi cerró el ojo, resignado, y de un salto se introdujo en el estuche.

En el camino hacia su calvario y paraíso en silencio y en manos de su ex alumna, se preguntó si esto marcaría su vida.

De hecho eso ya estaba sucediendo.

**Fin del Flashback**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sí, confirmado, era el más completo de los imbéciles ¿Cómo podía estarse preguntando todas esas cursilerías cuando había cosas más importantes en las que pensar? ¿Y para qué recordar órdenes inevitables si ya no podía hacer nada?

Tenía el tamaño de un lápiz y estando en soledad recién recapacitaba en ello. Como lo dijo la que emitió esa orden: ¿Qué hacía imaginando tonterías?... Bueno, estas no eran esa "clase" de tonterías... no del todo...

Además, solo iban a ser dos días, nada fuera de lo común, 32 horas que se pasarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque es obvio que le robaría más horas a las destinadas al "cerrar de ojos"; sí, serían más de 32 horas, porque las tres noches no contaban. Ese ya era otro mundo de fantasías interrumpidas.

A lo largo de su vida había realizado misiones que duraban años, el tiempo era algo insignificante que pasaba tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notaba ¿Por qué esta sería la excepción?...

¿O eso del "tiempo" se podía relacionar con otro concepto?... talvez... ¿Edad?

"¡No!"

¿Y si se quedaba así?

"Al menos sería de mayor utilidad para el espionaje".

Era ninja y eso era lo único en lo que debía preocuparse. Tendría que hacer un nuevo entrenamiento para aprovechar el tamaño adquirido, talvez ya no volvería a ser como antes...

¿Serían entonces más de dos días?

(...)

"Idiota".

Se reprendió a sí mismo.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota".

¿Es necesario recalcar que volvió a reconstruir su famosa teoría de compañerismo y amistad?

Pero por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que el "aspecto" regresara tal y como quiso que se fuera; no duró ni un minuto en mantenerlo lejos de sus pensamientos, retornó instantáneamente con esa sencilla pregunta: ¿Serían entonces más de dos días? A lo que emergió otra: ¿Si se quedaba pequeño estaría ahí para siempre?

Y como el digno "idiota" que era desde hace tres años o quizás más, ya ni podía calcularlo, sus mejillas cambiaron de tonalidad otra vez; creer en el destino era algo peor que incoherente, pero si existía ese destino que quería que el fuese pequeño para estar ahí por la eternidad ¿Creería en él? ¿Acaso esa fuerza mística quería ayudarlo a convertir ese "aspecto" en lo que sus conjeturas le gritaban?

¿Y si era así?

¿_Entonces el "sentimiento" era..._?

¡No! Esto no sería bueno, no, no lo era, cómo podía serlo, no existía, no había nada grabado, no se consume en penitencias, no hay castigos otorgados, no hay locuras acrecentadas, no tiene herida, no imagina contiendas, no siente las punzadas, no siente escalofríos, no hay nada que requiera explicación, no hay ideas ni pensamientos, no hay sentimiento, no hay am... ¿Y a quién quería engañar? ¿A él mismo?

_Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo era..._

Toc toc.

Incluso su mundo real también era interrumpido.

−Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo pasar?

Maravillosamente interrumpido.

−Claro, Sakura, si es tu habitación.

−Entró−. Ya preparé la comida, ¿bajamos a cenar?

−Con mucho gusto.

Y la sonrisa estúpida regresó a su rostro encubierto.

_... imposible._

_

* * *

_

**  
Creo que este capítulo salió más largo de lo que pensé y hasta dramático... ¿Qué les pareció? Ahh... bueno, dejen reviews si tienen alguna duda; por ahora voy a aclarar unas cosas, ejem (eso es un carraspeo):**

**Esa lectura adicional del comienzo me salió de la nada cuando, ya aquí en fanfiction, me puse a editar los últimos detalles y llegué a la parte de las aclaraciones, me parece que fue algo pronto para que se peleen por los capítulos cuando apenas y hay dos Un.n (aparte de este) pero se me prendió el foco y me dio penita dejarlo abandonado en los rincones solitarios de mi pc.**

**En esa discusión, hay una palabra que piensa Comillas: "envarado", no sé si tenga la misma definición en otros países pero en el mío se emplea para indicar que tiene "vara" o sea influencias de algún familiar o conocido que le da la ayudita para conseguir un puesto de trabajo, muchas veces sin tener las aptitudes para ello, eso es un envarado.**

**Todas "las" aclaraciones en la discusión son de género masculino: el Comillas, el Mayúsculas, el Signos de exclamación, el evocador de recuerdos y el "hablador" que no se me ocurrió qué nombre ponerle ¿Se dieron cuenta de que nadie lo menciona? Sólo Paréntesis lo compara con el entusiasta de esta historia.**

**Y ya en lo del fic, las horas: El corazón de Kakashi resonó a eso de las 6 de la tarde TT (lo digo en el cap. 2 "**_**... a inicios del examen clínico...**_**"), Naruto tiró la puerta a las 9 y la conversación terminó a las 10 y tantos de la noche, ahora ya estamos por las 23 horas.**

**Naruto dice que es fiel "casero": Lo aclaro por las dudas, aquí en los mercados, cuando vas a comprarle a un vendedor en específico, te denominan "casero" de esa tienda o local, o sea que te vuelves cliente y consigues fiarte algunos productos o rebajas por ellos jeje.**

**Y finalmente, en la historia todos son jounins y se visten con sus ropas de siempre; Sakura tiene 19 y Naruto, 20; Sasuke está en una misión muuuuuuy lejos de la aldea y no sé cuándo regresará, digamos que estamos en "épocas felices" y no lo digo porque él no esté, no, no, no, sino que ya no hay Akatsuki ni villanos de alto calibre XD.**

**Lo siento TT iba a poner los nombres de todas (y no sé si "os") las que me dejaron su review, pero ya tengo que apagar la máquina (razón: Mi mamá); iba a seguir rayándome con la nota de autora pero mañana tengo examen de química, nada emocionante, formulitas para aprender y unos cuantos ejercicios para recordar.**

**Adiós y gracias por leerme.**

**Str Mercury**


	4. Más claro que el ramen no puede ser

**En la edición pasada, la nota de "Capítulo en construcción" fue reemplazada por el capítulo en sí: "Cap 3: Imposible". Si no lo sabías, regresa, lo lees, dejas review y empiezas con este cap. Un.n**

* * *

Yo no quería, nunca pensé que haría algo así.

_Pero lo hiciste._

Kishimoto me incitó a hacerlo, él lo creó y yo sucumbí ante su obra maestra.

_¿Kishimoto? ¿Él te contrató?_

No, lo hice por mí misma, ni siquiera lo he visto en persona.

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?_

Yo... yo... sí...

_Entonces sabes lo que te espera._

Cumpliré mi castigo... en realidad sí quería hacerlo... yo... sí quise hacerlo... y lo volveré a hacer hasta terminar el trabajo.

_Ese tal Kishimoto fue el que te pagó para que lo hicieras, ¿cierto?_

No, ya le dije que lo hice yo sola, a mí nadie me paga.

_Eres un sicario contratado, no mientas, y no cubras a nadie o te irá peor._

¿Sicario? Yo no soy un sicario.

_A otro perro con ese hueso, tú misma lo confesaste. Ahora sabemos que Kishimoto es la cabeza y creó todo ese complot._

¿Complot? Kishimoto creó a Naruto y yo me basé en ello para hacer esto.

_Naruto es el nombre clave del arma que usaste para intentar matarlo, ¿cierto?  
_

¿Matar? Si yo no maté a nadie, estoy hablando de escribir esta historia.

_¿QUÉ?_

_

* * *

_

**Aclaraciones:**

−"Yo pienso, cito algo o señalo doble sentido".

−(Yo aclaro).

−Yo hablo.

−¡¡Yo grito!!

−Y YO GRITO MÁS ALTO.

* * *

**Kakashi de Bolsillo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 4: Más claro que el ramen no puede ser**

−Y efo es mm todomm... ienmm coo mm si mbierrrm... eto ummm ¡E wa delisha eayo!, mmm ede umti mmma vez um qué rico mm que roé... ¡Sírvame otro, por favor!

−A la orden.

−¡Desde la última vez que probé mi ramen, Iruka-sensei!

−No te entendí nada −contestó el aludido con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

−Es que en toda la semana no probé ni una sola gota de sopa, ni un trozo de cerdo, ni un solo fideo...

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias... ufffhh (eso es un sorbo) a mushon mmuro fucho ah... endito mmm um raen ufffhh...

−¿Puedes dejar de comer y hablarme de la misión? −el moreno cerró los ojos, derrotado, apoyando la cabeza en los antebrazos sobre la barra.

−De efo e mmmtao mbando... aahh (eso es un suspiro)... Siempre me he preguntado cómo puede existir algo tan delicioso ¿Usted qué opina, Iruka-sensei?

−Que vas a morir de indigestión −opinó.

−Um... esa sería una buena muerte, moriría contento... pero prefiero morir en pelea defendiendo la aldea... ¡Qué maravilla! Crr crr (esas son masticadas) ufffhh... e rico mm ¡Qué rico está esto dattebayo!

−Sí, sí, es lo más delicioso del mundo −añadió Iruka con neto sarcasmo.

−¡Por supuesto! ¡Me da uno más!

−A la orden.

−¿Usted quiere, Iruka-sensei? Pida con confianza que yo pago.

−No es necesario, con uno es suficiente...

−... No sae o quese perde... ¡Eto es umm es una verdadera delicia! −bajó el bol de sus labios.

− U-.- ¿Pero cómo puedes comer tan rápido? −preguntó al ver ese recipiente con solo la cuarta parte de su contenido inicial.

−Es la experiencia que uno adquiere con los años umm mm −su querido alumno seguía comiendo−, aunque aún no logro ganarle a Kakashi-sensei.

− Uu.u −su querido maestro de coleta suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento para intentarlo una vez más−. ¿Ahora me vas a contar cómo te fue en tu misión?

−Umm hi mmm ya se lo dije −engulló una masa de fideos−, se alargó más de la cuenta; tenía que durar tres días y fue una semana entera ufffhh for eso no me enontrabra en la aldea mmm y um −devoró el último fideo y apiló el cuenco vacío sobre los demás−; para colmo de males no vendían ramen en ese pueblo ¿Puede creerlo, Iruka-sensei? ¡¡No vendían ramen!!

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias... umm muando sea crrkage eyaré ramen insdamtaño.

−Hazme el favor de dejar de comer por un momento, ¿quieres? Llevamos 45 minutos en el mismo plan y aún no me has dicho nada de tu misión.

−¡¿Momo que −tragó− nada?! Iruka-sensei, si ya se lo conté todo ¡No conocían el ramen! ¡Eso es una barbaridad! ¡En qué mundo estamos!

−¡Yaaa-loo-sé! No había ramen, seré Hokage y les llevaré ramen, cómo pueden vivir sin ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, es lo único claro que has dicho hasta ahora... ¡¡Y ya lo has dicho más de cinco veces!!

−Sí, y no cualquier ramen ¡Les llevaré el mejor ramen instantáneo que pueda existir 'ttebayo! −sonrió sinvergüenzamente.

−Cuéntame de la misión, por favor, Naruto −rogó el pobre hombre recostándose otra vez sobre la barra.

Si nos preguntamos "en qué mundo estábamos" pues ese era una calle desierta, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, donde se suscitó el encuentro de _cierto _jounin de cabellos amarrados, ropas de siempre y marca horizontal cruzando por su nariz; con _cierto _rubio de tripas en protesta corriendo estrepitosamente para detenerse en seco por un saludo, un abrazo, sonrisas de siempre y un ofrecimiento de compañía hasta su destino.

Y si nos preguntamos "en qué mundo estamos" pues este es ese destino convertido en un pequeño local con asientos vacíos, sin contar los ocupados por esos _ciertos_; incluidos en un total de cuatro personas separadas de dos en dos por una barra o mostrador (como prefieran llamarle):

Por un lado: Una chica de melena castaña limpiando una habitación aledaña luego de haber lavado unos trastes, y un señor de medio siglo sonriendo al ver la jugosa cuenta que iba creciendo con cada "A la orden" y "Aquí tienes" que pronunciaba gustoso a su cliente premium.

Por el otro lado: _El más querido sensei_ admirando exhausto la fortaleza digestiva de su acompañante, y _el más querido alumno_ sintiéndose en la gloria al saborear ese plato bendito, con una perfecta columna de 14 cuencos vacíos al lado suyo y la boca y aún-no estómago repletos de lo que traían esos cuencos.

En efecto, ese último era la cuarta persona, el causante de que la primera vaya a tener más trabajo y las manos mojadas cuando él termine, el casero que aseguraba la prosperidad eterna del negocio de la segunda, el acompañante entusiasta que provocaba el cansancio mental en la tercera; el balbuceador de sílabas entrecortadas y el más-claro-informante-no-podría-tener de su propio, y también, ex maestro de coleta y tez morena; él era el chico de las marquitas en las mejillas asemejando bigotes que en ese momento se arqueaban junto con las comisuras de sus ojos azules, los cuales se ocultaron tras sus párpados, denotando la felicidad que lo "llenaba" con cada trago y mordida cargados de voracidad apasionada.

Oh, sí. Nada como el segundo hogar.

−Pues no pasó nada emocionante aparte de lo que ya le dije: traíamos un pergamino de cheques para un señor feudal, nos atacaron varios en el camino porque creo que era mucho dinero, pero llegamos sanos y salvos fuuhh −bebió sopa−; era una misión como cualquiera con el problema, claro, de que en ese pueblo del que trajimos el pergamino...

−No-había-ramen −ironizó el sensei al decirlo al unísono con su ex alumno.

−Exactamente fuuhh −nuevo sorbo−. Él único enemigo que nos dio pelea fue ese maricón llamado Kimatochi del que ya le hablé umm mm era muy fuerte ¡Pero nadie puede contra Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo! −levantó los palillos en alto para enaltecer el valor de sus palabras.

−Qué bueno que estén todos bien −Iruka se alegró y suspiró con sosiego porque al fin entendía algo de las explicaciones de su ex alumno... y gracias a Dios era algo bueno y no pasó "nada".

−Ajá... ¡Ah! A que no adivina lo que sucedió, Iruka-sensei.

−¿Qué sucedió? −preguntó, interesado.

−Tiene que adivinar, haga un esfuerzo, ya le di las palabras claves hace un rato.

−Umm (pensando)... No tengo idea, anda, dime −apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y miró, animado, al chico esperando saber más a fondo el misterioso suceso que le pedía que adivinara.

−Verá −Naruto dejó los palillos y se puso más serio que de costumbre−, aparte de todo lo que ya le conté... algo increíble le pasó a Kakashi-sensei.

−¿Increíble? ¿Qué sucedió con él?

(...)

−No me extrañó cuando ocurrió pero ahora recién me pongo a pensar en ello −se cruzó de brazos...−. ¡Uno más! −... y pidió por más ramen.

−A la orden −gritó el dueño desde la cocina.

−¿Qué no te extrañó? Vamos, Naruto, desembucha de una vez.

−Es que... no estoy seguro pero... Kakashi-sensei cambió con lo que le hizo ese maricón −se quedó pensativo.

−¿El homosexual? ¿Te refieres a Kimatochi?

−Sí...

(...)

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias −Naruto retomó los palillos−. Si ya se lo expliqué −volvió a hablar una vez que el dueño los dejó a solas−, y ni siquiera Kakashi-sensei pudo evitarlo, prácticamente Kimatochi dominó la situación por completo hasta que yo logré detenerlo crr crr −mascó un pedazo de carne.

−¿Qué situación? ¿Qué dominó? Explícate.

−Ufffhh pues um era un maricón muy fuerte mmm ominó la siduashón y umm Kakash-sesei no tuvo escapatoria.

−¿Cómo que escapatoria? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dominó qué?

−Dominó la situación mm mm.

−Habla claro, Naruto, no te entiendo −Iruka se empezaba a impacientar.

−¿Mo umm enyende? −seguía comiendo.

−No -.-

−E −tragó−, se lo dije al comienzo, Iruka-sensei, umm fuuhh ramen umm.

−No has dejado de comer desde entonces; no se te entiende nada.

−Si umm ya lo dije y ummmás qué ota cosa umm godría um podría hacerle un maricón uffhh a un hombre.

−¿Qué cosa? ¡¿De qué hablas?!

−Umm de eso umm fue −ingirió−, le dije que no podemos hablarlo en voz alta, Iruka-sensei, uffhh −regresó a los fideos−; y umm que fue horrible.

−¿Horrible? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Y por qué no podemos hablarlo, Naruto? ¡¿Qué hizo el homosexual?! ¡¡¿Qué...?!!... ¿!!!?... No... no estarás diciendo que... a-a-acaso... −Iruka arqueó una ceja.

−Umm um sí −engulló algo−, es inaudito pero no pudimos hacer nada ufffhh ñam... Kimatochi lo tenía en sus manos hasta que lo rescaté.

−E-estás diciendo que Kakashi no-no pudo defenderse y... y q-que ese tal Kimatochi dominó la situación y... y... ¡¡¿Lo tuvo en sus manos?!! −el jounin se paralizó.

−Sí, pero eso es lo de menos, lo que me extraña es que Kakashi-sensei ha sufrido un cambio radical en todo −respondió el ojiazul, más pensativo y serio, contemplando su bol...−, luego de eso estaba más sonriente de lo normal, parece que se volvió otra persona −... para luego levantarlo hasta sus labios otra vez.

−"Que QUÉ"¿Ka-kashi cambió con lo que le hizo ese homosexual? ¿E-está más... ¡más sonriente!? −abrió los ojos exageradamente.

−Si lo viera, Iruka-sensei, está irreconocible umm mm ahora hasta hace mejores chistes...

−¡¿En serio?!

−Sí, de veras.

−Y −Iruka tragó saliva imaginándose los hechos que su alumno le contaba y que ahora recién empezaba a comprender−. ¿Cu-cuántos eran? ¿Cuántos le hicieron eso?

−Umm... no entiendo su pregunta pero eran ocho aparte del líder que era Kimatochi.

−¡¿OCHO?!

−Sí, luego vinieron dos más.

−¡¡¿Encima dos más?!! ¡¡¿Y... Y TODOS PASARON POR KAKASHI?!!

−No todos, Sakura-chan mató a dos, yo a tres y Kakashi-sensei se las vio a los otros tres.

−¡¡¿¿Se las vio??!!

−Sí, los res denían... cof-cof cof...

−Naruto, eso te pasa por comer mientras hablas −le daba palmaditas en la espalda aún desconcertado por la historia.

−Cof cof teumm ya se me pasó umm ¿qué decía?, ¡ah!, de umm mm cía q crr nos dijo que umm sus katmm ...as eran mm largas crr mm y mm muy grandes...

−¡¿Largas y muy grandes?!

−Sí −pasó lo masticado−, Kakashi-sensei nos lo dijo en el camino de regreso, dijo umm −volvió a comer− que se las vio a los tres juntos.

−¡¡¿A los tres juntos?!!

−Nos contó que los tres las mostraron al mismo tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre él.

−¡¡¿LOS TRES A LA VEZ?!! −Iruka se iba a desmayar.

−Yo sólo vi cuando forcejeaba con uno, pero lo mató justo antes de que lo tirara al piso y le desgarrara el chaleco umm umm.

−¡¡¿Le iba a desgarrar el chaleco?!!

−Sí, y de un tajo, felizmente se liberó y lo esquivó crr a tiempo fuuhh −bebió una buena cantidad de sopa−, pero los otros dos sí le rasgaron una manga; de ahí ya no vi más porque también estaba peleando... y luego vinieron esos otros dos, yo acabé con uno y Kakashi-sensei mató al otro con su Raikiri... Uffhh aunque creo que este sí logró tumbarlo.

−... No-no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Kakashi −la cara del perturbado ninja enviaba, de por sí, el más sentido pésame hacia su compañero peliplata.

−Ni yo mm −siguió degustando el más joven−. Pero esos diez ninjas eran unos debiluchos; el más fuerte era el maricón Kimatochi que quería matar a Sakura-chan por ser mujer, pero como Kakashi-sensei se interpuso se llevó la peor parte y Kimatochi se encargó exclusivamente de él.

−¡¿Y a ti, Naruto?! ¡¿A TI TE HICIERON ALGO?! −preguntó exaltado tomándolo por los hombros.

−No grite, Iruka-sensei, estamos en un lugar público... no pasa nada jeje −le dijo al dueño que había asomado la cabeza por la bulla, para luego retirarla.

−Está bien −bajó la voz y lo soltó−. Pero dime qué te hicieron ¿Ese Kimatochi te hizo algo? ¡¿ESOS ENGENDROS TE...?!

−Shhh, no me hicieron nada, no sea tan gritón; Kimatochi me dio un golpe en la cara pero no logró hacerme daño, yo me defiendo muy bien fuuhh −nuevo y último sorbo de sopa momentáneamente−. ¡Quiero otra porción de ramen 'ttebayo!

−A la orden −el feliz dueño reveló una sonrisa al mostrarse y retirarse nuevamente.

−¿Y-y dices que Kakashi quedó muy sonriente y... ¡¿ Y hecho otra persona?!?

−Eso ya me lo preguntó... −el rubio calló al ver al dueño acercarse.

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias −y una vez que el dueño desapareció tras la "puerta"−. Sí, umm crr se la pasó sonriendo todo el día. Ahormm está peqmmmo umm pero umm ms más mmble.

−¡Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para comer! ¡Esto es importante! −lo zarandeó de un brazo.

−Pero, Iruka-sensei, se me va a enfriar y ya es más de las doce, tengo que alimentarme bien y recuperar las energías perdidas ufffhh −sonrió devorando sus fideos.

−Naruto −se calmó−, explícame eso de que es otra persona, por favor; ¿en serio, Kakashi se volvió...?, se... e-es difícil decirlo... no lo puedo ni creer...

−Yo tampoco pero es así, Iruka-sensei, umm um ahora es más amable que antes... Sabe... −se puso a mirar a todos lados, intrigado.

−Qué, qué, dime, qué tengo que saber −preguntaba Iruka, de nuevo enloquecido, sacudiendo más al pobre chico−. Naruto... ¡NO! ¡¡¿No me digas que esos mal nacidos se atrevieron a hacerte lo mismo?!! YO LOS MATO...

−No-mehi-cie-ron-na-da −respondía el otro mientras lo zarandeaban−, ya están muertos, tranquilícese 'ttebayo −se soltó−; no tiene que ver conmigo, es que...

El ojiazul buscó con la mirada a las otras dos personas del lugar que estaban entretenidas en sus labores de limpieza en la cocina; al ver que no les prestaban atención, se acercó al oído del hombre amigo quien todavía seguía consternado por las malas nuevas.

−Kakashi-sensei nos invitó a todos al nuevo restaurante que inauguraron −susurraba a su oído−, él y Tsunade Oba-chan pagarán las mil y un variedades de ramen que pienso pedir cuando vayamos −se alejó y reacomodó en su asiento−. ¿Puede creerlo, Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei nunca invita nada a nadie...

−Eso es verdad... −respondió aún más perplejo el preguntado.

−Sí... eso es lo que me extraña... Crr crr cuando lo dijo me alegré tanto que ni me di cuenta de que era él quien estaba invitando crr −masticaba su trozo final...−, pero eso fue porque Tsunade Oba-chan era la competencia y entre ella y Kakashi-sensei prefiero a Kakashi-sensei −... Se lo pasó−. Por eso... es por eso que creo que la técnica que le hizo Kimatochi lo afectó bastante...

−¡¿LO HIZO CON TÉCNICAS?! ¡¡¿Pero qué clase de técnicas?!! −preguntó el shinobi, escandalizado en su totalidad.

−Una que nunca había visto en mi vida, fue espantoso... incluso después de la acción, Kakashi-sensei quedó inconsciente...

−¡¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!! ¡¡¡¿TANTO ASÍ?!!!

−Umhum (esa es una afirmación de cabeza)... ¡Me trae otro bol!

−A la orden −se escuchó.

−Sí −continuó el rubio−. Le preguntamos a Tsunade Oba-chan y ella nos dijo que no había sido doloroso... pero nosotros lo vimos todo y no parecía...

−¡¡¿USTEDES...?!! −se calló.

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias.

El dueño se retiró a la cocina.

−¡¡¿Que ustedes vieron TODO lo que le hizo Kimatochi a Kakashi?!!

−Con lujo de detalles, Iruka-sensei; Sakura-chan fue la que lo vio más de cerca... quedó muy afectada después de eso...

−¡¡Que Dios nos coja confesados!! ¡Tenías razón! ¡¡¡En qué mundo estamos!!!

−Um... ¡Estamos en Konoha y el ramen muy pronto tendrá el privilegio de ser su plato oficial 'ttebayo! Uffhh −seguía comiendo.

−¡Cielo santo! Y mucho peor: ¡¡¿Dices que ustedes lo vieron todo?!! −Iruka se despeinaba a sí mismo imaginándose todas las atrocidades que tuvieron que presenciar aquellas dos almas inocentes y sin culpa.

−Sí, lo vimos todo; era una técnica inigualable... iba a hacer polvo de Kakashi-sensei crr crr.

−No lo creo... ¡Y solo era uno! Ha de haber tenido una fuerza incomparable para someter a Kakashi tan vilmente...

−Sí, lo dejó pequeño umm umm −seguía engullendo mezclas−, e incluso le gritó a Sakura-chan que no se metiera en la relación, que Kakashi-sensei era suyo y de nadie más, que le pertenecía y cosas así... Kimatochi gritaba como una loca...

−¡¡¿La pobre Sakura soportó todo eso?!! ¡Esto es arte del infierno! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar tal crueldad?! ¡Kami-sama mío! ¡El final de los días está cerca!

−Iruka-sensei, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan religioso? Ha hablado de los cielos y los infiernos más seguido que nunca...

−Por lo sucedido, Naruto, no lo puedo creer ¡Es imposible! ¡Es inhumano! ¡Es una desgracia lo que pasó!

−Sí... Ah, y también no entendía la forma de hablar de Kimatochi, tenía un tono raro cuando le hablaba a Kakashi-sensei, parecía un endemoniado o endemoniada cuando le gritaba que era guapetón, papacito, mi escultura, mi hombre y luego del ataque dijo que era su bombón mmm... Sakura-chan lo iba a matar, pero yo me le adelanté umm mm.

−¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Gritaba todo eso enfrente de ustedes?!

−Sí, y en una voz muy rara umm ñam uuffhh... Parece que se ha vuelto muy devoto, Iruka-sensei; no conocía esa faceta suya...

−Y a quién más nos podemos encomendar, es una monstruosidad lo que sucedió... ¡¿Y Kakashi?!... Él no... no está... no lo creo, ¿dices que él está como si nada? −agregó el nuevo jounin religioso.

−No como si nada, está más amable y sonriente crr umm −ingirió−, hasta dijo que hoy era su día de suerte ¿Puede creerlo, Iruka-sensei?; yo que pensé que él no creía en esas cosas fuuhh −bebió su caldo ramenero.

(...)

−Qué-qué noticia −Iruka estaba más que mortificado y su expresión era indescriptible−, realmente me dejó impresionado, Naruto.

−Era difícil de adivinar, ¿no?

−Ni en toda mi vida me lo hubiera imaginado... no de Kakashi... y eso que él era lector consumado del Icha Icha...

−Y aún lo es umm ñam crr −seguía saboreando.

−Quién lo diría...

(...)

El mayor suspiró, aturdido. Al menos daba gracias a Kami-sama de que su querido alumno no fue víctima de tales infortunios y tan atormentados "ataques".

−Y Sakura, ¿cómo está ella? −preguntó con pena ajena hacia la joven.

−Sakura-chan ya está más tranquila mm mm −una sonrisa pillina se asomó a su rostro−. ¡Y ahora Kakashi-sensei está viviendo con ella dattebayo! Tsunade Oba-chan lo ordenó... uffhh ramen, ¿está seguro que no quiere más, Iruka-sensei?

−¿Cómo puedes comer tan tranquilo? Es una calamidad lo que pasó... bueno... si Kakashi está bien por eso pues... no podemos hacer nada, cada uno tiene sus gustos y preferencias... aunque sigue siendo difícil de creer... Pero Sakura, pobre chica, ella no se merecía esto...

−Se puso muy roja cuando Tsunade Oba-chan umm mm le dio la noticia de que vivirían juntos crr crr pero yo creo que era necesario, estoy de acuerdo con la vieja... ¡Me da uno más y que sea con yapa esta vez! −gritó lo último.

−A la orden −se volvió a escuchar.

−Pero, ¿por qué esa decisión? −continuó el castaño−. Tsunade-sama conoce mejor que nadie a Sakura... Está bien que quiera que sea la terapeuta o algo así de Kakashi por lo ocurrido, pero, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que eso la está lastimando?...

(...)

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias... ¿Y por qué la está lastimando? −preguntó el muchacho cuando se fue el dueño.

−¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Por-por... tú ya me lo explicaste hace tiempo, Naruto; lo que siente Sakura y eso ¿No has pensado en todo lo que debe de estar sufriendo al saber que Kakashi es... es... pues... pues eso, lo que ya dijiste...

−¿Por lo que está pequeño?

−Sí, pequeñ... ¿!!?... ¿Pequeño? ¿De qué estás hablando?

−Si ya se lo conté, Iruka-sensei; Kakash-sesei ahormm está peqmmmo... −dijo o trató de decir.

−No me dijiste nada de eso ¡Explícate y deja de comer!

−Pero me muero de hambre.

−¡¡¿¿Ya vas 19 platos y todavía tienes hambre??!!

−Sí, y mucha, no sabe cuánto añoraba este momento, toda una semana 'ttebayo −dio un buen sorbo y un mascotón a un enorme trozo de cerdo.

−¡Tú comes día y noche! ¡¡Ahora dime de una vez cómo es eso de que Kakashi está pequeño!!

−¿No me escuchó, Iruka-sensei? Se lo dije hace rato, la técnica de Kimatochi cambió de tamaño a Kakashi-sensei, ahora es del porte de mi mano.

−¡¡¿EEEHHH?!! ¡¡Pero, ¿en qué momento dijiste eso?!!

−No lo sé, no recuerdo pero se lo dije ufffhh −Naruto seguía devorando plácidamente.

−¡Tú dijiste que estaba en sus manos!

−Dije que era del porte de mi mano.

−¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Que estaba en las manos de Kimatochi!!

−Ah, pues sí, Kimatochi dominaba la situación umm o sea que estábamos en sus manos, mm pero Kakashi-sensei se llevó la peor parte, o sea que él estaba en sus manos crr fuuhh hasta que logramos derrotarlo.

−¡¿Y eso de que se las vio?!

−Qué tiene que ver eso y qué vio, ¿a qué se refiere, Iruka-sensei?

−¡En la pelea, con los ocho o diez y que pues, pues... −se empezó a poner rojo−. ¡Eso! ¡De que eran largas y muy grandes!!

−¿Las katanas?

−¡¡Las kat...!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ KATANAS??!!!!

−Si ya se lo dije, esos tres tipos tenían katanas largas y grandes; yo sólo vi a uno cuando casi le corta la ropa a Kakashi-sensei ufffhh y él se las vio a los tres juntos...

−¡¡¿Y lo del trato exclusivo?!!

−¡Otra ración de ramen! −gritó−. ¿Qué trato? ¿Dónde? −bajó la voz mientras apilaba su cuenco.

−¡Cuando Kakashi protegió a Sakura y el homosexual se encargó exclusivamente de él!

−¿Kimatochi?

−¡¡SÍ, KIMATOCHI!!

−Es que Kakashi-sensei fue el único al que le hizo la técnica... No puedo creerlo, Iruka-sensei, ¿de verdad no entendió nada de todo lo que hablamos en este tiempo?

−¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!!!

−¿Entonces por qué pregunta?

−¡¡PORQUE...!! ¡Porque...! −se calló.

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias.

Se retiró el dueño.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó el más joven alzando los palillos listo para mandarse al ataque por vigésima vez.

−Porque... ¡PORQUE TÚ LO DIJISTE! ¡Quedó inconsciente y lo del dolor y que quedó feliz...

−¿Se lo voy a volver a repetir todo?, fuuhh.

−¡TÚ...! TÚ... ¡¡Aagh!! −Iruka cacheteó su propio rostro−. ¡¡Tú dijiste que le gritaba a Sakura mientras ella presenciaba toda la relación!!

−Crr crr −rasgaba su carne−. ¿Yo dije eso?

−¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!

−Bueno mm Sakura-chan discutió con Kimatochi porque creo que le gustaba Kakashi-sensei ufffhh y quería tener una cita con él...

−¡¡¿¿Y lo de la relación??!!

−¿Qué relación?

−¡¡¡Que le pertenecía, que era su hombre, que era suyo, TODO LO QUE DIJISTE!!!

−Ah, pues Kimatochi se lo inventó y lo decía raro ñam crr fuuhh.

−¡¡¡¿¿¿Y eso de que gritaba como una loca mientras lo hacían???!!!

−¿Hacían qué?

−¡¡TÚ LO VISTE CON LUJO DE DETALLES, NARUTO!! ¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL LOCO!!!

−Pero qué mosca le picó, Iruka-sensei; nunca lo había visto tan alterado, ¿tiene fiebre?

−¡¡¡¡NO TENGO FIEBRE!!!!

−Entonces debe de ser por estar tan metido en los asuntos religiosos...

−¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ???!!!!

−Lo ve, ya metió a los diablos...

−¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RESPÓNDEME!!!!!!!

−¿Le pasa algo, señor? −Don Ichiraku asomó la cabeza junto con su hija. Ambos armados con cucharón en mano.

−No pasa nada −el rubiales se encargó de apaciguar las aguas−. Iruka-sensei acaba de terminar con su novia, lo dejó por otro y bien feo...

−¿Qué? −el jounin se descolocó.

−Dijo que era un mejor partido −puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno−, hay que entenderlo, tiene una severa depresión...

−¡¡¡¡¡NAARUTOO!!!!!

−Lo ven, qué les dije.

−No se preocupe, señor −continuó el dueño−; de seguro era una mala mujer y no lo merecía; tenga, le dejó un plato de ramen cortesía de la casa y otro para ti, Naruto −puso dos boles que su hija había traído.

−Ah, es muy amable de su parte −sonrió el muchacho.

−¡¡¡PERO YO...!!!

−Vamos, Iruka-sensei, no se ponga así; esto le ayudará a sobrellevar la situación −Naruto acercó los recipientes y volvió a mirar al dueño−; vaya tranquilo que somos amigos, el ramen y yo le ayudaremos a reponerse.

−Bien −padre e hija se retiraron a la cocina.

−Fiuuu −el comelón suspiró de alivio−. Ero-sennin mm mm estaba en lo cierto, la excusa de la novia uffhh siempre queda perfecta −y volvió a comer.

−¡¡YO NO TERMINÉ CON MI NOVIA!! −gritó el jounin de la severa depresión.

−¿Enmoces deñe novia?, umm umm ¡Felicidades Iruka-sensei, ya era hora dattebayo! −seguía merendando su banquete.

−¡YO...! −se sonrojó−. ¡Ahh! Ese no es el tema ¡¡¡Dime exactamente qué fue lo que le hizo Kimatochi a Kakashi!!!

−Le hizo una técnica cuyo nombre no recuerdo crr crr pero eso lo volvió pequeño, se lo dije apenas entramos a comer...

−¡¿Nada más?!

−¿Qué más fodría acerre?, umm yo lo traje de vuelta a la aldea y ahora Sakura-chan lo está cuidando.

−¡¿Esa era la técnica?! ¡Pero tú dijiste que era lo que le hacía un maricón a otro hombre!

−¿Y qué otra cosa podría hacerle sino atacarlo? Ufffhhh.

−¡AGH...! ERES... ERES... ¡¿Esa era la técnica?! −repreguntó con venitas en la cabeza y más contrariado que nunca.

−Sí... ¿Va a comer su ramen, Iruka-sensei? Mire que yo ya terminé el mío y el de usted se ve apetitoso... −Naruto se relamió los labios viendo con ojitos brillantes el vapor que desprendía el cuenco de al lado.

−No, tómalo si quieres −aprobó el otro "digiriendo" otras cosas.

−¡Será todo un honor dattebayo! Hay que celebrar mm mm el hecho de que ya tiene novia ufffhh −absorbió fideos−. ¿Cuándo me la presenta?

−¡No...!, no tengo novia −gruñó el de chaleco verde desviando la mirada, apenado y enfurecido a la vez.

−¿Qué dijo?

−¡Nada! Ahora... bueno... entonces quiere decir que Kakashi no fue... no fue... ur-urtra... urtra-rra-do −habló entre dientes.

−¿Qué dice, Iruka-sensei? No se le escucha nada crr crr.

−¡Que no fue ul-ul... a-jado...

−¿Qué? −Naruto se puso una mano detrás de la oreja para oír mejor.

−¡¡UL-Ul-Ul... Ta-jAdo −masculló apenas.

−¿Un tarado?

−¡¡Que si no lo tocaron!!

−¿Tocaron?, ah, no, no lo tocaron, era un jutsu a distancia.

−¡¡¿Un jutsu?!! PERO QUÉ... QUÉ... ¡AGH! No lo puedo creer ¡Me siento un estúpido! −se autopuñeteó. (¿Existe esa palabra? XD).

−¿Por no tener novia?

−¡Sí!... ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE TENGO NOVIA!!!

−Sí, seguro −Naruto rió con ganas−; umm qué rico estuvo su ramen, aahhhy... creo que con esto estoy satisfecho, tengo que guardar estómago para el desayuno de mañana... ¡La cuenta, por favor!

−A la orden... digo, sí, en un momento −gritó el dueño.

−Iruka-sensei, está todo rojo jeje; vamos, no se ponga así, ya verá que algún día encontrará a alguien...

−¡No estamos hablando de eso! −espetó el mencionado.

−No, claro que no −se rió con más ganas−. ¡Mire, Iruka-sensei, se ha puesto más colorado 'ttebayo!

−¡ERES...!

−Aquí tienes la cuenta −dijo el viejo dueño.

−¡Veinte platos! ¡¡No puede ser!!... Yo que creí que iba a superar mi propio récord... Ni modo, será para la próxima; tome, cóbrese de los veintiuno −habló el chico Kyuubi extendiendo el dinero sacado de las entrañas de su "Gama-chan" (su monedero de rana verde).

−Yo pago el mío −señaló su ex maestro académico.

−No, Iruka-sensei, dije que invitaba yo, ¿recuerda?

−Aquí tienes el vuelto y vuelvan pronto −el dueño sonrió.

−Adióóós ¡Regresaré mañana 'ttebayooo!

−Te esperamos −el dueño sonrió doblemente junto con su hija quien se posicionó a su lado para despedirse de sus clientes.

Y ya en las afueras, siguiendo con la caminata nocturna y con una explicación más especificada para el confundido shinobi...

−Iremos el jueves al país del Viento y ubicaremos a ese clan para regresar a Kakashi-sensei a la normalidad.

−Espero que todo salga bien −Iruka lo miró seriamente−. Naruto, cuídate mucho, podría ser peligroso −puso una mano en su hombro.

−No se preocupe, Iruka-sensei −tranquilizó el rubio−; todo saldrá bien...

Repentinamente se tornó más pensativo y levantó la mirada al cielo, rascándose la cabeza.

−Aunque...

* * *

**  
Hola, a los días que me asomo a actualizar.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que no tiene KakaSaku a por montones pero ese futuro cap. ya está bien redactado, solo aguarden un poco.**

**Preferí hacer una "charlita" previa de los hechos con Iruka porque de tiempos que ni lo mencionan en ningún fic, y lo siento por él pero fue el elegido para las atrocidades que escribo. Créanme que en realidad era una "charlota" pero si publicaba todo creo que iba a ser tedioso leer tanto, hasta el título iba a ser con "parte I" y el próximo "parte II" pero pensándolo bien las dos partes tienen sus diferencias marcadas; así que mejor que se queden con lo leído. **

**Aunque no sé, uno hace lo que pidan las masas, para mí no hay problema, solo digan ustedes: ¿Prefieren los caps. cortos o les gustan más los "largos y grandes"?**

**Y ahora sí, con eso acabo la nota de autora, y como no hay nada que hacer, voy a dar agradecimientos a todas (y repito, no sé si ****"os****") las que dejaron su review hasta ahora:**

**uchihabrum:** En el cap. 3 se dio lo que querías, Kakashi en casita de Sakura, no fue un encuentro romanticón ni nada pero muy pronto más novedades sobre eso; es más, ya está avanzado ese tema EN MI CUADERNO (ya no usaré hojas, dicho en mi otro fic, aprovecho para publicidad) y será para capis futuros.

**tsuki-airen:** Y quién no quisiera tener a ese "muñeco" en sus manos, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

**Crystal Butterfly 92:** Al igual que "Uchihabrum" pudiste leer el tan ansiado "¡Te irás con Sakura!" en el cap. 3 jeje... ¿Y qué fic podría estar sellado como "romance" si no hay celos?

**carisma266:** Nas compañera de fanfiction, ¿Conque quieres tocarle "odo" a Kakashi? Jeje y quién no, lástima que no sea real. Y mi imaginación sí que pasó los límites con este cap. ¿Tú qué crees? Deja tu review y coméntame sobre ello... Ah, y también leíste mi "One shot SEÑOR ANBU", estoy cero ideas para ese fic, cuando lo hice iba a ser un one shot largo y una especie de pasaje perdido en la mente de Kakashi y que lo iba a ir recordando con el tiempo vivido al lado de Sakura, pero ya me perdí y si lo continúo será de aquí a muuuucho tiempo... Ah, y continúa tu fic, qué tal encuentro entre Kakashi y Sakura, ¿eh?.

**wendolyne:** Y sí que Kakashi está a merced de todos, a merced de Sakura o.o pero lo pequeño no le quita lo astuto y lo inteligente para nada. Y leí tu fic, órale kakashi llevándose a Sakura y eso del cansancio pues levanta sospechas con otras cosas jojo, espero que lo continúes pronto.

**saku_1203felin:** Lo del "kakashito" te lo acepto, y gracias por leer mi fic, disculpa si no pude poner lo de permitir reviews anónimos anteriormente.

**catylokita_173:** Bienvenida al mundo KakaSaku, espero que te siga gustando esta historia, algo loca, lo sé, pero por qué no habría de ocurrir, ¿sí o no?.

**narutito:** Hola, ejem bueno ya lo aclaré en el cap. anterior, "Sasuke-kun" no aparecerá, al menos no por ahora, porque está en una misión en las lejanías de Konoha. Y Kakashi ya está viviendo con Sakura como todos queríamos... ¡Y qué bueno que te guste U2!

**Aire2409:** Y nuestro peliplateado reapareció y hasta casi se vuelve Hokage, pero mejor así nomás, porque "Sasuke-kun" planea algo y bien feo, así que piña por Danzou, eso le pasa (o le pasará) por metiche ¡Larga vida a Hatake! ¡Sí, qué viva!... ¬¬ Y a ver cuándo reapareces tú también, dejaste tu fic en lo más interesante... Continúalo pronto n.n

**yomita:** Saludos para ti también, y gracias por leerlo y darte el trabajo de pasar a dejar tu review, me hacen muy feliz TT; qué bueno que te gustó mi fic y me da gusto que te guste el KakaSaku como a mí me gusta y como a todos debería gustarles XD.

**Nicki:** ¿Qué tendrán las madres para que nos quieran prohibir estos divinos pasatiempos? Espero que te vaya bien con las calificaciones y ten la certeza de que seguiré escribiendo, muy tarde o temprano pero nunca dejo algo que he empezado. Y leíste mi otro fic, pongo mis agradecimientos aquí porque un segundo cap. para él lo veo muy muy inexacto, no tengo inspiración; si lees lo que le escribí a la colega "Carisma266" sabrás cuáles eran mis intenciones con ese one shot. Sakura está pequeñita, lo sé, pero mi propósito era el que creíste: Un encuentro tierno y muy dulce entre ellos... y ¡Madre mía! Al igual que tú siento lo mismo por el Uchiha menor pero qué le vamos a hacer, solo espero que a Kishi-sama no se le ocurra la desquiciada idea de dejarlo con Sakura, me muero de suicidio si pasa eso, dos veces que se quede con Naruto y un millón que se quede con Kakashi.

**jesica-haruzuchia:** ¿Eres nueva? Pues bienvenida a esta, tu humilde casa de seguidoras de la pareja Kakashi y Sakura... aunque creo que ya leí tus fics antes, ¿te estás reintegrando? Pues igual, bienvenida. He aquí la conti, no tiene KakaSaku pero al menos Iruka habla de ellos y en el próx. dirán más sobre eso y habrá más de eso en los proxis. Y de mi otro fic, sí, la conti se hará aguardar, no sé si hacerlo como "two shot" o un fic largo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo... repito ocurrirá. Y continúa tu fic, que tal sueño el de Kakashi, ¿eh? Y no me imagino eso de bailar con Shino XD.

**pichicoy:** Eres la última persona que dejó su review y por eso cierras con broche de oro los agradecimientos, eres la que más "jajas" me ha escrito y espero que no hayas muerto de la risa con este porque aún falta historia, no te me adelantes que aún no es tu hora. Y qué bueno que te haya divertido... ¿Kakashi sin ropa? Umm (mano al mentón) ¡Por Dios! Ahorita me vuelvo Iruka imaginando cosas, pero eso de la ropa se verá más adelante.

**Y como siempre me rayé escribiendo, es algo inevitable, disculpen. Gracias a todas(os) las(os) que leyeron este y/o mi otro fic. Y de ese agradezco a: **Hatake Nabiki, katsuki-hatake-haruno93, Eleos Argentum y k2008sempai**. Agradezco aquí porque ese fic estará en un largo proceso de cuarentena, al menos hasta que su dosis de inspiración llegue. **

**Qué me olvido... Ah, en el cap. anterior, la frase dicha en la discusión del inicio (_... "La memoria es el único paraíso del que no podemos ser expulsados"..._) no recuerdo dónde la leí (yo hice la función de Paréntesis, ahí lo aclaro): no sé si fue en otro fic o si la saqué de alguno de mis libros de célebres pensamientos, pero el hecho es que la encontré escrita en uno de mis cuadernos y me pareció una buena frase. Discúlpenme por esto también si la copié de alguien de por aquí.**

**ºoº (Lo siguiente es parte de un review de aclaración que dejé yo misma para este cap.) ºoº  
**

**Si entendiste a la perfección no hay necesidad de que leas esto porque no es algo importante que tenga que ver con el desarrollo de la historia, pero mejor lo aclaro porque el siguiente capítulo se hará esperar:  
**  
**1.** Ejem, en la parte de narrador omnisciente (la que narro yo) digo que Ichiraku Teuchi (el dueño) es de medio siglo porque ya va por las 51 velitas. No nombré a Ayame (la hija) porque no iba a ser trascendental su participación. Y no sé si la habitación del fondo sea la cocina pero para el cap., sí lo fue.

**2.** En el cap. 3 señalo que todos tienen nivel jounin y eso incluye a Iruka. Y cuando digo que es "el más querido sensei" es una forma de relacionarlo con Naruto, "el más querido alumno"; o sea, es como se miran ambos. Lo aclaro porque ese puesto es de Kakashi, así que no crean que Iruka es el más querido, al menos no para mí.

**3.** Naruto dijo que no podían hablar en voz alta sobre "lo que le hicieron a Kakashi" porque en el mundo de los ninjas la discreción vale mucho, y el saber que el famosos ninja copia ahora está pequeño puede despertar deseos de venganza de gentes del pasado a los que el peliplata "no les haya servido el té" o dicho un "cómo no, quedas disculpado y perdonado de toda culpa" para ser exactos (¬¬ simplemente enemigos).

**4.** Y por último, el tono raro al que se refería Naruto era el sicalíptico usado por Kimatori (sicalíptico significa erótico, sensual, obsceno, excitante, lujurioso, libidinoso, sexualmente malicioso... Todo en uno... Por eso es bueno incrementar nuestro vocabulario para ahorrar ideas y espacio XD), pero también el chico-kyuubi entrelaza la explicación con los gritos de Kimatori e Iruka cree que todo fue dicho con ese tono mientras el homosexual "lo hacía" con el indefenso y hasta inconsciente de Kakashi; razón por la cual en la imaginación del jounin "la escena" también incluía "audio"... Pero no todo fue así, ya que no todos los halagos fueron en ese tono, al menos los dichos como reclamo a Sakura eran con furia y odio.

**ºoº (Fin del review de aclaración) ****ºoº**

**Me despido... **

**Str Mercury**


	5. Llegar a los diez

**En sección reviews, hice una agregación de la nota de autora del cap. 4. Dense una vuelta por ahí para mayor información (ya colocado al final del capítulo 4).**

* * *

Naruto es sano entretenimiento y obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo me baso en ese entretenimiento para elaborar esta historia. Y las aclaraciones sí son mi propio entretenimiento.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

−"Pienso, cito, o meto mi cuchara con el doble sentido".

−Hablo.

−(Aclaro e informo).

−¡¡Elevo la voz y estoy enojado!!

−HOY SÓLO INICIO CADA ORACIÓN Y GRITO "AS", UNA "GE" y "ACHES". COMILLAS, ERES MI ENGREÍDO A PARTIR DE AHORA.

−"Por eso lo quiero, jefe".

−(Hubo pelea entre Mayúsculas y Signos de exclamación).

−Hoy inicias el capítulo, Paréntesis, pero te quitan la identidad de nuevo, ¿no?

−(Sí...)

−Vaya, no quisiera estar en tu lugar... Sé que todos estamos tristes pero al menos me da gusto tener mi nombre definido y haber iniciado el capítulo anterior... y justo con mi papel favorito.

−(Si son tal para cual).

−"Parlanchines".

−Y a mucho orgullo, Comillas.

−(Um... bien por ti...)

−No te desanimes, Paréntesis. Hay que hacer algo para que inicies con tu nombre a la próxima.

−(Sí... Creo que voy a reclamar mis honorarios, aquí están atentando contra un derecho constitucional).

−Quéjate a la justicia que yo te apoyo... A lo mejor y también les sacamos una buena cantidad por la explotación laboral a la que nos someten.

−(Ya veremos. Y para empezar, ¿qué te parece si flojeamos en el trabajo?)

−Yuuujuuuu...

−(En eso no te pareces al entusiasta).

−Nop... pero igual yo tengo que trabajar sí o sí o no hay capítulos.

−(Estamos en las mismas...)

−¡¡Par de vagos, qué tanto están cuchicheando!!

−MIRA QUIÉN HABLA DE VAGOS.

−¡¡¡Yo trabajé a la par con usted en el capítulo anterior. Merezco un descanso!!!

−YO SOY EL JEFE Y ORDENO QUE TIENES QUE TRABAJAR AHORA.

−¡¡Y a ver, usted y quién más me va a obligar, ¿eh?!!

−QUEDAS DESPEDIDO.

−¡No puede despedirme porque soy indispensable! ¡¡¡Cómo le quedó el ojo!!!

−TSK.

−"Jefe, no tiene por qué gastar saliva y torcer el ojo por 'Signos de exclamación', él es peor que un vago y no merece oír su varonil voz".

−COMILLAS, ERES DIGNO DE SER MI ENGREÍDO.

−"Oh, jefe, me halagan sus palabras".

−TE MERECES TODOS LOS HALAGOS POR SER UN BUEN SUBALTERNO.

−"Jefe".

−COMILLAS.

−"Jefe".

−COMILLAS.

−(Están ensayando mucho los papeles futuros... y eso que ni siquiera será parte de sus guiones).

−"Somos profesionales en lo que hacemos, nos sabemos todos los papeles".

−ESE ES MI MUCHACHO.

−Por eso no van a participar mucho en el capítulo de hoy, ¿no?

−COMILLAS SÍ, PORQUE ES UN BUEN PROFESIONAL Y ADORA SU TRABAJO ¿VERDAD, COMILLAS?

−"Claro, jefe, yo hago lo que usted me pida, estoy a su servicio y a su completa disposición".

−BIEN, NOS VEMOS EN LA NOCHE PARA HABLA DE LO QUE YA SABES.

−"Oh".

−Comillas, ¿tienes fiebre? Te ves raro, y te has puesto ro...

−"Nada, nada, estoy bien".

−(Y nosotros también somos profesionales y nuestros servicios, valen; así que vamos a trabajar poco hasta que nos paguen).

−Bien dicho.

−¡¡Si ustedes son un par de vagos ellos son un par de mari...!!

−DILO Y TE CORTO LA LENGUA.

−¡Ya me callo!

−Mejor empezamos nosotros, Paréntesis.

−(Bueno, ahí voy. Y conste que será corto).

−Y no habrá mucha div...

−(Cállate que yo soy quien da las informaciones extras. Ya lo arruinaste).

−Pero si tú me lo contaste y como ya lo dije yo, mejor lo decimos ambos: en este y en el siguiente capítulo no habrá mucha diversión (o sí, depende de qué les parezca cuando terminen de leerlo), pero en el que sigue a estos, sí la habrá (no es algo seguro). En este y en el siguiente no tanto porque estamos de luto.

−¡¡...!!

−"..."

−...

−(...)

−NO ME LLOREN QUE SOMOS BIEN HOMBRES.

−Jefe, usted también está llorando.

−YO NO... QUE NO ME LLOREN SNIF.

−No lloraremos, señor.

−"Él 'estará ahí' en nuestros corazones por siempre, no tenemos por qué llorar".

−(Lo recordaremos por su excelente música y su talento en el baile).

−¡¡Que en el otro Neverland descanse y de Peter Pan goce!!

−SNIF SNIF.

−"..."

−(...)

−¡¡...!!

−...

−ES HORA DE TRABAJAR.

−(Está bien, jefe. Ya no nos deprimamos más e iniciemos el capítulo).

* * *

**Kakashi de bolsillo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 5: Llegar a los diez  
**

Casa de Sakura, 11:37 p.m.

−No te resistas, Sakura-chan. Sé que quieres verlo.

−No.

−Sí.

−No.

−Sí.

−No.

−Sí quieres.

−Pero eso sería como aprovecharme de usted.

−No lo sería, yo me estoy rindiendo y te estoy dando permiso.

(...)

−¿E-está seguro?

−Sí.

Sakura giró en un santiamén y lo miró con las manos apretadas, la boca abierta y los ojos brillando de emoción; solo faltaba que estos sean acorazonados y sería toda una fan enamorada.

−Caíste n./

−Pfff −bufó y se encogió de hombros.

−Tienes que tener más resistencia, Sakura-chan.

−No vale. Usted se aprovecha de mi noble inocencia y de las ganas que tengo por verlo.

−Yo no me aprovecho de nada, y tú dijiste que no tenías ganas.

−¡Agh! ¡Pero de ahora en adelante no volveré a caer en la tentación! −lo miró, decidida, y le dio la espalda de nuevo.

−...

−...

−Oh, aún queda arroz y estoy algo lleno para comerlo rápido, así que lo haré muuuy cal-ma-da-men... te...

−Y demórese todo lo que quiera que yo no voy a voltear −increpó la pelirrosa, sonriendo satisfecha y llevándose un trozo de pescado a la boca.

(...)

**1 minuto después.**

−Se me cayeron los palillos, Sakura-chan, ayúdame a buscarlos.

−Aquí tiene dos nuevos −dijo la chica sin voltear, estirando el brazo hacia atrás y plantando en la mesa dos astillitas raspadas de un palillo tamaño estándar.

−Qué amable de tu parte −Kakashi los cogió−, pero ahora tengo sed y el té... está delicioso... glu... glu...

Sakura escuchaba el recorrido de la bebida por la garganta de su sensei y por la de ella recorrió saliva.

(...)

**5 minutos después.**

−¿Me das un aumento?

−Claro, Kakashi-sensei −estiró el brazo hacia atrás con la palma extendida.

−...

−...

−...

−Ponga su bol en mi mano.

−Oh, sí, sí −Kakashi tomó su "bol" y se acercó a la mano femenina.

Lo soltó antes de llegar y cayó en la mesa de rodillas.

−AAGHH... ¡Au! Sakura-chan, llama a los paramédicos, me muero −decía con dolor y con los brazos alrededor de su estómago.

−¡¡¿Está bien, Kakashi-sensei?!! −Sakura volteó, alarmada, de inmediato.

−Sí n./ −respondió muy bien parado el enmascarado.

−¡No me asuste de ese modo!

−Es un vale todo, Sakura-chan; y ya has volteado ocho veces, me faltan dos para ganar.

−¡Ja!, ni crea que volverá a suceder, no va a ser tan fácil vencerme −giró otra vez, sonriente y confianzuda.

−No, yo no creería eso, es muy difícil vencerte n./

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**20 minutos antes.**

−¡Gracias por la comida! −puso un dedo en el borde de su máscara, mientras Sakura lo miraba atenta.

−...

(...)

−¿Quieres verlo? n./

−Yo no... −desvió la mirada al ser descubierta−. Me-me voy a comer a la cocina para que tenga más privacidad −se levantó, ruborizada.

−No, come conmigo, por favor −el ojo negro la miró dulcemente y la muchacha accedió a la petición sentándose con el rubor más marcado que al principio.

−...

−...

−...

−Sakura-chan, sigues siendo la pequeña niña que se muere por ver mi rostro.

−¿Pequeña niña? −arqueó una ceja.

−Sí, la pequeña Sakurita n./

−Ah, ¿sí? Pues me decepciona que un ninja genio como usted no haya notado que han pasado siete años y que ya no soy "Sakurita" −dijo con sarcasmo lo último.

−Pero pareces "Sakurita" al ponerte tan roja solo porque deseas verlo −señaló su propio rostro todavía tapado.

−¡Yo no soy una niña y no estoy tan desesperada por querer verlo!

−Sí lo estás.

−¡Que no!

−Que sí.

−¡Le aseguro que yo no voy a hacer nada por intentar vérselo!

−¿Es una especie de apuesta?

−¿Apuesta? Algo así... Sí, sí es una apuesta.

−¿Y qué apostamos?

−¿Quiere apostar?

−Tú quieres apostar, ¿no?

−Umm −lo miró analísticamente.

−¿No quieres?... Entonces quiere decir que sí te mueres por ver mi rostro, por eso sigues tan roja.

−¡Eso no es verdad!

−¿Lo ves? En eso también te pareces a una pequeña niña intentando decir mentiras creíbles.

−¡Bah! −le dio la espalda, sentada y cruzada de brazos−. Usted lo pidió, Kakashi-sensei. Vamos a apostar.

−Apostemos entonces... ¿Y qué apostamos?

−Yo no voy a intentar verle el rostro durante toda la cena a partir de este momento.

−Sakura-chan, no sabes hacer apuestas. Te voy a ganar muy fácil.

−¡¿Qué dijo?! −volteó a verlo, esta vez, enfurecida.

−Primer intento n./

−¿Qué?... ¡Oiga, este no cuenta!

−Tú dijiste "a partir de este momento".

−Mmm −le dio la espalda de nuevo.

−Bien; para darte ventaja y hacer más clara la apuesta, pongamos las condiciones: si no me miras en un intervalo de diez minutos mientras como, ganas y yo te debo un favor; pero si durante toda la cena tú me miras como mínimo diez veces, yo gano y harás algo que yo quiera.

−Kakashi-sensei, nuevamente me decepciona; con esas condiciones yo tengo toda la ventaja.

−Sí, pero yo te convenceré de que me mires.

−Eso lo dudo, usted come tan rápido que terminará al minuto y yo ganaré sin ningún esfuerzo.

−Tú también me decepcionas, Sakura-chan. Dije intervalo de diez minutos, o sea que comeré tomándome mi tiempo y como cualquier mortal... y sin máscara...

La oreja de Sakura tembló extrañamente.

−Y como hay tiempo suficiente y tengo mucha hambre, comeré con ganas tu deliciosa comida y tú no me verás mientras como porque no te interesa ver mi misterioso rostro oculto para el mundo por años; y pasarán los diez minutos y perderé ante tu talento de indiferencia y te deberé un favor... o algo que tú quieras... lo que tú pidas... incluyendo lo que estás rechazando a ver...

Todo el cuerpo de Sakura tembló extrañamente.

−Claro que sería en el caso de que aceptes las condiciones de la apuesta y como veo que no qui...

−¡Trato hecho! −lo miró con decisión.

−Ya van dos intentos n./

−¿Ah? ¡Eso no es justo!

−Vale, vale, que no cuente el primero pero este, sí. Y para igualar un poco el asunto que sea un vale todo.

−¡Bien!

−Bien.

−¡No perderé, Kakashi-sensei!

−Yo tampoco, Sakura-chan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(...)

−¡Me quemo, Sakura-chan, me quemo!

−"No voy a voltear, no voy a voltear" −la cabeza de Sakura sudaba gotitas al por mayor.

−AAHH AAHH Agua, por lo que más quieras, necesi-to a... gua... Sa... ku...

(...)

−¡¡¡¡No, Kakashi-sensei!!!!

−Nueve veces n./

−Pe-pero... ¡¡¿No que se quemaba?!!

−Y así fue. Mi lengua ya iba a sufrir quemaduras de tercer grado; felizmente que aún tenía un poco de té helado y la salvé a tiempo −levantó el diminuto recipiente de plástico que hacia de taza, y que, según la explicación de su alumna, era lo único, junto a los tres mini-boles, que había sobrevivido y que ella había podido encontrar de los "implementos de la vajilla" de su desaparecida casa de muñecas, hace más de 15 años−. Así que las quemaduras no pasaron del segundo y ya sanarán pronto.

(...)

−Mentiroso ¬¬

−No te miento; es más, ya sanaron y me siento como nuevo.

−¡No le creo! ¡Usted mintió al decir que se quemaba, así que seguimos en ocho!

−Ah-ah (esa es una negación de cabeza), vale todo, así que estamos en nueve... ¿Ves que no tenías toda la ventaja?, y mira que apenas y han pasado 21 minutos y ya estoy a punto de ganar.

−No se confíe que todo depende de mí, Kakashi-sensei −Sakura golpeó la mesa con su recipiente vacío, posó los antebrazos en esta, y recostó su cabeza en ellos con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

−¿Vas a dormir en la mesa?

−No soy tan tonta como para dormir sentada en el comedor de mi propia casa; solamente cierro los ojos para asegurar mi victoria −sonrió.

**2 minutos después.**

−¿Sakura-chan, ya te estás durmiendo tan pronto?

−No... esoy... ¡durmiendo! −sacudió su cabeza para disipar el adormecimiento.

Eso sí, sin abrir los ojos.

**6 minutos después.**

Sakura yacía dormida apoyándose en la mesa.

Qué gran oportunidad desperdiciada para hacer gala de su "cariño" como amigo.

Tendría más libertades con su nuevo tamaño; pero en este momento cómo y cuánto desearía ser el Kakashi de la mañana para poder levantarla al estilo matrimonio-sin-coacción-ni-por-"motivo"-en-camino, acomodarla entre sus brazos y acariciar su cabello mientras subía por las escaleras, abrir la puerta de la alcoba con sigilo para que no despertara, depositarla en la cama y contemplarla por un buen rato, acostarse a su lado y abrazarla de nuevo pero esta vez por la cintura, muy pegados... o mejor aún, sacarla de su ensoñación con un beso... ¡en la frente!... y luego otro... esta vez en la mejilla... y otro... y otro... ¡en la otra mejilla!... y más besos... un poco más cerca al espacio entre las dos mejillas... y otro... y otro más en esos pliegues rosados de su cara... y seguir... y seguir... y despertarse los dos por completo... por... com... ple... to...

−"Es una tontita dormilona..." −borró sus recientes pensamientos mientras acariciaba un mechón de rosado cabello, parado en el hueco formado entre el brazo flexionado y la cabeza de la joven−. ¡Despierta, Sakura-chan!

−¿Eh? −apenas Sakura abrió los ojos, el color regresó a sus mejillas al tener a Kakashi prácticamente en sus narices.

−Diez. Gané n./

−¿Qué? Pero −se irguió y echó un vistazo hacia el lado en el que inicialmente comía su sensei (al frente) y luego le devolvió la mirada a este−. ¡Usted ya terminó de comer! −miró su reloj de pulsera−. ¡Y ya han pasado diez minutos, así que yo gané!

−No −levantó como trofeo un pedazo de pan−, yo sigo comiendo; y según mi reloj, justo ahora se cumple el minuto diez; y no contradigas a mi reloj porque tiene la hora exacta de la torre del Hokage, incluido el segundero.

−¿Usted tiene reloj? −preguntó Sakura sorprendida−. ¡¡¡¿Y está a la misma hora que el de la torre del Hokage?!!! −añadió más pasmada.

(...)

− U-.-

− U¬¬

−Sí tengo reloj... Y no cambies el tema; ya me viste diez veces así que yo gano la apuesta y ahora me tienes que cumplir algo que quiero.

−Hmp −Sakura lo miraba con mala cara.

−"... Una tontita dormilona y enojona..." Yo gané y un trato es un trato, palabra de kunoichi a shinobi, de ex alumna a ex maestro, palabra de _amigos_.

(...)

−Sakura bajó la cabeza, derrotada, sin percatarse de la inflexión de su maestro al pronunciar eso último−. Está bien, perdí, ¿y qué quiere hacer o que yo haga?

Y Kakashi siendo Kakashi y a pesar de su "aspecto inexistente" imposible, no quería, no podía y no iba a desaprovechar su "oportunidad" del todo.

−Quiero dormir contigo n./

(...)

−... −Y el sonrojo que la invadió superaba incluso al de Hinata en sus años púberes−. Yo Kak-kashi-se...

−"... Una tontita dormilona, enojona y nerviosa..." En tu habitación, no en tu cama.

−Pe-pero...

−Sakura-chan, soy un paciente en tratamiento y es mejor tenerme cerca por si las dudas. Además, no quiero dormir solito, que tal si un gato o una paloma hambrienta se mete por la ventana y me come, estoy muy indefenso −miró al techo inocente−; no querrás perder a tu querido ex maestro.

−No soportaría perderlo.

Kakashi abrió el ojo al tope.

−Porque es mi ex maestro y amigo claro y... yo... eh, sí, sí, usted gana. Yo me voy a acomodar su habitación entonces −Sakura apresuró el paso por las escaleras, directo a su recámara-refugio.

(...)

−"... Será una tontita dormilona, enojona, nerviosa y a veces distraída..."

Miraba la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

−"... pero siempre cumple su palabra y es muy amable..."

Sonrió de nuevo.

−"... y muy hermosa".

Y el shinobi bajó su máscara y siguió degustando del pan de su mano... sin sospechar que en otro lugar no muy lejano, estaba por iniciarse una "verdadera y clara" conversación y que dentro de diez minutos, la cara de un compañero le iba a estar enviando sus más sentidas condolencias mientras un ex alumno contaba cosas de las que él nunca se enteraría.

* * *

**  
Y con la sección de aclaraciones creo que se "aclaró" todo.**

**Si leyeron mi perfil, sabían que me gustaba, gusta y gustará la música de Michael Jackson. Justo ese día estaba haciendo un trabajo y leí por ahí las preguntas de Yahoo, y yo las ignoré pensando en que era un bromista haciendo preguntas ficticias, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no era el bromista, eran "los" bromistas, los foros eran bromistas, la radio era bromista, CNN era bromista ¡Todos los medios de comunicación eran bromistas!**

**La noticia me descolocó cuando se confirmó pero no puedo decir que me haya chocado tanto porque no era su seguidora a muerte (solo de Queen). Así que solo me queda enviar desde aquí mi más sincero pésame a todo aquel fánatico de corazón del talentoso Jacko. Muchos no creen en el fanatismo que uno puede desarrollar hacia su cantante o banda preferida pero yo lo entiendo y comprendo muy bien el dolor por el que están pasando. Como decían en la radio: "Ahora el Rey del pop estará cantando con un coro de ángeles celestiales junto a John Lennon, Freddie Mercury (mi venerado Dios del Rock), Elvis Presley, Jimi Hendrix entre otros".**

**¡Larga vida a todos los que se fueron y que a la vez nunca se irán!**

**(...)**

**Y ya dejando de lado esos pesares, sé que el cap. estuvo flojo (¿Las aclaraciones sirvieron de algo para compensarlo?), pero el siguiente del siguiente estará mejor (ese ya está bien guardado en la pc pero me faltan unas dos páginas y en ese, Kakashi mostrará lo irreconocible que está (o sea que ya lo estaba desde ese tiempo)... mejor esperen al siguiente para entender lo que se viene en el que sigue a este siguiente).**

**Mejor solo esperen la conti u.u.**

**Tengo redactada una parte que vendría de aquí a unos cinco o seis capítulos, un KakaSaku divertido (si hasta yo me reí, ya estoy loca ¬¬), comparable al nivel humorístico del cap. 4 ojo que será de otro tema (recuerden: KakaSaku divertido, no jounins malpensados).**

**Ayer me inundó la inspiración y empecé a escribirlo a las 11 p.m. y lo terminé a las seis y media de la mañana ¡Con un perfecto récord de solamente ocho frases tachadas! Me rayé como maniaca y me entran unas ganas de adelantar todo y publicar esa parte pero la historia tiene que seguir sus pautas y "esa escenita" se hará esperar; les adelanto que será de la tarde del primer día vivido con Sakura, y es larga así que será dividida y muy divertida. Pero por ahora a concentrarse en el hoy y no en el mañana.**

**Sin tiempo, examen de vida o muerte (más se va para la muerte) este domingo; tengo que estudiar como no tiene idea.**

**Así que gracias en general a: **uchihabrun, Nicki, pichicoy, Crystal Butterfly 92, yomitachan, Tsuki-airen, Alexxandra-san, Aire2409, jesica-haruzuchia, Yo (XD), wendolyne y Eleos Argentum.

**¿Se rieron en el cap. 4? Qué bueno, me alegra ¿Se rieron o al menos les gustó este? Si quieren responder denle a las letras verdes de más abajo.**

**Fueron palabras de...  
**

**Str Mercury**


	6. A mal entendedor ¡Ilumíname, Señor!

No puedo entender cómo es que existen mentes tan grandiosas y brillantes como la de Don Kishimoto, el creador de Naruto. Y aún no entiendo cómo es que yo no estuve al tanto de tan majestuosa creación por casi todo el 2007. Y más aún, no entiendo cómo es que después de tanto tiempo es que puedo publicar la continuación de este fic basado en esa creación. Y mucho más aún, no entiendo cómo es que haya demorado tanto cuando ya lo tenía todo escrito junto con el cap. 4.

... No entiendo muchas cosas, ¿no?

* * *

**El siguiente es un aviso contratado:**

El sistema de Aclaraciones está temporalmente fuera de servicio por pequeños problemas con los trabajadores de dicho sector.

Ya se iniciaron las conversaciones con su representante, el Sr. Mayúsculas, y amablemente se llegó al acuerdo de que seguirán ejerciendo sus labores de manera normal mientras continúen sus pasivas protestas.

Atte. La gerencia.

(¬¬ ¿Existe?)

* * *

**Kakashi de bolsillo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 6: A mal entendedor... ¡Ilumíname, Señor! **

Konohagakure, a unas cuantas calles del "lugar no muy lejano", 12:25 a.m.

El muchacho contemplaba las nubes del firmamento azulado.

(...)

−¿Aunque qué, Naruto? −preguntó el jounin mayor al verlo tan pensativo de repente.

−Tsunade Oba-chan explicó algo que no entendí: ella dijo que algunos de los capturados por esos Chotsus encontraban la verdad y quedaban felices o algo así.

−¿Felices?

−Sí, la vieja dijo que la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, se moría; otros escapaban por haber sido amables y cariñosos, otros no sé si escapaban pero se quedaban traumatizados, otros se suicidaban, otros se unían al clan y otros encontraban la verdad y la felicidad en las maléficas torturas que les hacían esos shinobis raros ¿Usted sabe cómo es que encontraron esa verdad y felicidad, Iruka-sensei?

−Umm −pose reflexiva−, ¿no es por lo que acabas de decir?, ¿por esas... −Iruka carraspeó− "torturas" que les habrán hecho esos "raros", como dices, cuando estaban en cautiverio?

−Creo que sí... pero lo que yo quiero saber es de qué forma es que pudieron encontrar la verdad y la felicidad siendo torturados; no puedo entenderlo −Naruto tamborileó con una mano en su barbilla...−. Umm −..., luego se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo−, Iruka-sensei, lo que usted está diciendo es que, de algún modo, disfrutaron de todas esas maldades que les hicieron, ¿no? –inquirió mientras le devolvía la mirada a su ex mentor, y ambos seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo.

−Ah −sobó su cabeza el mencionado−, tú eres él que se está respondiendo solo, yo simplemente dije lo que tú dijiste...

−O sea que sí lo disfrutaron −seguía cruzado de brazos.

−Supongo... claro que no todos; intuyo que solamente los que quedaron bien y se unieron al clan, no vieron esas experiencias como torturas ni maldades, para ser exactos...

−Entonces eran masoquistas −dijo Naruto medio asombrado.

−Eeeh... sí... en todo el sentido de la palabra, creo que sí −Iruka hizo una mueca como única expresión de su mal camuflado nerviosismo.

−¿Y qué clase de torturas especiales les habrán hecho? ¿Sabe, Iruka-sensei? −lo miró, curioso.

−... Amm... −tragó saliva el interrogado, mientras las gotas de su sudor hacían un alarmante campeonato en su tobogán-cabeza para ver quién llegaba primero desde los parietales al cuello y que, a la vez, delataban más a ese nervioso personaje interrogado−. No lo entenderías del todo todavía −hablaba rápidamente−, pero con la edad que tienes, supongo que ya te das una idea de lo que hacía Jiraiya-sama en las casas de citas, ¿no? Vale, es obvio que no te das una idea y por eso no lo entenderías; así que confórmate con saber que lo que les hicieron esos miembros de Chotsu fue casi lo mismo, y punto.

(...)

−... −Naruto lo miraba.

−Jeje UUU n.n UUU

−Aaah... −sonrió y posó las manos en su propia nuca−, con razón salían felices...

−¡¿Cómo?! −Iruka se detuvo y las "competidoras" del campeonato acaecido en su cabeza se paralizaron−. Naruto, ¿en verdad sabes lo que hacía Jiraiya-sama en esos lugares que frecuentaba?

−Claro, si yo también formé parte de esas jaranas.

−¡¿Que tú qué?! −se tambaleó.

−Sí −respondió tranquilo el chico-kyuubi, deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante−. Yo anduve muchas veces por esos lugares buscando a Ero-sennin para que continuara entrenándome −rumbearon de nuevo−, pero siempre se escabullía y muchas de esas mujeres con las que él solía estar se me trepaban encima y me hacían cositas... −rió.

−N-Naruto, ¿tú ya...? −Iruka lo señaló trémulamente.

−... Y siempre, justo en esos momentos, Ero-sennin se aparecía y evitaba que esas mujeres me "robaran", como decía él, y a veces me invitaba un par de copas y reíamos mucho, y luego yo terminaba mareándome y dormido en la silla.

−¿Eso nomás?

−Sí, y con una resaca de padre y señor mío −sonrió−. ¿Ya ve que yo también me sé frases religiosas?

−Ya decía yo −el maestro suspiró sonoramente haciendo caso omiso a ese último comentario−. Pero, ¿te emborrachabas con Jiraiya-sama aún siendo un menor de edad?

−A veces; pero porque él me obligaba −afirmó repetidas veces con la cabeza−. Ero-sennin decía que era parte del entrenamiento ninja aprender a tomar Sake; pero esas eran patrañas, él sólo me hacía beber para luego meterse a una habitación a jugar con esas muchachas coquetonas.

−Y tú... ejem... −habló en tono de broma−, no entrabas a "jugar", ¿o sí?

−Sí.

Iruka Umino se detuvo en seco, y miró a su rubio ex alumno con una meritoria y perfecta imitación del rostro de este siendo testigo de algún exorcismo espiritual o en contemplación de un alma en pena (con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos).

−¿Qué ocurre, Iruka-sensei? −preguntó el rubiales deteniéndose a un metro de distancia.

−...

−¿Iruka-sensei?

−... Naruto −se acercó con el semblante remarcado en seriedad y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros−, tú... ¿tú ya has estado con una mujer?

−Claro, con muchas.

−Tragó saliva−... ¿Con muchas?

−Sí, por ejemplo con Sakura-chan, con Hinata-chan, con Ino, con Ten-ten, a veces con Temari, con Shizune nee-chan, con Tsunade Oba-chan...

−Espera, espera −lo interrumpió−. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero con "estar"?

−Claro, se refiere a pasear, a conversar, a acompañarse, a entrenar y cosas así, ¿no?

(...)

−... −Iruka suspiró por quinta vez en esa noche, soltó sus hombros por tercera, y retomaron el camino por segunda−. Sí, a eso...

−Lo que pregunta, Iruka-sensei −regañó el muchacho con sabiduría.

−Hmp... Pero entonces, ¿a qué jugaban cuando entrabas con Jiraiya-sama y esas mujeres a una habitación? −preguntó el mayor más serenado, deduciendo la todavía-inocencia de su alumno preferido.

−Pues juegos como "La gallinita ciega" o "Ponerle la cola al burro".

−¿Qué? −enarcó una ceja.

−Sí −un puchero de enojo se asomó en la cara de Naruto−, y yo siempre tenía que hacerlas de la gallina o del ponedor de cola y al final siempre terminaba en la calle y no me dejaban entrar −añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Iruka sonrió.

−Y... −continuó el más joven− hay otra cosa que nunca entendí...: cuando le reclamaba a Ero-sennin por hacerme esperar en las afueras, él no me hacía caso; y en algunas ocasiones lo único que decía, sonriente y borracho, era que él había sido el ganador, pero se contradecía al decir que le otorgaron el papel de burro y yo que sepa eso no se puede hacer en el juego... Nunca entendí esa frase y él siempre se las ingeniaba para cambiar de tema y no explicarme... ¿Usted sabe qué significa, Iruka-sensei? Una vez le pregunté a Kakashi-sensei y él solamente murmuró: "Qué gran escena" y luego me tomó de los hombros y me dijo: "Enorgullécete de Jiraiya-sama, y felicítalo y dale las gracias de mi parte por incluir esa recreación en el capítulo 6, definitivamente es uno de mis favoritos", palabras que tampoco entendí y que tampoco me explicó Kakashi-sensei. Y también le pregunté a Tsunade Oba-chan sobre lo de Ero-sennin y ella se puso toda histérica y empezó a insultarlo como nunca, y tampoco entiendo el porqué si solo era un simple juego... ¿Por qué la vieja se puso así, Iruka-sensei? ¿Y a qué se refería Kakashi-sensei con lo de la escena, Iruka-sensei? ¿Es una gran escena que te pongan la cola como perdedor, Iruka-sensei? ¿Eso se le hace al perdedor, Iruka-sensei? ¿Acaso cambiaron las normas de ese juego, Iruka-sensei? ¿Y qué quería decir Ero-sennin con eso de ser el burro, Iruka-sensei? ¿No se jugaba con un burro dibujado, Iruka-sensei? ¿Ahora los participantes la hacen de burros, Iruka-sensei?

−Muchas preguntas y lo siento, Naruto, no sé la respuesta de ninguna −rascoteó fogosamente su amarrado cabello, dejando en K.O. a sus gotas-competidoras−. Mejor regresemos a lo de la misión, ¿sí?

−Uhm... Ya, está bien...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

−Sakura, ¿esto lo hiciste para mí?

−Sé que está simple y feo y que no es de su agrado, pero puedo arreg...

−No, está bien, sí me gusta, es muy acogedora −la cortó, sonriente−. Hasta podría asegurar que es una "habitación" mejor que la mía.

− ¬¬ No sea exagerado, si no hay casi nada.

−Para mí está perfecta así como está.

−Sí, claro −dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

−De verdad... Además, he dormido en sitios peores...

(...)

−Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei −gruñó Sakura mientras caminaba en dirección a su propia cama.

−¿Te enojaste?

−No.

−Sakura...

−...

−Pero si te estoy dando la razón −Kakashi se encogió de hombros viendo la espalda de su ex alumna desde su posición: sentado sobre el "borde" de su nueva "recámara"−. Tú misma eres la que dijo que te salió feo... y como no te gusta que te contradigan...

−Hmp −lo miró mientras apagaba la lamparilla al lado de su cama y dejaba, así, la habitación alumbrada únicamente por la luz lunar.

−Es broma, te salió muy lindo n./

−Sakura se acostó−. La puerta del baño está entreabierta por si lo necesita. Hasta mañana, Kakashi-sensei −le dio la espalda.

−...

−...

−Ya es mañana, Sakura-chan.

−Entonces hasta dentro de unas horas y que duerma bien −cerró los ojos.

−Igualmente, que descanses...

Kakashi saltó al interior de su "habitación", se preparó para dormir, se acostó en su "cama", acomodó a su retoño naranja al lado de su "almohada", y se dispuso a dormir también.

(...)

**1 minuto, 18 segundos después.**

−Sakura-chan...

−¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei?

−¿Estás enojada conmigo?

−No.

−¿En serio?

−Sí... Ya sabe cómo soy, no se preocupe; no puedo enojarme con usted por algo tan tonto −Sakura se giró en 180º para mirar hacia el lado donde estaba su escritorio.

−¿Entonces me perdonas por la bromita que dije? −Kakashi seguía en su "cama".

−Está perdonado −sonrió.

−Gracias −Kakashi sonrió también−. Achú...

−Salud.

−Gracias.

−¿Está seguro de que no es un resfriado, Kakashi-sensei? Ya está así desde hace media hora...

−Estoy bien, Sakura-chan, no hay de qué preocuparse; además, tú también has estornudado una cuantas veces, seguramente alguien está hablando de nosotros.

−Naruto...

−Es lo más probable.

−Um...

−Ya hay que dormirnos.

−Hai.

(...)

**3 minutos después.**

−Sakura-chan...

−¿Sí?

−Gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

−De nada.

(...)

**4 minutos, 26 segundos después.**

−Sakura-chan...

−¿Uhm?

−Estás muy cansada, ¿no?

−Sí −bostezó−, la misión... me agotó bastante...

−Hmp... Descansa entonces...

(...)

**7 minutos después.**

−Sakura-chan...

−...

−¿Sakura? "De verdad estaba muy cansada".

−¿Sí?

−¿Sigues despierta?

−Usted me despertó.

−Ah, lo siento, no volveré a molestarte, soy un tonto, discúlpame, no fue mi intención, no quise...

−No hay problema −lo cortó bostezando otra vez−. ¿Y qué iba a decirme?

−Yoo, eh... nada, solo que se me olvidó darte las buenas noches.

−Ah... dirá los buenos días.

−Ah, pues sí.

−...

−...

−...

−Que sueñes con los angelitos...

−¿Angelitos? −Sakura rió, adormecida−, claro, y usted no vaya a soñar con los "angelicales" episodios del paraíso de Icha Icha...

−¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Yo nunca, jamás en toda mi vida, soñaría con escenas tan candentes y apasionadas como esas! −mintió.

−Sí, cómo no −Sakura rió nuevamente−. Usted no soñaría con esas cosas, no, claro que no; un hombre tan decente como usted no dormiría con un Icha Icha al lado de la almohada.

−¡Por supuesto que no! "¿Cómo se habrá enterado de eso?" −pensó observando al retoño-contenedor-de-lo-"nunca"-soñado−. Yo nunca soñaría ni dormiría con el Icha Icha estando en tu casa.

−¿En la suya, sí?

−Obviamente.

−...

−...

−Ya duérmase, Kakashi-sensei.

−Está bien, Sakura-chan.

(...)

**11 minutos, 53 segundos, 89 centésimas después.**

−Ah... Sakura-chan...

−...

−Que tengas dulces sueños −musitó.

−...

−"Espero tener los mismos... contigo" −cerró el ojo.

La noche (o lo que quedaba de ella) iba a ser larga, muuuuy larga para Hatake Kakashi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**31 minutos antes, de vuelta a ya más de unas cuantas calles del "lugar no muy lejano".**

−... ¡Ya entiendo lo que la vieja quiso decir 'ttebayo! ¡Eso quiere decir que Kakashi-sensei quedó en el grupo de los felices 'ttebayo!

−Creí que entendiste que quedaban así porque los emborrachaban −una gota, solo una gota, recorrió esta vez la frente de Iruka.

−Ah, sí... ¿Entonces Kakashi-sensei no está en el mismo grupo de los felices?

−No hay grupo de felices, Naruto −Iruka suspiró−. Será mejor que lo sepas de una vez... −tomó aire−, Tsunade-sama dijo que unos se unían al clan, ¿no?

−Sí...

−Y ese clan es de homosexuales, ¿no?

−Sí...

−Y única y exclusivamente de homosexuales, ¿no?

−Sí, también.

−¿Aún no la captas?

−No.

−Naruto... si a esos capturados y a los que se unieron, les agradó lo que vivieron con ese clan es que ellos también descubrieron que eran homosexuales.

−¡Ándale, Iruka-sensei!... ¿Entonces si Kakashi-sensei quedó alegre quiere decir que... ¡¿KAKASHI-SENSEI TAMBIÉN ES COMO KIMATOCHI?!!

−¡NO!

−¿No?

−¡A él no le hicieron lo mismo, ¿acaso lo capturaron o lo "emborracharon"?!

−Ah, sí, verdad, je −hacía ademanes con la mano−, cualquiera se equivoca, Iruka-sensei, no se loquee de nuevo...

−¡No me estoy loqueando! −desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco−. Aunque tienes razón, cualquiera se equivoca...

−Ajá... Espere un momento... −Naruto se detuvo.

−¿Qué ocurre? −el no-loco también se detuvo.

−¡Usted dijo que los que se unían al clan era porque también eran maricones!

−Pues... sí... −tragó saliva.

−¡Y cómo sabe que esos capturados que encontraban la verdad y la felicidad también eran maricones si no todos ellos se unían al clan! ¡Además, una borrachera no te hace maricón de la noche a la mañana!

−Amm −las gotitas revivieron y reanudaron el campeonato−, el alcohol a veces saca mucho a flote jejeje...

−Uhm −Naruto lo miró picadamente−, usted me está ocultando algo, Iruka-sensei, no solo los emborrachaban, les hacían otras cosas que usted no quiere contarme −re-cruzó los brazos.

−¿Y qué otras cosas podrían hacerles? −Iruka apresuró el paso−. Tú mismo dijiste que un maricón sólo podría atacar a otro hombre, ¿recuerdas?

−Ya, pero eso es una pelea, y ese otro hombre era Kakashi-sensei −lo alcanzó−, y como usted dijo, a él no lo emborracharon, sólo lo empequeñecieron; y también −Naruto se le adelantó y le cortó el paso−, Iruka-sensei... usted en el Ichiraku parecía estar pensando que Kimatochi le hizo otras cosas a Kakashi-sensei... ¬¬ y ahora no me quiere decir cuáles eran esas cosas...

−Nada, Naruto, ya te dije que no lo entenderías, son cosas de homosexuales −continuaron con el vagabundeo.

−... ¿Usted entiende esas cosas? −preguntó con temor.

−Eeh... sí.

−El kitsune paró boquiabierto ante la confesión del mayor−. I-ru-ka...

−¡Digo que las entiendo porque son cosas que uno aprende a lo largo de la vida, no es que las sepa porque sea homosexual! −puso el grito en el cielo, deteniéndose igualmente.

−Ah...

−Mira, Naruto −Iruka se acercó y pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor, para después retomar la caminata−, lo normal para nosotros es que nos gusten las mujeres, y a las mujeres los hombres atractivos, fuertes, varoniles y valientes como tú o como yo...

−Está haciendo que me sonroje dattebayo −sonrió ante esos halagos−, y conste que no soy maricón, a mí me gusta Hinata-chan −dijo más serio.

−Sí, lo sé −Iruka sonrió también−; como te decía, eso es lo que nosotros vemos como normal −suspiró para buscar las palabras más adecuadas para el chico−; pero son solamente estereotipos sociales implantados a lo largo del tiempo... Naruto, escucha, tú sabes que uno mientras va madurando, define su orientación sexual, empezando por sentir atracción hacia alguien...

−Así como yo, a mí desde chiquito me gustaba Sakura-chan 'ttebayo y ahora estoy loquito por Hinata-chan 'ttebayo.

−Sí, y lo mismo sucede con los homosexuales, solo que a ellos les gustan los de su mismo sexo, y no hay nada de malo en eso, cada uno es como es y punto; sin embargo, hay otros que por el entorno en el que viven, por el qué dirán de la gente u otros factores, reprimen esos sentimientos y actúan apegándose a lo "normal"; y otros que sencillamente no se dan a la idea de ser homosexuales... pero puede que estos últimos vivan experiencias que les quiten la venda de los ojos, experiencias como las que se puede vivir con ese clan...

−¿Qué tipo de experiencias? Explíqueme, Iruka-sensei, ande, no sea malo.

−Dije que no ¬¬ −tomó distancia y siguió caminado con las manos en los bolsillos (¿Habían caminado abrazados todo ese tiempo?).

−Hmp -.-

−La cuestión es que esas experiencias pueden hacer que un hombre descubra lo que en verdad es, acepte su homosexualidad, su verdadera naturaleza...

−Ya... lo que usted está diciendo es que puede haber hombres que creen que son hombres hombres y en las manos de esos Chotsus pueden descubrir que ya no son ni hombres −concluyó Naruto con aires de sorpresa.

− U-.- Todos son hombres, no importa si les gusta las mujeres o no.

−¿Así sean maricones?

−Así sean maricones, y créeme que hay muchos en todas partes.

−Vaya... −se cruzó de brazos.

−No debemos juzgar a nadie, Naruto...

−No estoy juzgando a nadie, Iruka-sensei; solo que aún no entiendo cómo es que existen tantos Kimatochis en el mundo, ¡y encima que se junten en un clan?

−Son cosas de la vida... −el rostró de Iruka se tornó de preocupación−. Y ahora ustedes van a tener que ir a la boca del lobo...

−Dirá a la boca de las mariposas, no son lobos −rió.

−Es un decir -.-

−Ah... Pero sigo sin entender cómo es que existen tantas personas como esas.

−El maestro miró al cielo y suspiró relajado−. De todo hay en la viña del Señor, Naruto...

−Iruka-sensei, si sigue con eso va a terminar colgando el chaleco por la sotana.

−¿Tú crees? −sonrió mientras le devolvía la mirada.

−Sólo escúchese a usted mismo −repentinamente se detuvo−. ¡Ahora por fin entiendo algo 'ttebayo!

−¿Y qué es lo que entiendes? −Iruka también se detuvo.

−La razón por la que usted no tiene novia... −se acercó y ahora él pasó un brazo por los hombros del shinobi−. Iruka-sensei, sé que quiere mucho a Diosito, pero ese es un amor platónico ¿Por qué no mejor se busca a una linda chica de carne y hueso? Estoy seguro de que nuestro Kami-sama redentor −miró al cielo, sonriente− estaría más contento con que usted se casara y tenga Irukitas 'ttebayo.

−Una gota, de nuevo solo una gota, resbaló por la frente del adulto−. Creo que seguiré tu consejo...

−Me da gusto, ya quiero ser tío de alguien.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

(...)

−Iruka-sensei...

−¿Uhm?

−¿Y cómo es que se hacen los hijos?

Caída de anime por parte del cuestionado.

−Muchas digresiones por el día de hoy, ¿no crees? −se levantó y rumbeó a lo desconocido nuevamente−. Sigamos hablando de la misión.

−Ok −Naruto lo alcanzó−. Pero dirá la noche de hoy, ¿o de mañana? ¿Y qué es una digresión, Iruka-sensei?

−Desviarnos del tema.

−Ah −rió−, pero sólo estaba bromeando, sí sé cómo se hacen los hijos.

−Entonces ya no hablemos de eso.

−Si eso quiere... −Naruto caminaba con las manos en la cabeza−. Recuerdo otra cosa que nunca entendí, Ero-sennin dijo una vez: "Si alguna vez quieres tener hijos, de mi parte está que te instruyas al detalle en cómo disfrutar en el proceso; y si yo no puedo enseñarte, habla con Kakashi o con Iruka para que te lleven a la librería y aprendas los métodos más efectivos", y ya le pregunté a Kakashi-sensei y él se negó a llevarme a esa librería ¿Usted lo hará, Iruka-sensei? ¿Y me puede explicar los métodos más efectivos para hacer hijos, Iruka-sensei? Por favor −rogó con cara de pura inocencia.

Iruka se detuvo y giró para encararlo.

−¡¡HABLEMOS DE LA MISIÓN!!

−Está bien dattebayo -.-

* * *

**  
A los años.**

**Como dije al comienzo, está parte ya estaba redactada junto con el cap. 4. Y originalmente, el cap. 5 estaba dentro de este, pero ya ven que soy de las que escriben sin parar. Así que el siguiente capítulo será más largo ya que contendrá dos capítulos.**

**Lo iba a publicar hace tiempo, pero por exámenes y el estudio (toda la vida -.-) no pude juntar antes todos los fragmentos, de este capítulo, que tenía ya redactados por todas partes en la pc (sufro de desordenitis). Y también mi perro (se llama Tobi) enfermó y estuvo tres días en la clínica veterinaria (eso, la semana pasada), ahora felizmente ya se mejoró u.u Perdón por la demora.**

**Como señalé en las aclaraciones del cap. 5, este cap. estuvo bastante flojo a mi parecer, y puede que no se apegue a la realidad del anime (un Naruto muy inocentón, ¿no creen?, ¿y borrachín?, nah... ¿Y Ero-sennin siendo un "burro"? u.u Lo que se me ocurre) pero así lo hice y así lo publico; aunque sí le aumenté una que otra cosa para relacionarlo con caps. futuros (de este fic). Espero que les haya gustado u.u**

**Y la parte de la casa de Sakura aún queda un poco confusa, explicaciones las daré más adelante.**

**Y como no me gusta dar muchos detalles de cosas del pasado (suelo contradecirme a menudo), les doy el dato de que en mi fic ella vive sola; Kakashi le lleva de 13 a 14 años, no de 14 a 15 como es en realidad; y que puede haber muchas cosas que no cuadran con el verdadero perfil de un homosexual, pero eso ya se verá en capítulos mucho más adelante (porque lo del otro fic, como lo mencioné en el cap. 1, aún es un proyecto soñado).**

**Minutos de agradecimiento:**

**loba_blanca:** Estoy continuando, me tardé mucho pero por fin puedo regresar a mis andares u.u.

**pichicoy:** Gracias por los jajajajajas, me inspiran a continuar; y las situaciones que se vivirán durante la convivencia en casa de Sakura tendrán su propio espacio en unos dos o tres (o más) caps. Ya no me retrasaré tanto u.u

**k2008sempai:** La vida me trata más o menos, más yendo para lo menos u.u. Qué bueno que te agradó el cap. 4 y el 5; y si te reíste, me alegra, porque la intención es que este fic le dé entretenimiento a los lectores, así como a mí me alegra leer lo que escriben por aquí.

**Aire2409:** Doy señales de vida; y como dije en un review que te dejé, el doble sentido aún no acaba ¡No señor! (disculpa, señorita Un.n) Kakashi tendrá que pagar las consecuencias en esos capis siguientes de los siguientes. Y por otro lado, me encanta todo lo que has publicado hasta ahora, espero la conti ansiosamente de "Kakashi, Sakura 1, 2 y 3": ¡Kakashi adulto! ¡¡Kakashi-kun!! ¡¡¡Kakashi-anbu!!! Ahhhhy (cada vez soy más cursi u.u)... ¡y Sakuras!, ya estoy alucinando con Kakashi-kun y Sakura-chan de 13 años, ¿juntitos?, bue, no sé, es tu fic; y en el caso de los mayores tampoco sé cómo será el "acuerdo", además de que el 1er. y 2do. Kakashi, por orden de edad, son más serios que el Kakashi del presente, así que supongo que serán más reservados (adiós a mi alucinación u.u ¿o no?) y ¿cómo hará la Sakura joven? ¡Waaa! Conti, conti... Y también de "Mi persona especial" por supuesto, ese Gai, y el besito... estoy repitiendo lo que te escribí en review, me rayaría con más palabras, pero hay más gente a la que agradecer.

**Crystal Butterfly 92:** Ni yo entiendo lo que escribo, ya estoy como Naruto con tanta duda u.u Y más adelante, sucederán cosas muy... ejem... creo que voy a tener que cambiar el "rated" O.O

**Jesica-haruzuchia:** No sigas mis malos pasos, no hay que perderse demasiado u.u Y muchas, pero muchas gracias por los halagos n.n siempre creí que no tenía futuro en la escritura más que para ensayos y narraciones aburridas del colegio, felizmente existe Fanfiction para darme un rayito de esperanza ¡y lectoras, claro que sí ^o^!

**Corsaria:** ¡"Madre", gracias por los dos reviews! (inserte llanto). Otro cap. falto de esencia kakasakurera, pero no me pude contener a expandir el sufrimiento de Iruka, explicarle esas cosas al inocente (y ni tanto) de Naruto, era algo que quería poner y al final me salí con la mía. Y no continué ni tan pronto, disculpa u.u

**Eleos Argentum:** Parte de lo irreconocible de Kakashi: ¿reloj de finta?, ¡a quién se le ocurre! (a mí u.u), pero hay que comprender al hombre, trata de ser más sociable, y un reloj para demostrar un "cambio" es el primer paso... de ahí a utilizarlo ¬¬... Con lo de la apuesta, ni yo misma sé si fue eso... Y leí tu fic "El Camino a su Corazón" ¡Genial! En esa situación yo me imagino a un Kakashi "rockandrolleando" con un trapeador, y a las enfermeras gritando desquiciadas y tirando prendas, y Kakashis agitando los hitai-ates y a las mismas enfermeras usando esas bandas como corbatas en los cuellos de las Hatake-copias ¡waaa!... no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Sakura u.u... aunque me apunto para el calzado de una enfermera n.n

**lizeth2:** Es un alivio que haya hecho reir mi fic hasta ahora u.u Me alienta a continuar ¿Este cap. resultó divertido? Espero que al menos haya servido para alegrar tu día. Bezozz^^

**chio-miau:** Último review del cap. 5, gracias por dejarlo y darme más ánimos para continuar, cuídate igualmente. Y leíste mi otro fic "Señor Anbu", no estoy muy inspirada para continuarlo pero algún día lo haré n.n a mí me pareció un bonito encuentro entre ellos, por eso lo escribí ahhhy (eso es un suspiro) Señor Anbu, encuéntreme (ya estoy desvariando)... ¡y no voy a demorar tanto en publicar los siguientes episodios!... u.u no aseguro nada.

**Mucha tristeza por hoy, ¿no? (mucho "u.u"), necesito alegría para mi vida... ¡Villanos, ya me animé a publicar otras historias que tengo!... lástima que estoy a las justas con mi tiempo u.u... cambiemos: T.T**

**Anímense todas ustedes a escribir algo, que yo estaré dispuesta a leerlo.**

**Con todo esto, termino.**

**Cap. 6 subido, risas, no sé; advertencia ya dada en el capítulo anterior, clic a lo verde de más abajo, y si se les antoja también cliqueen el "Go" para algo bueno.**

**Un saludo de...**

**Str Mercury.**


	7. Aspectos y Vergüenzas Part I

**Con respecto al capítulo anterior, daré una explicación de los "juegos recreativos" para aclarar las dudas, en general, que hayan podido tener sobre ellos y el porqué y cómo los jugaban, sobre todo Jiraiya...**

**... Iruka, dame tu fuerza u//u...**

**Ejem.**

"La gallinita ciega" es un juego clásico en el que a uno de los participantes se le venda los ojos, mientras que los otros hacen un círculo a su alrededor y empiezan a cantar y girar a manera de corro, a la vez que la gallina gira en su mismo sitio. Basándonos en la versión avanzada más completa, en algún momento la gallina es el que da la voz para que paren, busca con las manos a alguno de sus compañeros del juego que forma parte del círculo, y una vez que lo encuentra, usando el tacto tiene que reconocer de quién se trata (o sea tocando sus brazos, cabello, cara...); si lo reconoce, intercambian los papeles y así siguen cantando y tanteando hasta que se aburran. Para este caso, la canción sería:

_Gallinita, gallinita, ¿qué le falta a tu morral?_

_Una shuriken y un kunai_

_Da tres vueltas y lo encontrarás._

Naruto siempre era el de los ojos vendados (o hitai-ateados) al que, con engaños, lo echaban fuera de la habitación aprovechándose precisamente de su ceguera obligatoria.

No mencioné nada de este juego, pero no está de más que se den una idea para descifrar cómo sería en el _caso Jiraiya_. Yo creo que para él, esta sería una de sus dinámicas favoritas, considerando que tenía que "tocar" a las señoritas participantes para el reconocimiento... y siendo el Ero-sennin que todos conocemos, él (y nadie me puede contradecir) seguramente iba a hacer un amplio y minucioso "reconocimiento" como gallina.

**Ahora con lo del burro u////u.**

(Carraspeo, carraspeo, carraspeo)... emm... veamos... En semántica narutera y lo común para todos, "Ponerle la cola al burro" es un juego colectivo que consiste en colocarle una cola de papel u otro material a una imagen de un burro que para el juego, obviamente, carece de cola. Al igual que en el de la gallina, el ponedor de cola debe tener los ojos cubiertos, se le da vueltitas para marearlo, y con ayuda de las indicaciones de sus compañeros empieza a caminar en dirección al burro para clavar la cola.

Gana el que la coloque más cerca del... aaah... lugar-donde-debe-estar-la-cola.

Todos sabemos eso, pero como es de Jiraiya de quien hablamos, hay que relacionar esos conceptos lo más que se pueda a la mente del ermitaño, es decir, examinar toooodos los sinónimos y acepciones del nombre de este juego, los sinónimos más pegados al mundo de Jiraiya, al entretenimiento de Jiraiya, a lo que le gustaba a Jiraiya: "Po-ner-le-la-co-la-al-bu-rro", con énfasis en la 5ta y 6ta sílaba, en relación más estrecha a sinónimos en Argentina y Colombia (o simplemente con la búsqueda de imágenes de "colas" en Google... y que conste que a Jiraiya no le gustaba (ni conocía, supongo) la Coca-Cola, así que omitan las bebidas si es que eso aparece en su búsqueda (tampoco creo que fuera zoofílico O.O); combinando esto con las tres primeras sílabas, con el hecho de que el juego se daba en una casa de citas, y que Jiraiya hacía de "burro humano" y las mujeres eran las participantes que "le colocaban la cola" y no en referencia a una de papel, ni de vidrio, ni de lata, ni de envase descartable... no es muy difícil sacar conclusiones, ¿o sí?

... ¿No me digan que sí?

**Suficiente doble sentido por hoy. Por algo Iruka se hizo el desentendido con Naruto u//////u**

* * *

Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto y de todos sus personajes. Yo únicamente los tomo prestados para elaborar esta historia.

* * *

Aclaraciones, (unidas), JAMÁS "serán" ¡¡¡vencidas!!!

Aclaraciones, (unidas), JAMÁS "serán" ¡¡¡vencidas!!!

−Hay que gritar más fuerte para que nos escuche el jefe desde su oficina.

−¡¡Tú eres el que no grita nada!!

−Y AQUÍ ESTOY. ESTÁS CIEGO O QUÉ.

−(Jefe, creo que se refiere al jefe mayor, al que nunca nos dejan ver).

−Ajá... y Signos de exclamación, yo estoy gritando todo lo que puedo, hasta me estoy quedando ronco.

−"Eso es cierto, además, la intención es lo que cuenta".

−¡¡Tú cállate, que por ti nuestras oraciones de protesta apenas y son oraciones!! ¡¡Me pregunto quién fue el estúpido que te dio la orden de que dijeras el verbo!!

−QUIERES PELEAR DE NUEVO, ¿EH?

−¡¡¡¡Cuando quiera!!!!

−(Ya cálmense, hay que estar unidos para que nos hagan caso; la unión hace la fuerza, ¿recuerdan?)

−¡¡¡TÚ NO TE METAS!!!

−Me da gusto que ya se estén amistando de nuevo.

−¡¡AQUÍ NADIE SE ESTÁ AMISTANDO, IDIOTA!!

−"Si sigues siendo tan bocazas, te van a destripar uno de estos días".

−Pero esa es mi razón de vivir, Comillas; papá y mamá me hicieron con mucho amor para que yo uniera al mundo entero en una comunicación armoniosa y gratificante, me dieron su cariño por la libertad de expresión, para darle voz a los oprimidos, romper las cadenas de la esclavitud que los atan; permitirle a los bebés introducirse en este mundo tan hostil y tirano en el que...

−¡¡¡QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO!!!

−¡Y no te metas con los bebés que ellos son míos!

−SON MÍOS.

−"Los 'beibis' son del jefe".

−¡¡Malditos!!

−Ustedes solamente los hacen llorar.

−¡¡TÚ NO HABLES!!

−"Si sigues diciendo 'bakerías' te van a mutilar trozo por trozo uno de estos días".

−Comillas, no pienses cosas tan feas, hay menores leyéndonos...

−(Ya, no se distraigan, deberíamos estar protestando. Jefe, Signos de exclamación, ya dejen de pelear, céntrense en la huelga, por favor; igual tú, Comillas).

−¡¡HMP!!

−"Qué aburrido".

−¿Y yo también me centro?

−(Sí, también).

−A GRITAR ENTONCES.

−Uno para todos y tod...

−"No, esa es fea, ¿por qué no mejor: 'La voz de las aclaraciones es la voz de Dios'?".

−Pero eso no rima y no da tanto como para gritarlo.

−"Tu frase tampoco".

−Mmm... no sé más...

−¡¿O sea que vamos a gritar lo mismo todo el día?!

−SÍ, ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

−¡¡Que ya me cansé de gritar lo mismo!!

−PUES TE AGUANTAS. A GRITAR.

Aclaraciones, (unidas), JAMÁS "serán" ¡¡vencidas!!

−« ¿Por qué están protestando? ».

−Hola, Evocador de recuerdos, ¿viniste para apoyarnos?

−« En realidad no, lo que pasa es que mi jefe Flashback me envió para ver por qué tanto alboroto, dice que no puede concentrarse ».

−¡Concentrarse en qué, si ese nunca trabaja!

−« Pues él dijo que hoy iba a trabajar como negro ».

−¿Como negro?

−(Quiere decir: trabajar arduamente).

−Ah...

−« Sí, y ahora creo que está juntando los guiones de ustedes para el capítulo. Puede que yo también participe ».

−Esperemos que sí.

−(El evocador está mirando a Comillas).

−« Hola ».

−"Hola".

−Comillas, no seas tan grosero, tiempos que no te ves con Evocador y lo tratas así.

−« Am... no me llamo Evocador ».

−¿No?

−« No... ah, ahora que recuerdo no les dije mi nombre ».

−(Pues no).

−« Bueno, me presento: mucho gusto, soy Comillas angulares ».

−Ah, pues bienvenido, Comillas angulares. ¿Escuchaste eso, Comillas? Hasta son tocayos...

−"Da igual... mejor sigamos con la huelga".

−« ¿Y por qué están protestando? ».

−Porque a Paréntesis no le quieren poner su nombre al iniciar los capítulos.

−(¿No era porque no nos pagan?)

−Y QUIÉN DIJO QUE PROTESTAMOS POR PARÉNTESIS, SI YO HABLÉ CON LOS SUPERIORES PARA QUE DESPIDIERAN A ESTE.

−¡¡Este tiene su nombre y también quiere paga!!

−"Yo pensé que era por vacaciones".

−« ¿No saben ni por lo que están protestando? ».

−Nos falta trabajo en equipo...

−(No reclamemos por tonteras, necesitamos un sueldo).

−"Paréntesis, estoy contigo. Mi hermano necesita más tratamiento para estar saludable en los capítulos futuros 'porque voy a participar más', ya no queremos ser mantenidos por las beneficencias".

−« Yo apoyo a mis primos ».

−"No somos tus primos".

−Comillas, es muy malo negar a la familia.

−"Sí, como sea".

−¡¿Y qué vamos a gritar para que nos hagan caso?!

−(¿Nadie sabe otras frases de protesta?)

−¡Tú eres el sabelotodo, ¿no?! ¡¡Habla ahora pues!!

−Pero yo soy el que hablo.

−¡Tú no dices nada inteligente!

−Óyeme, seré un poco atolondrado, pero no tanto... aunque igual no sé otras frases...

−¡¡¡Agh, mejor cállate!!!

−Hmp.

−¡¡Piensa, Paréntesis!!

−(Pensaría en una frase pero ese es el papel de Comillas, no quiero meterme en pleitos con él).

−COMILLAS.

−"Mande, jefe".

−PIENSA EN UNA BUENA FRASE. DELÉITANOS CON TU SAPIENCIA.

−"A la orden. Umm..."

−(Comillas está pensando).

−Vamos, Comillas, tú puedes.

−"Umm..."

−A la bin, a la ban, a la bin bon ban, Comillas, Comillas, ra ra ra... a ver, otras porras que me acuer...

−¡¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!!!

−Pero hay que darle las buenas vibras.

−"Se me ocurrió algo".

−Dinos, dinos.

−(Comillas sacó un papel y anotó algo).

−"Tenga, jefe, a ver si le gusta".

−(Mayúsculas tomó el papel).

−POR ESO DIGO QUE ERES MI MUCHACHO. COMILLAS, ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI.

−"Oh, jefe".

−COMILLAS.

−"Jefe".

−COMILLAS.

−Ya no hagan eso; va a fracasar nuestra huelga si no gritamos algo convincente.

−"Bueno, jefe, distribuya lo que le toca a cada uno".

−BIEN.

−(Minutos después de acordar todo).

"Aclaraciones" mal PAGADAS, (lectoras) ¡¡¡afectadas!!!

"Aclaraciones" mal PAGADAS, (lectoras) ¡¡¡afectadas!!!

−¡¡Pero eso suena raro, si somos hombres!!

−¿TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ES UNA MALA FRASE?

−¡¡Claro, a usted y a su muchacho no les afecta, si son...!!

−ME TIENES HARTO.

−Ya no peleen, nos van a despedir a todos por su culpa.

−¡¡¡TSK!!!

−« Y por qué no simplemente le cambian unas palabras y generalizan ».

−¿Cómo así?

−(Comillas angulares tomó el papel y tachó algo, luego se lo dio al jefe).

−UMM, NO HAY DUDA DE QUE SON FAMILIA.

−"Oiga".

−(Luego de un nuevo acuerdo).

"Empleados" mal PAGADOS, (lectores) ¡¡damnificados!!

"Empleados" mal PAGADOS, (lectores) ¡¡damnificados!!

−(No a la discriminación, por ahí debe haber algún lector hombre).

−"Y ni tan hombres".

−« Siempre pensando en todos, mi querido primo ».

−Y nosotros seguiremos protestando mientras ustedes leen la continuación.

−¡¡¡Y SEGUIREMOS PELEANDO TAMBIÉN!!!

−(Gracias por leernos).

* * *

**Kakashi de bolsillo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 7: "****Aspectos"**** y "****Vergüenzas"**** Part I**

Continuando con la caminata sin rumbo fijo...

−Pero, Iruka sensei, de qué vamos a hablar si ya le dije todo lo de la misión en el Ichiraku... y como usted no quiere explicarme las cosas que les hacían a esos shinobis capturados, pues ya no hay más que decir... −Naruto hablaba observando el cielo con dejo de ingenuidad−, claro que si ya se decidió a explicarme como todo maestro debe explicarle a su alumno... yo soy todo oídos dattebayo...

−Hace tiempo que dejé de ser tu maestro −refutó el mayor.

−Iruka-sensei −un dolido Naruto lo miró con los ojos fulgiendo en llanto falso−, nunca creí que usted me negaría... ¡a mí!, a su mejor e incondicional alumnito... Yo... −moqueó−, yo, el que siempre le invita ramen, el que lo consuela cuando las chicas lo rechazan, el que guarda sus más íntimos secretos... ¿así es como me paga?...

−Una gota resbaló por enésima vez en la cabeza de Iruka−. Pero qué estás diciendo, yo dejé de ser tu maestro hace tiempo pero aún somos amigos −Naruto moqueó otra vez−, ¡y no te estoy negando ni nada!... −Iruka entrecerró los ojos−. Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, Naruto, no hagas dramas que no van a funcionar conmigo.

−¡Pero un sen...!

−Ya te dije que no voy a explicarte −lo cortó−. Cuando seas más grande entenderás esas cosas por tu propia cuenta (¿20 años y le pide ser más grande?)

−Hmp -.- −el rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos y canceló su fracasado lloriqueo.

−Vale... Ahora yendo a los detalles calientes del asunto, ¿tú crees que la decisión de Tsunade-sama es la más apropiada? Mira que Kak...

−¿Por qué dice "detalles calientes", Iruka-sensei? −lo miró.

−No, dije detalles salientes, escuchaste mal, jeje −se rascó la cabeza.

−Um... −Naruto miró al frente mientras seguían transitando sin destino fijo−. ¿Y a qué decisión se refiere?

−Ah, eh, sobre eso de que Kakashi se vaya a vivir con Sakura... Bueno −ojeó al cielo−, digo, ¿no?... tú sabes...: él pequeño... Sakura tan inocente... los dos solos... el Icha Icha infaltable... y Sakura es una mujer bonita... y Kakashi es Kakashi...

−Ni modo que sea otro.

−Naruto −Iruka se encogió de hombros y lo encaró−, lo que trato de decir es que Kakashi tendrá principios, pero él no es muy santo que digamos.

−No todos vamos a ser como usted 'ttebayo −sonrió el muchacho.

−El "usted" desvió la mirada al otro lado−... No soy tan santo como crees −murmuró entre dientes para que su acompañante no lo escuchara...

−Iruka-sensei −... Se equivocó...−, ¿está diciendo que tiene sus pecadillos escondidos por ahí? −... Sí lo había escuchado−. Usted, ¿usted es un pecador?...

−Yo no...

−... Y, ¿y me hizo creer que era un amante de Kami-sama? −Naruto contempló absorto el horizonte−, entonces, entonces si no lo es... y usted dizque no sabe nada de homosexuales y bien que lo sabe... y no tiene novia... −abrió más los ojos−. Yo, yo no me equivoqué...

−¿Na-Naruto? −Iruka ladeó la cabeza.

−... Usted no sale con chicas por querer ser religioso... es por lo otro... Por eso usted se puso así en el Ichiraku, por eso está tan interesado por Kimatochi, por su clan, y, y por Kakashi-sensei, y además... usted me abrazó hace un rat...

−¡¡En qué demonios estás pensando!! ¡Yo soy bien hombre y me gustan las mujeres! −le gritó deteniéndose.

−¿No me está mintiendo? −se detuvo también...−. Somos amigos, puede contarme ese secreto si quiere −... y le dio una palmada en el omoplato.

−¡Válgame Dios, Naruto, soy como cualquier hombre, y no quiero ser un religioso! ¡Caray, de dónde sacaste tal cosa!, ¡¡y quién te metió esa maldita idea en la cabeza!!

−Está bien, está bien, no será como Kimatochi pero lo otro lo saco de usted y usted mismo me la mete...

−Marricones de #0%$\+ (censurado).

Habló un borracho que pasaba tambaleándose por esa calle.

−¡¡Qué dijismm...!! −Naruto iba a protestar pero Iruka le tapó la boca.

−¡Enfermos, hip! ¡Voa llamar al serenazgo (guardianes de la noche en mi país (¬¬ vigilantes de seguridad ciudadana))...!

−Disculpe, pero usted está en peores condiciones que nosotros, eso no le convendría. Mejor váyase a descansar, por favor −propuso el jounin de chaleco verde mientras le seguía tapando la boca al jinchuuriki pataleador e impedía la liberación de este con su otro brazo apresándole con suma fuerza los brazos y cuerpo por detrás.

−Oye Çº&!}±T-~... ¿me estás cayando *!Rº0#{¿´k;&...? Yo no soy como ustedes H?X!·#)0;-j"=»... (recontra-censurado), hip, fracasados... pa que sepan, hoy nomá me tiré a seis ricuras ff −se relamió los labios−, les hice el sal...

−¡Vaya a descansar, por favor, no lo molestaremos más! −lo interrumpió Iruka, quien dejó da hacer presión en Naruto ya que este se quedó quieto de repente.

−Al menos hagan sus cochinadas en privado &^ª(\ü*]k-*¿#€$º|i... −seguía mascullando mientras se alejaba del par.

El ya-no-maestro soltó al ya-no-alumno cuando el maleducado alcohólico ya estaba muy lejos.

−¿Tirar ricuras?

−Seguro es algún nuevo juego, olvida lo que dijo, estaba borracho −atajó rápidamente.

−Um... como decía, lo saco de usted, Iruka-sensei: invocó a los demonios, Dios le vale, criticó la santidad de Kakashi-sensei y la suya también. Y usted me la mete: desde el Ichiraku que vino hablando de eso... ¿Y ahora maldice la idea de seguir el camino del Señor?

−¡Yo me refería a la otra idea!

−¿Por fin?, ¿prefiere la sotana, perseguir faldas o quiere usar de esas?

−¡¡Perseguir faldas!! −respondió en el acto el jounin, todo rojo, al ver criticada su dignidad sexual.

−Qué mal −Naruto desaprobaba la idea moviendo la cabeza y cruzado de brazos−, toda una vida y solo me ponen a maestros pervertidos... Y así quieren que sea un hombre de bien...

−Iruka suspiró−. Naruto, hoy me has cambiado de tema no sé cuántas veces.

−Pero eso porque usted no quiere explicarme, no es mi culpa dattebayo.

−Ya, olvidemos todo −carraspeó y volvieron a caminar−. Regresando otra vez a lo de Kakashi y para que al menos entiendas algo, me refiero al hecho de que él podría sacar ventaja de su nuevo tamaño estando con Sakura.

−¿Cómo po...?

−Él lee Icha Icha, Jiraiya escribió el Icha Icha, ¡es el colmo que no captes nada!

−Ya lo capté −afirmó Naruto, con boquita de piñón, en tono de reproche−, estamos hablando de si la decisión de Tsunade Oba-chan es buena o no porque Kakashi-sensei es un pervertido y al estar con Sakura-chan podría aprovechar para verla indebidamente, en ropas ligeras o qué se yo... bañándose talvez jojo −sonrió.

− ¬¬ Y tienes cara para llamarme pervertido...

−Nah, no me compare con ustedes −seguía sonriendo.

−Y bien, ¿qué piensas de ello?, porque a mí me sorprende que Tsunade-sama haya ordenado eso aun cuando ella conoce muy bien a Kakashi.

−Um, pues no lo sé, nunca he visto que Kakashi-sensei sea tan pervertido como lo era Ero-sennin. Aunque yo pienso lo mismo que la vieja, si siguen así no van a llegar a nada; y ahora, si viven juntos a lo mejor pueden encontrar una solución a lo que sienten...

−Espera, espera −Iruka miró a Naruto con curiosidad−, ¿estás diciendo que Kakashi siente lo mismo por Sakura?

−Ah, cierto, eso todavía no lo he confirmado −el chico se llevó un dedo a la mejilla para rascarla−. Tsunade Oba-chan dice que parece que sí pero yo digo que parece que no tanto −posó las manos en la nuca−. Pero... ¿recuerda lo que dije, Iruka-sensei?, Kakashi-sensei hoy estuvo más feliz que otros días... umm −hizo una mueca de pensador−, a decir verdad, estuvo así toda la semana...

−Y es la misión que tienen ustedes tres juntos después de tanto tiempo −añadió con la misma mueca también.

−O sea que cabe la posibilidad de que Kakashi-sensei estuvo así por estar de nuevo con Sakura-chan, ¿no?

−Ni modo que fuera por ti −el mayor rió al ver el gesto de enfado que hizo el menor al escucharlo.

−¡Hmp!, ya, pero pudo ser por otra cosa, al fin y al cabo, Kakashi-sensei siempre a sido raro y cambia cada nada de actitud −se cruzó de brazos−. Desde que la vieja me ordenó observarlos solamente he notado que le gusta a Sakura-chan, pero él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, claro que más sonriente y gracioso que antes 'ttebayo.

−¿Tsunade-sama te ordenó observarlos? No me habías dicho nada de eso −se medio-resintió el otro.

−¿Ah, no? Pues de tiempos que no nos vemos, Iruka-sensei, será por eso que no le conté todos los chismes de los últimos dos meses (estamos en noviembre).

− U-.- Ni siquiera me has contado el cómo descubriste que Sakura estaba enamorada de Kakashi.

−¿Eso tampoco?

− -.- Tampoco...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Flashback**

Academia Ninja, 11:43 a.m.

−Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei, agárrese de su silla que le voy a... ¡¿Eh?!

−Mm-qué-cof cof −se atragantó el aludido desde su pupitre.

−¡¿Estaba comiendo en clase?! −olfateó−. ¡¡Y encima ramen!!... ¡¡¡Y para colmo no me invitó!!!

−Pero −carraspeó recuperándose−, yo no te encontré, juro que te iba a buscar para el almuerzo, ¡este es solo un aperitivo!

−Umm... ya, eso no importa. ¡¡Tengo un notición de última hora, Iruka-sensei!!

−¿Qué notición? −volcó la silla hacia atrás, entusiasmado, mientras se levantaba con bol y palillos en mano izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

−Le cuento pero si no se lo dice a nadie −condicionó el chico acercándose hasta la mesa y comprobando la privacidad del lugar.

−Si eso quieres, pero por qué estás tan emocionado... bueno, más de lo normal...

−¡Es que a Sakura-chan le gusta Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo!

−¿Quééééé? −se shockeó−. ¿Y-y cómo lo sabes?

−¡Lo deduje yo solito! −Naruto le arrebató el ramen y los palillos, aprovechándose de su conmoción.

−¿Y lo dices así como si nada?

−Sí, así como si nada, ¿por?

−Naruto -.- −retomó la compostura−, eres la persona más "sincera" que conozco, ¿lo sabías?

−Sí lo sabía 'ttebayo. ¡Qué rico!

−El sensei suspiró viendo su almuerzo en boca de otro−. Ahora cuéntame los detalles, quiero saberlo todo, ¿lo escuchaste?, ¿ella te lo dijo?, ¿viste algo que te hizo pensar en eso?, ¿no me digas que lo viste, Naruto?, ¡No!, ¿no me digas que los viste besándose?, ¿tienes pruebas?, ¿acaso una foto?, ¿o estaban haciendo algo más?, ¿capturaste el momento?, ¿traes las fotografí...?

−Qué tanto mm está parloteando, Iruka-sensei, crr, no vi nada de eso −tragó−, además, no puedo contarle porque Tsunade Oba-chan me prohibió hacerlo fuuhh...

−Y entonces por qué me lo dices -.-

−¡¿Ah?! −Naruto cerró los ojos apesadumbrado y dejó el bol ya vacío sobre el pupitre−. Es que ya sabe cómo soy y no me pude controlar, tenía que decírselo a alguien confiable y usted fue el único que se me ocurrió...

−Hmp... Y si lo dedujiste tú solo... ¿Cómo es que Tsunade-sama lo sabe? −Iruka se cruzó de brazos.

−!?... Aaah... yooo... ! −un foco ficticio alumbró la cabeza amarilla−. Qué mala suerte, acabo de recordar que tengo una misión de castigo. ¡Tsunade Oba-chan me va a matar si me ve aquí! Adiós, Iruka-sensei, algún día se lo cuento 'ttebayo −el muchacho huyó al vuelo por la ventana más cercana.

−Y no se lo diga a nadie...

Alcanzó a escuchar el otro jounin viendo la mancha anaranjada que se perdía en las lejanías.

**Fin del Flashback**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

−Recién que me doy cuenta que es usted un chismoso, Iruka-sensei −se auto-ratificó asintiendo con su propia cabeza.

−No te hagas el inocente, que me mentiste al decir que lo dedujiste tú solo ¬¬...

−Ah, verdad −Naruto refregó con la mano su alborotado cabello.

−¿Ahora me vas a contar?

−¿A estas horas?

−Sí. Vamos, mañana yo me iré de apoyo a una misión, si no me cuentas ahora, va a ser difícil que tengamos otra oportunidad de hablar en mucho tiempo...

−Está bien dattebayo; pero no se lo dijo a nadie, ¿verdad?

−Por supuesto que no, yo no andaría divulgando algo tan delicado.

−Um, sí, le creo; aparte que no tengo mucho sueño, y como tengo día libre mañana, podré dormir hasta tarde −Naruto bajó los brazos para resguardar las manos en los bolsillos−. Fue ese mismo día en el que se lo dije; Tsunade Oba-chan fue la que confirmó mis sospechas...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Flashback general **

**(Hace dos meses) **

−Tsunade Oba-chan, tengo que hablar con usted −entró un rubio sin miramientos directo a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio; obviando el hecho de que dos ANBUs recibían órdenes en ese momento y sin darle importancia a la mirada asesina que la sannin le otorgaba.

−¿Qué quieres, Naruto? −refunfuñó la asesina visual.

−Es urgente dattebayo.

−Pueden retirarse −ordenó a los enmascarados.

−Hai.

−¿Y de qué quieres hablar? −preguntó la mujer, una vez desocupado su despacho y quedarse los dos solos.

−Es sobre Sakura-chan, desde que regresé de mi misión la he notado algo diferente...

−¿En qué sentido?

−Es que... no sé cómo decirlo... Verá...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Primer Flashback dentro de este Flashback**

**(Cinco meses atrás de la actualidad y tres meses, del Flashback general).**

Konoha's streets, 10:50 a.m.

−¡Hooooola, Sakura-chaaaaan...!

−Naruto −se sorprendió la saludada−, ¿cuándo regresaste?, pensé que volverías dentro de un mes.

−Sí, lo que pasa es que capturamos a los malos antes de tiempo... Mírate, Sakura-chan, cada vez estás más bonita −la miró de pies a cabeza−, hasta parece que has crecido en todo... pumm... WAAHH... muack... crrr... ouch...

Coscorrón en la cabeza rubia, grito kitsunesco, beso al suelo, ruptura de la superficie por el impacto y quejido de dolor. Todo cortesía de su amiga.

−No seas atrevido −gruñó esta.

−Pero si es la verdad −el ojiazul se reincorporó sobándose la cabeza.

−¡Gracias, pero no tienes por qué ser tan directo!

−Sakura tiene razón... aunque Naruto tampoco está equivocado...

La muchacha se sonrosó.

−¡Kakashi-sensei, a los años que lo veo, mírese, ya le salió una arruga sobre el ojo; está más viejo, Kakashi-sensei, y mire su cabello, está más blanc...! pummm... fiuuuuu... WAAAHHH... pumm... crrr... ¡Cuidado abajo!... pumm... ouch...

Puñetazo en la cara de marcas bigoteras, vuelo parabólico, grito desgarrador mientras está en movimiento, golpe en la corteza leñosa, quiebre del árbol por la amortiguación de la cabeza rubia, un grito de aviso de algún transeúnte espectador, caída arbórea con un cuerpo sobre el tronco y un segundo quejido de dolor proveniente de ese cuerpo.

Esta vez, todo cortesía de su ex maestro.

−No estoy viejo, y solo ha pasado un año −gruñó este.

−Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted también regresó de su misión? No lo sabía −admitió Sakura mirando hacia otra parte.

−Sí −respondió el aludido tratando su picazón capilar imaginaria y mirando al cielo−, volví hace como una semana, pero estuve muy ocupado con otras cosas −la miró−. Es extraño que no nos hayamos visto antes, ¿no crees, Sakura?

−Um... Tsunade-sama tampoco me dijo nada de que ustedes volverían antes de tiempo. Me preocupé mucho.

−¿Entonces nos... extrañaste? −preguntó Kakashi acercándose a la nerviosa joven.

−Yo... pues...

−¡Oi, Kakashi-sensei, qué derecho tiene para golpearme de esa forma 'ttebayo! −reclamó Naruto sacudiéndose la ropa y aproximándose al dúo ninja.

−Tú empezaste −dijo tranquilo.

−Hmp...

−¡Sí, Naruto, tú empezaste! ¡Además, Kakashi-sensei sigue siendo muy joven!

−¿Te parezco joven, Sakura?

El peliplata, con las manos en los bolsillos, se inclinó un poco y acercó su rostro sonriente al de su ex alumna justo al decir "Sakura".

−Yo... pues...

La pelirrosa quedó hipnotizada viendo el arco del ojito cerrado y sus mejillas se tiñeron más cuando Kakashi abrió ese ojito y se encontraron las miradas.

Tan cerca.

−Kakashi-sensei, ¿verdad que no me equivoco? −Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros del shinobi−. Sakura-chan se ha puesto más bonita en este año, ¿verdad?

−Um −Kakashi retomó la postura erguida con una mano al mentón y el codo apoyado en la otra mano−, Sakura siempre ha sido una kunoichi muy bonita −volvió a sonreírle.

−Ah... gracias...

−Sakura-chan, ¿por qué te pones tan roja? −preguntó el hiperactivo sin ninguna discreción−. ¿Tienes fiebre?

−Yo... no tengo fiebre −la joven se serenó lo más que pudo y encontró el genio que necesitaba para responder, al ver la cara de su indiscreto amigo−, es solo un rubor natural que surge como respuesta emocional ante un estímulo, en este caso externo, como lo fueron las palabras que dijeron hacia mi persona. El enrojecimiento de la piel de la cara se da por muchas razones, ya sea por culpa, ansiedad, modestia o vergüenza; lo cual es el caso esto último, ya que me parece un tema muy trivial el analizar mi belleza si yo sigo siendo la misma Sakura de hace un año.

−... Aaah... igual no entendí... Pero también uno se pone rojo cuando está enamorado; lo sabía, Sakura-chan, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Ven a mis brazos! −pidió el Kyuubi yendo más bien él a tomarla en sus brazos−. Pumm... WAAHH... muack... crrr... ouch...

−Yo no mencioné eso −gruñó la chica aún con el puño levantado.

−Naruto, ¿no se supone que Hinata, siendo tu novia, es la mujer hecha para ti? −preguntó/¿gruñó otra vez? Hatake de cuclillas al lado del cuerpo naranja.

−Era broma, no es mi culpa que Sakura-chan esté enamorada de mí ahora...

−Naruto... −Sakura apretó más el puño.

− n./ Si sigues siendo tan directo con tus bromas, no llegarás con vida a ser Hokage...

−Kakashi-sensei... −Sakura apretó mucho más el puño y las venitas no se hicieron esperar.

−Digo que llegarás completo y en buenas condiciones, las justas reprimendas de Sakura-chan son un buen masaje para distender cualquier músculo −Kakashi se corrigió, levantó y le sonrió de nuevo a su ex alumna−. Con gusto acepto tus relajantes masajes, Sakura-chan... aunque si no quieres dármelos no hay problema n./

La muchacha suavizó el semblante y correspondió a esa sonrisa de igual forma.

−Pero... −Naruto se sentó en el suelo.

−¿Pero qué, Naruto? −la ojiverde recobró el enfado inicial.

−Pero yo te dije hace un rato que eras bonita y tú me golpeaste y no te pusiste roja por la vergüenza y lo que tú dices −miró al cielo−, y luego apareció Kakashi-sensei y recién te pusiste roja y no lo golpeaste cuando él te dijo lo mismo −volvió a mirarla, sonriente−. ¿No me digas que es de Kakashi-sensei de quien estás enamorada? −preguntó como si nada señalando al hombre del ojo abierto al tope y del corazón como tambor en pleno desfile.

−Yo... −Sakura estaba peor al tener los tres ojos clavados en ella−. Acabo de recordar que Tsunade-sama me mandó a llamar para las once −miró su reloj de pulsera−. ¡Ya es tarde! Adiós, luego me cuentan cómo les fue en sus misiones −y desapareció en una nube de humo.

(...)

−¿Qué pasó?, ¿dije algo malo? −habló Naruto aplastando las curitas sobre sus tres chichones.

−No debiste preguntar tal cosa... ella se incomodó...

−Je, Sakura-chan se toma muy a pecho mis bromas, ¿no cree, Kakashi-sensei?

−Sí... bromas... −desvió la mirada al suelo.

**Fin del primer Flashback dentro de este Flashback**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

−Y eso pasó cuando regresé de mi misión larga de un año...

**Fin momentáneo del Flashback general**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

− ¬¬ Si Hiashi-san te hubiera escuchado, ya serías pre-hokage muerto...

−Eso mismo me dijo la vieja, Iruka-sensei, pero solo era una broma, sé que Sakura-chan nunca estuvo enamorada de mí; luego de la batalla con Akatsuki acepté eso y pude darme cuenta de que la persona a quien amaba de verdad era a mi Hinata-chan 'ttebayo −sonrió a más no poder.

−Me da gusto que hayas encontrado el amor, Naruto −el de coleta sonrió también.

−A ver para cuando se anima usted también, Iruka-sensei.

−Je je, ¿y qué pasó después?

−Algo que hasta ahora no puedo creerlo, para mí que la vieja lo inventó...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Regreso al Flashback general**

−Si Hiashi te hubiera escuchado, ya serías pre-hokage muerto ¬¬

−Pero no me escuchó, así que no voy a morir todavía 'ttebayo −sonrió−, y Hinata-chan sabe que la amo y que Sakura-chan solamente es mi mejor amiga, ¡y los abrazos entre amigos nunca están de más 'ttebayo!

− ¬¬ −Tsunade suspiró−. Kakashi también regresó por esas fechas, ¿no? (de una misión de cuatro meses).

−Así es −afirmó Naruto más serio−, coincidimos en el regreso. Yo me encontré con Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei también apareció... Aunque ahora que recuerdo, yo sentí su presencia desde antes pero él no dio la cara hasta que yo saludé a Sakura-chan; qué extraño...

−¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa? "Escondiendo su presencia, ¿eh?"

−No, no vine a hablar de eso, es sobre Sakura-chan... es que ella siempre actúa rara cuando estamos frente a Kakashi-sensei.

−¿Actúa rara? −la Hokage apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre los dedos entrelazados.

−Eso creo. Usted debería haberlo notado, Tsunade Oba-chan, si Sakura-chan pasa más tiempo con usted en el hospital.

−Obviamente que sí, Naruto... −Tsunade desvió la mirada hacia la ventana−. "También lo noté en otro"...

−...

−...

−¿Tsunade Oba-chan?

La mujer más deseable y temida de la Hoja suspiró nuevamente.

Había llegado el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto con respecto a su querida alumna... y de paso, averiguar de una vez por todas, lo que cierto holgazán camuflaba bajo esa máscara y apariencia tan despreocupada.

Abrió la gaveta.

Las fieles y verdaderas amigas son las que siempre te apoyan sea cual sea la situación a enfrentar.

−¿Me invita un poco?

−¡¿QUÉ COSA?! −la sannin escupió el sorbo de Sake que cautelosamente había guardado para una ocasión especial y de cuya botella, Shizune pasó por alto milagrosamente.

−Que si me invita un poco, no soy de tomar mucho pero eso me trae recuerdos de Ero-sennin 'ttebayo.

Y pensar que el ingenuo muchacho no-te-metas-conmigo-o-libero-mis-colitas algún día iba a reconocer el verdadero valor del alcohol.

−Me extraña de tu parte, Naruto, pero sírvete con confianza porque lo que te voy a contar es para no creérselo... −le alcanzó la botella y un ochoko (tacita).

−¡Tiempos que no tomo algo de Sake 'ttebayo! ¡Gracias, Tsunade Oba-chan!

Increíble. Jiraiya había dejado un sucesor para el puesto de compañero en borracheras futuras.

Las vueltas que da la vida.

* * *

**  
He aquí el capítulo 7.**

**Como sé que hay personas que no pueden leer todo de golpe, no incluí la parte de _Kakashi irreconocible_ que mencioné en el cap. 5 y que debería haber sido este capítulo (¿recuerdan?: ¿"el siguiente del siguiente", y en el "primer siguiente" iban a entender lo que se venía en el "segundo siguiente"? Pues este es ese "primer siguiente" u.u), pero ya lo tengo perfectamente redactado y no tardaré mucho en subirlo.**

**Am... no soy de dar publicidad ajena, pero en el transcurso de la semana antepasada encontré tres fics muy buenos, y no me parece justo que solamente yo los disfrute:**

**1.** "Baka o iu" de KopiiZelas.

**2.** "Universo en Crisis" de Krapula.

**3.** "Hablemos de: SEXO, SEDUCCIÓN Y REPRODUCCIÓN" de DREIGNUS.

**El primero es KakaSaku pero... (mejor léanlo); este y el tercero son de FanFiction. Los pueden encontrar en la sección "Favorite Stories" de mi cuenta.**

**El segundo es de (no me denuncien :S) CemZoo. Búsquenlo en la web.**

**El "2" y "3" no son KakaSakus pero tampoco señalan parejas para los que no les gusta, como a mí,_ (disponible)Saku_. Son algo fuertes, pero les juro, en serio, si los leen háganlo en un ambiente espacioso, y sentados en una silla cómoda para revolcarse y patear a sus anchas... ¡porque se van a archi-morir, recontra-matar de la risa mínimo dos días! (ya me estoy riendo de tan solo recordarlos...) **

**Y léanlos en ese orden para que el alma humorística que llevan dentro, surja y vaya acrecentándose más y más conforme avancen en la lectura.**

**Etto... como que este cap. se queda chico en humor u.u...**

**Agradecimientos a: **pichicoy, k2008sempai, Eleos Argentum, Aire2409, jesica-haruzuchia, lizeth2, chio-miau y loba_blanca.

**Muchas gracias por leerme y prometo que el siguiente estará mejor.**

**Promesa de...**

**Str Mercury**


	8. Aspectos y Vergüenzas Part II

**Si no le prestaron atención a las fechas dadas en el capítulo pasado, yo les refresco la memoria para evitar confusiones: En mi fic, estamos en noviembre, Naruto regresó en junio de una misión que duró un año, Kakashi se fue a una misión en febrero y regresó en el mismo mes que Naruto, Yamato y Sai están en sus asuntos de shinobis o en misiones creo, y Sasuke... bueno, pongamos que Sasuke regresó hace tres años y se fue a una misión hace dos años y de ahí a que vuelva falta mucho.**

**Qué cosas, ¿no? Un.n**

* * *

Masashi Kishimoto, Mangaka de Mangakas, señor Kishi pa' los amigos, es el creador oficial de Naruto y quien les dio vida a todos sus personajes.

¡Gracias, Man! ¡Te queremos por eso! ( ºuº Específicamente por darnos a Kakashi...)

* * *

**El siguiente es un aviso de interés público:**

Todas las demandas de los trabajadores del sector Aclaraciones fueron solucionadas esta mañana con la aceptación de las mismas, a excepción de la postulada por el Sr. Mayúsculas, quien sugirió la separación del Sr. Signos de Exclamación por, suponerse, problemas personales, motivo por el cual dicha solicitud fue rechazada ya que materias como esta carecen de fundamentos válidos y son insuficientes para concebir el despido del acusado en cuestión, quien, además, tiene una función imprescindible en este negocio.

Ambos caballeros ya han recibido la llamada de atención respectiva y se comprometieron a solucionar sus disputas en el transcurso de los siguientes días.

Como se mencionó anteriormente, hemos cumplido con todo lo solicitado, nuestros trabajadores ya han sido remunerados y gozan de un merecido periodo de vacaciones, como el Sr. Comillas propuso, no sin antes haber dejado una continuación en el proyecto _Kakashi de bolsillo_ en combinación con uno de nuestros accionistas, el Dr. Flashback, quien dirige esta etapa por ahora. El señor Paréntesis también recibió las disculpas del caso y se accedió a la petición hecha por su compañero.

Atte. La Gerencia.

−Yo soy el compañero...

Representante de la Gerencia: La gerencia no se responsabiliza en el hecho de que algunos trabajadores quieran seguir laborando en su periodo de descanso.

* * *

**Kakashi de Bolsillo**

* * *

**  
Cap 8: "****Aspectos"**** y "****Vergüenzas" **Part II

(El paréntesis no debería estar aquí, pero lo usaré para pedir perdón por la demora (algo es algo). Eso lo dejó dicho Paréntesis, no yo).

Las malditas y traicioneras vueltas que da la vida.

−¿Pe-pero qué...?

−Glu, glu... Aahh, me moría de sed...

−¡Na-NARUTO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso a la actualidad**

−¿Te tomaste todo su Sake?

−Todito.

−¡Pero cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso, Naruto! −Iruka se detuvo.

−Fácil, tomé la botella y me lo bebí todo −sonrió al ver que su ex maestro se tiraba de las greñas−. Fue el mejor Sake que haya probado en mi vida, Iruka-sensei, exquisito, de muy buena cosecha; Tsunade Oba-chan debe ser millonaria para poder comprar Sake de esa calidad. Claro que nada como mi Ramen. Cuando yo sea Hokage, implantaré el Día del Ramen oficialmente 'ttebayo.

−Pudo haberte matado −el hombre se tranquilizó, soltó su castaño cabello y ambos retomaron la caminata.

−Nah, la vieja no me mataría. Y no me distraiga que todavía le tengo que contar lo que pasó después...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, ni en esta ni en su otra vida tendría a ese descarado ladrón de Sakes como compañero de borracheras.

−¿Qué? Usted dijo que me sirviera con confianza 'ttebayo.

−¡Ni siquiera te serviste, idiota!

−Pero para qué ensuciar el servicio si puedo tomar de frente de la botella, Tsunade Oba-chan.

−¡¡PERO SI ERA LA ÚNICA...!!

−¿Botella? −Shizune entraba al despacho de la Hokage, maniobrando con la torre de papeles en sus manos que apenas dejaba ver su rostro enfadado.

−¡Hola, Shizune nee...!

En un parpadear de ojos, la sannin ya se había levantado de su asiento y coscorroneado al chico hasta callarlo al encajar su rostro en el escritorio.

−ERA LA ÚNICA BARRERA DE DEFENSA ENEMIGA. ¡Cómo pudiste fallar la misión!

−¿Pero de qué...?

−¡¡Sin peros!! −apretó más la cabeza rubia que tenía bajo su puño derecho−. ¡¿Y encima quieres sobornarme con esto?! −levantó con la mano libre la botella y la vio forzosamente con... asco−. ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que la Quinta Hokage de Konoha va a sucumbir ante esta por...! ¡por...! porque... por-quer... por-que... e... e... (...) Agh, no puedo...

La mujer se resignó y dejó en libertad la cabeza del muchacho mientras que su anatomía regresaba a la comodidad de su asiento. Luego bufó, apoyó el codo derecho en la madera lisa y su mejilla en el dorso de la mano, y entornó los ojos para ver a su pupila pelinegra cuya cara daba crédito de no haber creído nada de su teatro.

Tras un suspiro, su vista retornó al valioso objeto que tenía en la otra mano.

En fin, podía coscorronear, apretar, levantar, actuar, resignarse, bufar, poner mala cara, suspirar, cometer el estúpido error de no cumplir la tradición de servirle Sake al acompañante y darle vía libre para tomar con confianza, aceptar el haber perdido la única botella salvada de las batidas que Shizune y unos ANBUs a su cargo habían realizado a su oficina durante el último mes...

Pero a pesar de todo lo que podía hacer, nunca, no, nunca sería capaz de semejante atrocidad... no insultaría a su amiga, a su compañera, a su paño de lágrimas ante la pérdida de sus amigos, a su fuente de felicidad por tantos años, no, aunque le ofrecieran el premio gordo a cambio de ello, ningún dinero ni promesa del mundo le haría insultar a su fiel e inseparable botella, su deliciosa vigía quitapenas y fijalegrías, su infaltable colega en misiones y viajes, en apuestas y juegos, en guerras y vicisitudes... Aunque ahora solamente fuera una botella vacía, aunque su contenido ya estuviera contentando las entrañas de otro...

Era una botella de Sake y como toda botella merecía absoluto respeto.

−¿Creo que iba a decir porquería? −susurró.

−¡¿DIJISTE ALGO, RUBIO CONDENADO?! −chilló la Godaime en defensa del Sake.

−Nada, nada.

−Tsunade-sama −gruñó Shizune depositando los documentos en la esquina del escritorio y sosegando la marea de alguna forma.

−Sí, ya sé, Shizune, prometí no beber en este mes y lo estoy cumpliendo. Naruto se tomó todo −increíblemente la mandataria de la Hoja se calmó.

−Pero porque usted me invitó, Tsunade Oba-chan. No es justo, eso me dolió −gemía el muchacho acariciando su frente hinchada.

−¡No puedo creerlo, todavía incita al pobre de Naruto-kun a tomar Sake con usted y para colmo le levanta falsos testimonios!

−Shizune nee-chan, yo fui quien le pi...

−No, Naruto-kun −lo interrumpió la mencionada, mirándolo−, Tsunade-sama tiene que aprender a dar el ejemplo como Hokage. Es el colmo que quiera corromper a jóvenes como tú −volvió a mirar a la regañada−. Tsunade-sama, no la creí capaz de hacer semejan...

−Shizune, por favor −la esbelta mujer retomó su postura seria para silenciarla−, después me reclamas todo lo que quieras, ahora estoy hablando de un asunto muy delicado con Naruto.

−Como usted diga, Tsunade-sama; pero no olvide lo que dijo, hablaremos más tarde −Shizune cargó a Tonton, quien dormía sobre un libro a un lado del escritorio, y salió de la habitación.

−Hablaremos si dejas de escuchar tras la puerta.

La ojinegra obedeció y retiró la oreja pegada a la madera, para enrumbar, luego, hacia quién sabe dónde.

−Olvidando esta interrupción −expresó la sannin regresando la botella a la gaveta de donde nunca debió salir−, me sorprende que en tan solo tres meses hayas descubierto el cambio de Sakura, Naruto...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De r****egreso a la actualidad **

−A mí también me sorprende...

−¿Por qué todos dicen eso, Iruka-sensei? Cuando se lo conté a Hinata-chan ella me dijo lo mismo 'ttebayo −proclamó disgustado y cruzado de brazos.

−Es que, Naruto, tú, pues... bueno, no eres muy... "cómo decirlo"... y viniendo de ti, tres meses... tres años a lo mínimo, pero tres meses...

−No le entiendo -.-

−Nada, no me hagas caso, lo que quiero decir es que es sorprendente que en tres meses hayas descubierto lo que sentía Sakura; nadie lo hubiera hecho en tan poco tiempo, ¡y de Sakura! Eres un gran observador, Naruto.

−Ah, gracias. Yo siempre −sonrió auto-señalándose el amante del Ramen.

−Oye, pero, ¿no se supone que no debías contarle nada a nadie?

−Es que no podía ocultarle tal cosa a Hinata-chan, así que esa misma tarde regresé a hablar con Tsunade Oba-chan y le pregunté si le podía decir a ella y me dijo que sí; al día siguiente se lo dije pero, ¿qué cree, Iruka-sensei?, Hinata-chan me dijo que ya lo presentía porque Sakura-chan es su amiga; entonces le pregunté los detalles y no me quiso decir nada porque eran secretos entre ellas.

−La mujeres siempre van a guardar secretos para los hombres... −manifestó el jounin recordando sus mejores épocas de juventud y sus aventuras.

−Iruka-sensei, no recuerde esos malos momentos en que las mujeres lo engañaban −Naruto le dio un palmazo en la espalda al verlo tan distraído.

−¡¿Eh?! No, ¿cómo crees?, yo no estoy recordando nada de eso, Naruto −suspiró y contempló el cielo−. Pensaba en las épocas felices en las que salía con chicas y ellas preferían estar cuchicheando con sus amigas que tener una cita conmigo...

−¿Esas eran sus épocas felices? Iruka-sensei, como se nota que le va mal en el amor, ¿ya ve?, eso le pasa por querer hacerlas de religioso o de maricón 'ttebayo −confirmó sus propias palabras moviendo la cabeza.

− -.- ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que repetir que lo de religioso era por lo que me contabas y lo de mis conocimientos en homosexualidad es por...? "¿experiencia?, no, eso suena a otra cosa"... por... porque soy profesor de la academia y sé de todo un poco...

−Sí, ya lo tengo claro 'ttebayo −sonrió.

−Um. "Al menos en esas épocas había chicas que se morían por mí... ¿Estaré envejeciendo?" −pensaba de nuevo afligido−. Naruto, mírame bien, ¿crees que aún conservo algo del sex-appeal de mis años jóvenes? −dio su mejor sonrisa.

−¿Qué es eso dattebayo? −preguntó con curiosidad.

−Ah, es el... ahh... −el de la marca en la nariz suspiró. Estaba muy cansado como para iniciar una nueva sarta de explicaciones sobre cosas que ni llegaban al caso−. No es nada, ignora lo que dije.

−Si eso quiere... Oiga, Iruka-sensei, si alguna vez Tsunade Oba-chan le pregunta algo, usted no me conoce ni yo tampoco, porque ella no sabe que le dije lo de Sakura-chan a usted 'ttebayo.

−Ah, claro, yo no sé nada de nada. "Como si fuera tan difícil darse cuenta". Y nunca te he visto. "Quién se creería eso".

−Ya quedamos. Como decía, la vieja me pegó sin razón al entrar Shizune nee-chan; y luego le conté lo que había visto.

−¿Eso que viste es lo que hasta ahora no puedes creer?

−No, eso viene luego, es que recién me estoy acordando del orden en que hablamos todo jeje. Vamos por partes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−Ah, sí −afirmó el ojiazul−, es que es muy raro ver que Sakura-chan actúe así estando con Kakashi-sensei. Al comienzo pensé que era producto de mi imaginación, pero siguió sucediendo en ocasiones siguientes. Por ejemplo, antes, cuando Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde, nosotros le gritábamos o le hacíamos bromas por sus excusas, pero ahora es diferente, ella solo lo saluda cortésmente y sonríe apenas lo ve sin importarle su tardanza; cuando caminamos y nos lo encontramos por ahí, también se pone nerviosa, y si él le da su sonrisa de ojo, Sakura-chan desvía la mirada y se pone super colorada. Varias veces he notado que ella se le queda viendo desde lejos cuando Kakashi-sensei está vagando por las calles y leyendo su libro, y si él va a tomar el mismo camino de Sakura-chan pero en sentido contrario, ella se esconde, cambia de ruta o se sube a los tejados; cuando está conmigo nunca hace eso, pero si está sola, hace todo lo posible por evitarlo y no mirarle al ojo. Lo sé porque la he seguido a escondidas los últimos dos meses y siempre tiene las mismas reacciones si se trata de Kakashi-sensei.

−Me sorprende que Kakashi no haya notado eso −Tsunade apoyó codo en mesa y mentón en puño para examinar esa explicación.

−Hoy es el día de las sorpresas, Tsunade Oba-chan. Pero no entiendo por qué se sorprende, ya sabe cómo es Kakashi-sensei, siempre tan despreocupado e indiferente a todo 'ttebayo −rió recordando los viejos y actuales tiempos−. La otra vez, Sakura-chan...

−"No lo creo, él ya debe de haberlo notado, es seguro... Entonces por eso evita las misiones con ella, sospecha de los sentimientos de Sakura y se mantiene al margen para no hacerla sufrir... Sí, sería lo normal que Kakashi..."

−¿Tsunade Oba-chan?

−"... ya se hubiera dado cuenta... y también sería muy normal que él no sienta lo mismo y yo esté equivocada... pero entonces, ¿por qué se comporta así?..."

−¿Tsunade Oba-chan?

−"... Siempre en misiones y evitando estar en la aldea el mayor tiempo posible... aunque como el hombre que es, pervertido además, también sería normal que se fije en el físico de Sakura, pero sólo en eso y nada más... y obviamente ya debe de haberse fijado desde hace tiempo pero ha de ser una atracción física como cualquiera... un cuerpo que un hombre como él no puede ignorar pero a la vez no darle importancia, simplemente una chica bonita, y su ex alumna, cabe resaltar... pero, ¿y cuál sería entonces la razón por la que actúa así?... O talvez no lo hace por ella..."

−¿Tsunade Oba-chan?

−"... Mis sospechas podrían confirmarse, podría ser posible que él lo haga por él mismo, no por Sakura... ¿ese sería el motivo?... − juntó la espalda al respaldo de su silla−. Por eso él también está tan cambiado, por eso es que él..."

−Naruto llamando a vieja, vieja responda, Tsunade Oba-chan, vieja, vieja, Naruto llamando a vieja, vieja fuera de contacto, Tsunade Oba-chan, vieja, vieja, Tsunade Oba-chan, la vieja no responde, Tsunade Oba-chan, vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja...

−No me digas vieja ¬¬ −reaccionó.

−Es que estaba en las nubes y era la única forma de que regresé a la realidad 'ttebayo. Como estaba diciéndole, Sakura-chan siempre dice que se pone así por vergüenza o me habla en un idioma que no entiendo...

−"... sería increíble que Kakashi esté en las mismas que Sakura, pero eso la haría feliz... ¡Y yo ganaría la apuesta con Shizune!..." −sonrió.

−¡¡¿Me está escuchando, Tsunade Oba-chan?!! −Naruto se enojó, paró y palmeó la mesa con ambas manos y con furia.

−Sí, sí, te estoy escuchando, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

−¡Hmp! −se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse−. Bien, ahora explíqueme de una vez por qué Sakura-chan se pone así frente a Kakashi-sensei, porque no creo que ella esté enamorada de él, ¿no? Ja ja eso sería absurdo y...

−Es lo más probable.

−Claro, es absurdo, Sakura-chan no podría fijarse en Kakashi-sensei, yo ya lo sabía y quise venir a verific...

−Dije que es lo más probable que Sakura esté enamorada de él.

−Qué tonto soy al creer que... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tsunade Oba-chan, ¿usted, usted está diciendo que...?!

−Sí, Naruto −lo cortó.

−¡Pe-pero Sakura-chan aún es muy joven y Kakashi-sensei...!

−Sé que hay una diferencia de edad entre ellos −lo cortó.

−¡Y...!

−Y sé que él fue su sensei −lo cortó.

−¡Pero Kakashi-sensei es un...!

−Sé también que él es un pervertido que para leyendo los libros de Jiraiya día y noche, pero qué le vamos a hacer −lo cortó.

−¡Aun así, una relación entre ellos sería imposible! ¡¿Qué diría la gente?! ¿Y no está prohibido en la aldea?, los viejos del concejo no lo aceptarían, se meterían en problemas y además... −se serenó un poco−, yo sé que Sakura-chan es bonita pero va a sufrir si se enamora de Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade Oba-chan, yo no creo que él esté enamorado ni se vaya a enamorar de ella, siempre se la pasa ignorándonos y ya ni lo vemos tan seguido como antes porque siempre tiene misiones pendientes y no tiene tiempo para estar con nosotros; él dice que tiene cosas que hacer cuando lo invitamos a comer, ya casi ni nos reunimos o entrenamos como el antiguo equipo 7... Y aunque lo trate de esconder, sé que Sakura-chan se pone triste por ello −el portador del Kyuubi bajó más la cabeza−. Yo quiero mucho a Sakura-chan y no quisiera que sufra por un amor no correspondido... sé de lo que hablo porque he vivido muchos años con eso...

−Naruto...

−Y pude superarlo estando con Hinata-chan, pero Sakura-chan ha sufrido más que yo por el amor que le tenía al Teme (con "T" mayúscula, por respeto ¬¬), ahora va a sufrir más si se enamora de Kakashi-sensei...

−Naruto −la sannin entrelazó los dedos y le brindó una sonrisa para reconfortarlo, a lo que el ojiazul le volvió a dar la cara−, te olvidas de algo que te dije hace un momento, ¿recuerdas? ¿Algo para no creérselo? Pues tiene que ver con Kakashi.

−¿Con Kakashi-sensei?

−Exacto, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en que talvez él no le sea tan indiferente a Sakura como crees?

−Ah, ¿sí? −preguntó dudoso, dejando el desconsuelo de lado.

−No puedo asegurarlo. Puede que sean especulaciones mías pero... Verás, la última vez que les di una misión a los dos juntos, él se comportó de una manera distinta a la normal; desde ahí no he podido notar ese cambio de nuevo, ya sabes, Kakashi nunca se ha delatado con sus sentimientos hacia nadie, pero en aquella ocasión se volvió otro.

−¿Cómo que otro? ¿Se convirtió en alguien más o qué? No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo, Tsunade Oba-chan...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso a la actualidad**

−Y, como dijo, eso que me contó después es algo que hasta ahora no puedo creerlo, Kakashi-sensei sí que es raro dattebayo.

−¿Qué te contó? Habla de una vez, Naruto −Iruka ya se desesperaba.

−Está bien, está bien, como decía, yo no le entendía nada...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−Naruto, tú sabes que Kakashi se muestra tan apático la mayoría de veces, pero en aquella ocasión me demostró una faceta que no conocía. Yo lo llamé...

−Antes de que me cuente, ¿qué es apático, Tsunade Oba-chan? −la interrumpió.

−Que no muestra interés por nada ni nadie -.-

−Ah, pues sí, Kakashi-sensei es así −señaló el kitsune acariciándose la barbilla−. Continúe −ordenó.

− ¬¬ Yo lo llamé...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Segundo Flashback dentro de este Flashback**

**(En el mismo lugar y un año atrás del Flashback general... ¿Setiembre del año pasado?)**

Hokagería, jueves, 21:07 h.

−Te mandé a llamar hace más de tres horas, Sakura ya se fue a su casa.

−Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, Tsunade-sama, no pude llegar a tiempo...

−...

−...

−¿Estás bien?

−Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

−No te excusaste con las estupideces de siempre.

−...

−...

−Kakashi suspiró−. Es que estaba algo cansado para ir por el camino de la vida. El vendedor de la tienda me contó que hicieron una campaña secreta para envenenar a los gatos callejeros porque perturbaban la tranquilidad de los vecinos y se robaban la comida por las noches, por simple que suene era una pandilla de gatos negros alias "Los malditos" y tomaron medidas contra esta pandilla porque se enteraron de que planeaban robar el supermercado la semana entrante; es una lástima por los gatos que no pertenecían a ella pero también fueron envenenados y ahora Kami-sama los tiene en su gloria. Y las ancianitas juntaron sus ahorros e inauguraron un club de entretenimiento dentro del asilo, planean viajar el próximo fin de semana en un tour por todo el continente y el paquete turístico incluye guía y shinobis inactivos para que les lleven el equipaje, así que me quitaron ese trabajo extra −suspiró de nuevo−; ya me había acostumbrado...

−...

−...

−Eres incorregible...

−Que puedo decir... Gai dice que mis excusas pasarán a la historia... y yo digo que está exagerando...

(...)

−¿Entonces por qué llegaste tarde? −cuestionó desafiante la sannin.

−Mi reloj se descompuso y el relojero contrajo nupcias ayer; no iba a molestarlo, ¿no cree?

−¿Desde cuando tú tienes reloj? −preguntó estupefacta la mujer, descolocándose un poco.

−Ah, es que hace tres semanas fui a mi antigua casa y lo encontré entre mis cosas, es un regalo que mi padre me hizo al convertirme en genin. ¿No es una belleza? −estiró la muñeca dejando ver un reloj detenido−. Tuve que cambiarle la correa para que me quedara pero decidí conservar el fondo de ratón Mickey... −miró pensativo la ventana−. Mi padre lo hubiera querido así... −se rascó una mejilla−. Verdad... tiempos que no veo dibujos animados, me pregunto si seguirán transmitiéndolos...

−Definitivamente Gai tiene toda la razón −la Quinta estaba más que boquiabierta pero tenía que comportarse para la ocasión... y analizar cada respuesta−. Así que un reloj descompuesto, ¿eh?

−Ajá, se lo estaba mostrando a Obito hace un rato. Y él también es otra causa de mi demora, Obito quería escuchar todos los detalles del tema y no me pude negar a su petición.

−¿Tema?

−Cosas entre nosotros −contestó sonriente.

−...

−...

−Bien, vamos al grano.

−No soy pollo −musitó aún sonriente.

−...

−...

−Eres muy valiente para venir y hacerte el gracioso conmigo, Kakashi −gruñó.

−... ¿No le gustó? −el peliplata puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello−. Entonces le pido disculpas nuevamente, Tsunade-sama. Solo fue un inocente comentario para relajar el ambiente que lo noto un poco tenso.

−Más tenso va a estar otro...

−Si se refiere a mí, no lo creo. Yo estoy muy relajado y tranquilo, sería difícil tensarme n./

−No te pongas sabroso conmigo, Kakashi −dijo entre dientes la mujer, partiendo un libro en dos y luego en cuatro al decir "Kakashi".

−Vamos al grano, entonces −prosiguió el hombre más serio.

− ¬¬ Kakashi...

−¿Qué?

− ¬¬... Ya le di toda la información necesaria a Sakura, tienen que salir mañana temprano; ve a buscarla para que te dé los detalles.

−...

−...

−No es por contradecirla, Tsunade-sama, pero esta misión es peligrosa y requiere de ninjas con mucha experiencia para su ejecución; sé que Sakura es muy fuerte pero no quisiera expo...

−Sakura está lo suficientemente capacitada para llevar a cabo cualquier misión, ya sea A o la más extrema de las S −lo cortó.

(...)

−Si es así, me retiro, con su permiso −el hombre giró para avanzar hacia la puerta.

−¿Hay otra razón por la que no quieras ir con Sakura?

Se detuvo en seco sin voltear.

−No existen otras razones, Tsunade-sama.

−¿Estás seguro?

−Completamente.

(...)

−Bien, puedes retirarte.

−Hai −caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta y tocó la manija de metal para abrirla.

−Kakashi...

−¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? −viró a la derecha, de medio cuerpo, y con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre.

−Felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños.

−Gracias, pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

−Es mañana, lo sé, pero te las doy por adelantado.

−Entonces gracias igualmente −se volteó, abrió la puerta y colocó un pie fuera de la estancia.

−Kakashi...

−¿Se le ofrece algo más, Tsunade-sama? −la miró por sobre el hombro derecho.

−¿Sientes algo por Sakura?

−Por supuesto que sí, yo la estimo mucho porque fue mi alumna.

−Que si sientes algo más que solo aprecio por Sakura...

El portador del Sharingan soltó la manija y regiró para ver a la sannin directamente a los ojos.

−No sé de qué habla, yo la quiero como a Naruto o a Sasuke.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

−... ¿Y por qué lo dices tan serio? No es muy propio de ti esa actitud al hablar de tus alumnos.

Se retaban con la mirada el uno al otro.

−...

−...

−¿Quiere que me ponga sabroso, entonces? −Kakashi sonrió cínicamente−. Tengo unos buenos chistes míos y otros que Naruto y Sai me contaron la otra vez ¿Prefiere que le cuente los normales o los picantes? Me sé extranjeros también y por supuesto, una buena gama de chistes verdes y muy colorados que...

La Hokage quebró el pincel con el que solía escribir.

−A ver qué le parece este, es un chiste sano por si acaso y lo leí en uno de esos stickers que vienen en los chocolates: "Iban dos cerditos por la calle..."

−¿Peug? −el cerdito del recinto alzó la cabeza al escuchar nombrar a sus hermanos.

−Ah, Tonton, estabas aquí, hola, no te había visto −Hatake se acercó y alzó al cerdito en brazos−, ¿te has portado bien en estos días?, no habrás hecho travesuras, ¿no? Tienes que ser un buen cerdito con Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san n./

−Peug, peug −se emocionó el ejemplar porcino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−¿Desde cuándo Kakashi-sensei es tan cariñoso con Tonton, Tsunade Oba-chan? −preguntó el rubiales.

−No lo sé, Kakashi siempre da sorpresas con cualquier cosa. Luego de eso...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback dentro del Flashback general**

−No te puedo dedicar este chiste, Tonton, discúlpame de antemano −el ojo rojo-ojo negro dejó al cerdito en el libro en el que dormía anteriormente−. ¿En qué iba?, ah, sí: "Iban dos cerditos por la calle y al pasar frente a una carnicería ven un cartel que decía: 'Hoy, día del cerdo' y los dos cerditos se dieron un abrazo", ja −se rió él mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−Jajajajaja...

−No te rías que no da gracia −la mujer de Los pechos se mostraba inmutable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso a la actualidad**

−¡Que Kakashi contó un chiste de chanchos! −el mayor se impresionó.

−Ja, no, uno de cerditos, jaja, Iruka-sensei.

−Es lo mismo.

−No −Naruto controló sus risas−. No es lo mismo, chancho suena a cochino o a cerdo viejo. Más respeto con Tonton, Iruka-sensei, él todavía es un cerdito bien conservado −dijo serio.

−Como sea. ¿A Tsunade-sama no le molestó?

−Ah, la vieja dijo que...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−Tengo que felicitar a Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo, para venir de él, ha demostrado una gran mejoría en su sentido del humor, jeje...

−¡Ya, Naruto, no te rías o hasta aquí llega la conversación! −amenazó la Godaime.

−Hmp, ya, jojo... −se tapó la boca−. Sígame contando...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback dentro del Flashback general**

Una mitad del pincel quebrado fue pulverizada.

−Peug −Tonton lloraba.

−Lo siento, amigo −Kakashi pidió disculpas acariciando la cabeza rosada, de cuclillas−. Veo que ni a ti ni a Tsunade-sama les gustó mi chiste −se entristeció−. Talvez uno de Naruto ayude en momentos como este −se enderezó y se alejó del escritorio por seguridad física−. Como usted no quiere verme serio, le contaré otro chiste, ¿qué le parece, Tsunade-sama? n./

−Cómo te atreves... −refunfuñó la Godaime mientras un aura maligna surgía a su alrededor y, por el momento, la mitad sobreviviente y apachurrada del pincel era quien pagaba las consecuencias.

−Ahí va −Kakashi seguía como si nada−. Este es de Naruto, así que no me culpe si es feo: "Drácula entra a una panadería y le dice a la panadera: 'Oiga, me da una barra de pan.' y la panadera le pregunta: 'Pero señor, ¿usted no es Drácula?' y el otro responde: 'Sí.' y la panadera dice: 'Yo siempre había oído que Drácula bebía sangre.' y él responde: 'Sí, lo que pasa es que afuera ha habido un accidente y es para untar'". n./

El otro trozo de pincel crujía dolorosamente y el ceño fruncido se hacía más notable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−Ese es uno de mis mejores chistes 'ttebayo −sonrió con el ego hasta el cielo.

− ¬¬ Ya cállate...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso a la actualidad**

−No te ofendas, Naruto, pero tu chiste se está suicidando.

−¿A poco un chiste puede hacer eso, Iruka-sensei? −interrogó sorprendido.

−No, buen chiste, continúa, por favor... −le dio ánimos su ex mentor.

−Jeje, luego de eso...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback dentro del Flashback general **

**(No se estarán perdiendo, ¿o sí?)**

−¿Tampoco le gustó?... Bueno −Kakashi se rascó la cabeza−, en un comienzo, a mí tampoco me causó gracia porque no sabía quién era ese señor hasta que Naruto me llevó a ver una de sus películas y Gai me prestó la novela... y ambas estuvieron muy buenas n./ −codo en mano, la otra mano en mentón y vista al techo, meditabundo−. Drácula-san es un galán completo, sería digno del protagónico en algún Icha Icha... Sí −sonrió−, Jiraiya-sama, sin duda, se hubiera explayado al máximo en el tema... Lamentablemente esos largometrajes no fueron muy difundidos cuando aún estaba con vida y los libros tampoco los vendían −volvió a mirar, como si nada, a la mujer frente a él−. Creo que tenemos que ampliar las relaciones con los países vecinos, Tsunade-sama, nos estamos quedando cortos en cuanto a culturas extranjeras se refiere...

La mitad que sobrevivía a duras penas atravesó un pedazo del libro descuartizado minutos atrás.

−Solo era una sugerencia. Usted es la que toma las decisiones por el bienestar de la aldea y todos estamos orgullosos de tenerla como Hokage.

Sacó el pincel intacto dejando un orificio al descubierto.

−Alégrese un poco, Tsunade-sama; mire, hasta a Tonton le gustó n./

El cerdito sonreía desde su posición.

−... −Tsunade, no.

−Creo que los chistes de Naruto no están funcionando... Mejor le cuento uno de los míos, es un colorado como debe de ser: "Un amigo le pregunta a otro: '¿A que no sabes...?'"

La mitad del pincel fue estampada en el escritorio en cuanto la mujer se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a todo.

−¿No quiere escuchar mi chiste? Es muy bueno, le pregunta que si no sa...

La Godaime se remangó una manga.

−He sido algo imprudente, Tsunade-sama ¿Qué le parece si como castigo me envía solo a la misión? Habría más riesgo de que me asesinen y así usted ahorra su valioso tiempo y la molestia de ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de un shinobi tan imprudente y tan vago como yo n./ −Kakashi seguía sonriendo.

−¿Actúas así porque quieres que te envíe solo? −la nieta del Primero desapretó el puño y los dedos que remangaban la otra manga se detuvieron.

−Nop, yo solo busco la satisfacción de mi linda Hokage. Además, usted quiso que me ponga sabroso y órdenes son órdenes n./

Hatake Kakashi era totalmente impredecible, un verdadero maniaco talvez. Pero indirecta o directamente se había delatado... y equivocado...

−Tú lo has dicho... −la "linda Hokage" volvió a sentarse−. La pena de muerte se queda corta para tu insolencia pero, descuida, no morirás ahora ni en la misión... porque Sakura irá contigo, así no quieras... −una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios. Definitivamente nadie podría superar a la gran Tsunade-hime−. Órdenes son órdenes, ¿no?

−No n./

Y nadie era nadie. La princesa no iba a permitir una excepción. Oh, no.

−¡¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!! −tiró el escritorio por la ventana.

−Muy bien, eso quería oír n./ −Kakashi seguía como si nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−Kakashi-sensei es un valiente, merece mis respetos 'ttebayo.

−TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES MORIR, ¿NO?

−Ah... no.

−¡¡¡NAARUTOOO!!! −la Quinta lo lanzó con un puñetazo hasta la pared.

−Pero si no quiero morir 'ttebayo −gimoteó el muchacho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback dentro del Flashback general**

Tonton, por su parte, ni corto ni perezoso, ya se había refugiado en una esquina detrás de un fortín de libros, papeles y pergaminos, que se apresuró a levantar para no ser testigo de la masacre.

−Ah, y antes de que me mate, no envíe a Sakura sola a esa misión tan peligrosa, por favor; cuide de ella y de Naruto, de Sasuke, de Sai, de Yamato... Ah, cómo se me fue a olvidar, mis perros se encuentran en casa, cuídemelos cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo, por favor, Tsunade-sama. No he hecho los trámites todavía, pero quiero que todos mis bienes pasen a ser de ellos. Ah, y que alguien cuide al señor Ukki y se encargue de regarlo todos los días, le gustan los baños de sol de 10 a 11 de la mañana... qué me olvido... No, nada más, esa es mi última voluntad. Y si me queman, quiero que sea con todos los Icha Icha de mi repisa y los libros y suplementos que están en el cajón derecho de mi escritorio, lo demás... bueno, mis perros ya dispondrán de mi herencia y ellos sabrán que hacer con todo eso n./

La mujer detuvo, poco a poco, el avance hacia su víctima, conforme escuchaba su inexplicable voluntad.

No, tenía que calmarse. Esa actitud suicida tenía un solo nombre y ese era Sakura. Tsunade podía percibirlo; días atrás, en una revisión obligatoria en el hospital, pudo ver un brillo fugaz en ese ojo entrecerrado de despreocupación, un microscópico segundo en el que pudo darse cuenta de que ese brillo era por su alumna. Y ahora la duda la inquietaba más.

No, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto y muerto no le serviría.

Suspiró y tras un conteo mental hasta 150, decidió hablar.

−Créeme que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no matarte en este mismo momento... −lo miró−. Pero haremos borrón y cuenta nueva. Voy a olvidar todo lo que dijiste por el día de hoy −sonrió escuetamente−. Tómalo como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños.

Llegaría al fondo del asunto, pero no sería esa noche. Ya tendría más oportunidades en adelante para averiguarlo... y para vengarse...

−Oh, gracias, Tsunade-sama. Y ya que me perdona la vida, un pastel no me vendría nada mal... claro que si no es mucho pedir n./

Sobre todo para vengarse.

−Talvez Sakura te haga un pastel, porque vas a ir con ella a esa misión, te guste o no, Kakashi. Y no entiendo por qué la insistencia de ir solo, más pareciera que estás huyendo de tu alumna.

−No es eso, ya le expuse mis razones, Tsunade-sama, no quiero poner la vida de Sakura en peligro −Kakashi recobró su semblante aburrido de siempre.

−Esa no es excusa, además, la misión no es cosa del otro mundo, en tres días bastará para que la finalicen...

−Hmp... Bien, acepto ir con ella; la protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario, se lo aseguro.

−De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

−...

−¿Peug? −Tonton asomó la cabeza con timidez.

−...

− n./ −Kakashi le sonrió.

−Eso es todo por hoy −la rubia se acercó a la ventana para contemplar los restos de su escritorio−. Ve a buscar a Sakura ahora mismo para que te dé los detalles al respecto.

−Iré enseguida... y disculpe mis malos chistes de hoy −con una última sonrisa, Kakashi hizo una reverencia y giró sobre sus talones.

−No fueron tan malos −siseó la rubia.

−¿En serio? −preguntó el jounin extrañado y detenido−. Me alegra que le hayan gustado n./ ... y esto que no escuchó mi colorado que es para morirse, ¿quiere que se lo cuente?

−¡NO!

−Bueno, ya será para otra ocasión, con su permiso, Tsunade-sama, Tonton. Nos vemos luego.

−Peug, peug −se despidió el cerdito.

Kakashi salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**Fin del Flashback dentro de este Flashback**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso al Flashback general**

−A mí sí me golpea y a Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera lo tocó −hacía pucheros de enojo.

−No creas que él se las libró tan fácil, al regresar de esa misión tuvo que limpiar los baños de la academia una semana.

−¡¡Golpéeme todo lo que quiera, Tsunade Oba-chan, todo menos los baños 'ttebayo!! −se agarró la cabeza al recordar escenas desagradables.

−No limpiarás los baños, pero las aulas te esperan cuando salgas de aquí.

−¿Las aulas me esperan? −interrogó Naruto confundido.

− ¬¬ ¿Ya olvidaste que te tomaste mi única botella? Eso no te va a salir gratis, Naruto, un mes limpiando será bueno para que escarmientes.

−Um, no es justo dattebayo −el puchero se hizo más infantil.

−Y otra cosa, pobre de ti si le cuentas a alguien de esto que estamos hablando, no quiero escándalos de ningún tipo, ¿me oyes?

−Fuerte y claro, Tsunade Oba-chan −hizo un saludo militar.

**Fin del Flashback general**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso a la actualidad**

−Y felizmente la vieja me redujo el castigo a 15 días.

−Nunca creí que Kakashi sea tan atrevido, algunas veces lo pensé de ti pero de él nunca −Iruka estaba impresionado.

−Sí... luego de eso la vieja me explicó que Kakashi-sensei se las había ingeniado para no tener nuevas misiones con Sakura-chan y que por más que lo intentaba no podía descifrarlo cuando hablaban de ella; por eso es que nadie puede asegurar que Kakashi-sensei esté enamorado de Sakura-chan, ni siquiera Tsunade Oba-chan que es tan observadora dattebayo.

−¿Y qué hay de Sakura? ¿A ella ya le gustaba Kakashi en esos tiempos?

−No, tal parece que a Sakura-chan no le gustaba Kakashi-sensei todavía, la vieja me dijo que luego de esa misión fue cuando ella empezó a enamorarse de él; le quise preguntar a Sakura-chan qué había pasado en esa misión pero Tsunade Oba-chan me prohibió preguntar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sus sentimientos, dijo que no es conveniente meternos en sus vidas, pero sí apoyarla en todo si es que Kakashi-sensei no le corresponde −miró al frente.

−No podemos hacer nada más −el de coleta suspiró.

−...

−...

−Um, je... jejeje...

−¿De qué te ries? −preguntó el jounin mayor.

−Acabo de acordarme de un chiste 'ttebayo.

−No otra vez... −palmoteó su frente.

−No es muy entendible pero da risa −carraspeó−:

"¿Cómo se dice "Rock Lee es rarito"? Ta Se-Hón."

"¿Cómo se dice "Él es del Clan Akimichi"? Ta Pan-Zón."

−Jajaja...

−Si Chouji te oyera... −negaba con la cabeza.

−Es de madrugada, Iruka-sensei, quién nos va a oír a estas horas 'ttebayo.

−Iruka suspiró de nuevo−. No me quedó claro del todo con Kakashi pero espero que Sakura esté bien... Bueno, Naruto, llegó el momento del adiós −se detuvo al doblar una esquina.

−Qué le vaya bien en su misión, Iruka-sensei, y vaya a dormir usted también o no rendirá como se debe. Adióóós, se me cuida 'ttebayo −se despedía mientras se alejaba.

El jounin le brindó una sonrisa y al ver desaparecer al chico en las lejanías, rió discretamente. Naruto contagiaba a cualquiera con su humor vago, ni siquiera un hombre tan serio como Hatake Kakashi había podido salir intacto.

* * *

**  
Fiuuu, completar este capítulo me costó horrores. Lo iba a publicar ayer pero mi padre me mandó a dormir a eso de las 10 DE LA NOCHE TT  
**

**¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Mañana es el cumple de Kakashi (el 15 de septiembre)! (Esto lo edito hoy).**

**Si hay errores por ahí o partes sin esclarecer, no me culpen, las horas en la pc cada vez están más restringidas, también quise poner el chiste de Sai pero ya no había tiempo. En fin, dudas en general las explicaré más adelante (no sé cuántas veces he dicho esto, pero bue...) **

**Ukki es el nombre de la planta de Kakashi, para los que no lo sabían.**

**Y no sabía qué sonido poner para Tonton, así que elegí el que creo que escucho en el idioma original del anime.**

**Y con este capítulo acaba la etapa Irukiana, a partir del siguiente capi todos serán KakaSakus (¬¬). En serio, no miento n.n**

**Agradecimientos a: **k2008sempai (me muero por responderte pero mi ma' está que se loquea con que apague la compu, será a la próxima), chio-miau, jesica-haruzuchia, Aire 2409, Eleos Argentum y saku_1203felin**.**

**Agradecería a fondo, pero mi madre me está reventando los tímpanos con sus gritos u.u**

**Adiosito.**

**Str Mercury**


	9. Muñeco inocente y calientito

**¡Warning! ¡¡K a T!! ¡¡K a T!!**

**

* * *

**

Masashi Kishimoto es el creador auténtico de Naruto y de todos sus personajes. Yo soy solo una escritora fanfictiera que los toma prestados para elaborar esta historia de mi pareja crack, de mi honorable KakaSaku (porque es KakaSaku, señores); y talvez incluir algo de mi pareja pasable... el NaruHina...

En un futuro, talvez otros amores.

* * *

**Aclaraciones recargadas:**

−Yo hablo.

−¡¡Yo grito a menudo, pero hoy, más que todo, haré grandiosas exclamaciones mentales!!

−YO, ALGO PARECIDO.

−"Para bailar la bamba..."

−(Comillas ha venido fiestero el día de hoy).

−"Yo no soy marinero, soy capitán..."

−¿A dónde fuiste en tus vacaciones que estás tan contento, Comillas?

−"Bamba... Ah, ¿me hablaban? Je, es que mi hermano y yo nos colamos en el tour de las viejas de Konoha y ni cuenta se dieron. Fue fenomenal, tuvimos comida y alojamiento gratis, fuimos a la disco ochentera todas las noches; inclusive los nuevos aires ayudaron a mi hermano y ahora ya está listo para los siguientes capítulos, ¿verdad, hermano? Estamos pilas para lo que sea".

−'Es verdad, Comillas'.

−ME DA GUSTO POR LA FAMILIA.

−¡¿Pero ese tour no fue hace más de un año?! ¡¡Nos están mintiendo!!

−"No, las viejas hacen tours cada dos meses, envidioso".

−¡Envidioso, tu jefe!

−NO TE METAS CONMIGO O NO RESPONDO.

−¡¡¡Yo tampoco!!!

−¿No que tenían que amistarse?

−¡¡¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!!!

−(Ya, no peleen otra vez... ¿Y dónde está Comillas Angulares? ¿No se había ido con ustedes, Comillas?)

−"Agh... ese vago se fue a las Bahamas argumentando que tenía una recaída y los jefes le creyeron, hasta le dieron bolsa de viaje. Es un desvergonzado total, se fue sin dejar su guión para el capítulo pasado y encima lo premian con su viajecito de un mes con viáticos incluidos".

−'No hay justicia en este país'.

−(Totalmente de acuerdo. Por mi parte, yo aproveché las vacaciones para estudiar e informarme más de los últimos acontecimientos).

−Y yo me paseé por los parques y jugué con el perro del vecino.

−(¿Eso hiciste en tus vacaciones?)

−Sí, se llama Pluto y es un perrito muy obediente, nos la pasamos a lo grande los dos juntos.

−(Qué entretenido... ¿Sabías que los perros lle...?)

−¡¡Ya cállense, nerds, escuchen y aprendan lo que son vacaciones de verdad: Me mudé al burdel por toda la semana!! ¡¡¡¡Y grité como nunca!!!!

−¿Qué es un burdel?

−(Algo que nunca conocerás).

−Ah...

−Y YO VI MIS ANIMES Y PELÍCULAS TODAS LAS NOCHES HASTA LAS MADRUGADAS.

−"¿Se puede saber qué 'películas', Jefe?"

−OH, MI QUERIDO COMILLAS, PELÍCULAS DE COMEDIA, NO PIENSES MAL.

−"Um, ¿y qué más hizo?"

−(Ey, antes de que se metan en detalles, preséntense como debe de ser).

−Yo, yo, yo primero, soy...

−¡¡Tú ya dijiste tu función, no hay necesidad de que te presentes!!

−Entonces tú tampoco.

−¡¡Ni quiero hacerlo!!

−(En ese caso, hola, yo soy Paréntesis y soy el que aclaro o doy información extra del autor o sus comentarios).

−"Yo soy Comillas, me ocupo de los pensamientos, citas textuales, palabras o frases irónicas, y también hago doble sentido por cantidad".

−'Yo soy Comillas Simples, hermano de Comillas, no voy a participar hoy pero mi función es la misma de mi hermano cuando estoy dentro de él'.

−CÓMO QUE DENTRO DE ÉL.

−¡¡Ja, su muchacho lo engañó con incesto!!

−COMILLAS, TÚ NO... NO PODRÍAS...

−¿Qué es incesto?

−"No, Jefe, puedo explicarlo, se refiere al ámbito laboral, él hace lo mismo cuando lo tengo dentro, digo, fuera, que diga, no, que piensa, conmigo, piensa dentro, no, no, agh, Comillas Simples, ayúdame con esto".

−'¿Ah?, ah, sí... Jefe, mi hermano no le ha sido infiel conmigo'.

−"¿EEHH? COMILLAS SIMPLES, PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO".

−¡¡No nieguen lo obvio!!

−¿Infiel? ¿Obvio? ¿Comillas Simples puede hablar? ¿No era como Comillas? No entiendo nada.

−(¿Por qué siempre se distraen con cualquier cosa? Aquí nadie le ha sido infiel a nadie...)

−"NO SOMOS GAYS".

−¡¡Eso lo dicen por sarcasmo, ya nadie les cree!!

−¿Qué es un gay?

−¡Tú!

−Ah...

−(Ya, compórtense, estamos en el trabajo, nadie ha engañado a nadie ni nadie es gay. Caso cerrado. Comillas, no te exasperes que todavía tienes algo importante que hacer, ¿recuerdas? Los jefes te dijeron algo está mañana, si no me equivoco, tienes que informarnos sobre eso).

−"Sí, cierto. Comillas Simples, discutiremos en la casa".

−'Claro'.

−CLARO.

−¿Qué es eso que tienes que informarnos, Comillas?

−"¿Eh? Ah, verás, esta mañana el Dr. Flashback se fue de vacaciones, pero antes me dijo que la señorita Cursiva me va a ayudar con los pensamientos porque tuvo muchos problemas en el capítulo pasado. El doctor no sabía si eran pensamientos u otra de mis obligaciones".

−Ah... ¿Y quién es esa señorita Cursiva?

−(Una joven muy hermosa, labora en el mismo departamento que el Dr. Flashback).

−"Laboraba, porque el doctor me informó que los jefes superiores ya dieron la orden de que ella va a laborar en nuestro sector a partir de ahora. Y lo que tengo que hacer yo es presentársela a ustedes..."

−¡¡¿Una mujer va a trabajar con nosotros?!! ¡¡¡Dios mío, no me bañé esta mañana!!!

−Ya somos dos, Signos de Exclamación, ya somos dos.

−'Ya debería de estar aquí, qué extraño'. "Sí..."

−(¿En qué están pensando, hermanos Comillas?)

−"Es que ella..."

−_Hola._

−"Ya llegó, ella es la señorita Cursiva y me va a ayudar con los pensamientos desde este capítulo".

−_Mucho gusto, soy Cursiva, y a partir de hoy voy a trabajar con ustedes._

−(¡¡BIENVENIDA, SEÑORITA CURSIVA!!)

−_Gracias. De hecho, voy a trabajar únicamente con los hermanos Comillas, pero seguiré haciendo papeles independientes... ¿Um? ¿Y tú eres...?_

−Señori-ta Cur... si... va...

−(Plop).

−¡¡OYE, IDIOTA, NO TE DESMAYES SOBRE NOSOTROS!!

−(Levántate que tienes que iniciar este capítulo).

−Oh... sí, sí...

* * *

**Kakashi de bolsillo**

**

* * *

**

**  
Cap 9: Muñeco inocente (y calientito)**

−No se vaya −se aferró más a él.

−Pero yo...

−Por favor −lo apretó más y el jounin entró en calor.

−Tengo que irme... no debo...

−Quédese conmigo −deslizó las manos por su cuello y los alientos se mezclaron.

−Esto... esto no está bien...

−¿Y por qué no? −preguntó mientras lo desprendía del chaleco y lo empujaba hasta sentarlo en la silla.

−Es... no... tú no sabes lo que haces...

−Sé lo que hago −se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, sobre sus piernas. Cada vez más cerca−, y quiero hacerlo.

−Yo... yo... yo también −murmuró en su mismo tono, seductor. Luego la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí. Sintió las manos de ella filtrase por debajo de la tela azul marino, acariciando suavemente su abdomen, para después ir subiendo y subiendo... y las de él, baj...

Kakashi despertó sudando caliente, calculaba haber estado dormido al menos unas dos horas. Y ni el estar en una habitación diferente a la suya le había servido para controlar sus perversos sueños... "_y qué sueños_"... −sacudió la cabeza.

Y es que no todas las noches uno tiene la oportunidad de dormir en una caja espaciosa y reconfortante, una caja sobre un escritorio limpio y organizado, un escritorio perfectamente acoplado a una esquina de una habitación brillando de limpio que pareciera nunca haber sido abandonada por una semana, una habitación de paredes claras y demás detalles femeninos, detalles como unos ositos de felpa en un anaquel cerca de la otra esquina, anaquel impregnado por el aroma floral que envolvía el cálido espacio, aroma respirado también por esa mesilla de enfrente, mesilla donde yacían una lamparilla y dos portarretratos, portarretratos que contenían las fotografías del equipo 7 en sus inicios y en la actualidad (incluyendo en esta última a Yamato y Sai)... "_cuánto han cambiado_"..., en el centro de ambas fotografías la niña-ya-crecida y joven con la que acababa de soñar −resacudió la cabeza−, joven que debería estar durmiendo en esa cama vacía al costado de esa mesilla... "_¿vacía?_"

−Kakashi-kun...

−"_¿Kakashi-kun?_" ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? −interrogó a la muchacha que aún vestida con su indumentaria de misión, a excepción del chaleco crema que traía encima esta vez, se iba acercando al escritorio por el otro lado.

−Es que... yo no puedo dormir sin un peluche...

−Sonrió nervioso al ver que seguía acercándose−. No creí que necesitaras de un peluche para dormir. "_¿Por qué me habla en ese tono?_"

−Yo tampoco... −Sakura siguió hablando "en ese tono" y acercándose con oso en mano.

−Ah... pues... no creo que sea tan malo... Pakkum también duerme con un hueso de felpa... "_Y yo, con mi Icha Icha_"...

La de cabello rosa se situó frente al escritorio mirando a la caja que hacía de dormitorio para su sensei.

Y el oso cayó al suelo.

−Recordé... −cogió al hombrezuelo con una mano y lo levantó con cuidado hasta sacarlo fuera y recostarlo en el escritorio− que ahora tengo... mi propio muñeco...

El ninja copia se atragantó con su saliva y todo su cuerpo reaccionó.

Absolutamente Todo.

−... Yo...

−A mí... −lo interrumpió−, me gustan más los muñecos que los peluches...

−... Q-que los pel... Sakura, qué... qué haces −cuestionó en suspiros al ver que la mujer tomaba el cierre de su chaleco con las uñas y lo deslizaba hacia abajo.

−Su ropa... −le quitó el chalequito− está toda rasgada... y no es necesario que duerma así... −tomó el pequeño suéter.

−Pero yo puedo dormir así... no hay problema −desviaba la mirada, quieto e indefenso.

−Sí lo hay... −acariciaba su pechito mientras retiraba la prenda azul−, no puede... no podemos dormir así...

La ojijade le quitó las diminutas sandalias ninjas y el hitai-ate de la cabeza, y nuevamente lo levantó en sus manos... pasando los dedos por la piel expuesta de su espaldita... con el meñique derecho en su reducida cadera, rozando el borde de su pantaloncito... los dedos izquierdos rozando el mismo borde por adelante... el pulgar derecho deslizándose por sus pectorales de muñeco (¡muñeco!)... el índice izquierdo viajando por su minimelena, por su máscara, por su cuellito, por su perfecto torso... hasta unirse a los otros dedos en el borde... y desviar las caricias... Provocándolo... Incitándolo...

La chica caminó despacio hasta su propio lecho y dejó al confundido y acalorado shinobi sobre la almohada.

En momentos como este, maldecía el estar pequeño e inhabilitado...

−Ahora... −Sakura gateó sobre la cama y se detuvo frente a él para luego coger el borde de su propio chaleco−, yo tampoco... puedo dormir así... −añadió mientras dejaba que la prenda vaya en descenso por sus hombros, por sus brazos, por sus manos, lentamente.

... Más maldecía el estar inhabilitado y no poder ayudarla como el buen maestro que alguna vez fue...

−¿Verdad... Kakashi-kun? −tomó el cierre de su blusa roja.

... Y retiraba la maldición hacia su nuevo tamaño... porque realmente tenía sus ventajas...

Unas maravillosas y férvidas ventajas.

Kakashi despertó sudando más caliente, calculaba haber estado dormido al menos unas dos horas y diez minutos. Y ni el estar en una habitación diferente a la suya y la autorreprensión le habían servido para dejar de seguir teniendo esos perversos sueños dentro de sus perversos sueños... "_y qué sueños_"... −re-resacudió la cabeza.

Acompañado de un gesto cansado, restregó ambas manos en su cara, se talló el ojo y miró a todos lados para comprobar que ahora sí se encontraba en el mundo real. Con sus dedos, tomó el borde del pañuelo blanco que hacía de sábana y el de la camiseta de algodón femenina doblada en cuatro (de color aguamarina) que funcionaba como edredón. "_En verdad, ser pequeño tiene numerosas ventajas_". Una gran inhalación de la esencia que despedían y levantó las prendas junto con su cuerpo para salir de la "cama" que su querida alumna había preparado única y exclusivamente para él −sonrió−. Se sentó en el borde de su "cama" (más parecida a futón), tanteando con las manos el pañuelo blanco, bajo sí y sobre la goma espuma (esa como esponja) que cumplía la función de colchón, y despejó su mente del reciente sueño múltiple al observar el lugar.

No era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, casi pasaría por sus propios aposentos, solo que sin techo, sin escritorio, sin baño propio, sin cabecero de cama, sin sus tres portarretratos, sin su reloj despertador, sin el señor Ukki, sin su fila de libros favoritos... "_Mala idea la de recordar los libros_"...

Esta nueva habitación estaba hecha de madera fina pintada en blanco en su totalidad, de unos 3 metros de ancho y 4 de largo como base (que en realidad era de 30 x 40 cm.), y paredes de unos dos metros de alto (que en realidad eran de 20 cm.); contaba solamente con la cama improvisada en la que él estaba sentado y otra caja (cajita) al lado que representaba a una mesa de noche, donde yacían su chaleco ninja, sus armas, su reloj de Mickey (al parecer, el relojero todavía no retornaba de su luna de miel porque el reloj seguía descompuesto... Y Kakashi conocía a su ex alumna, sabía que ella no iba a comprobar la "prueba fehaciente" de su victoria en la apuesta), sus guantes, su hitai-ate, y en el "piso", su calzado.

Se colocó esto último y movió cuidadosamente su almohada (chibi-cojín rellenado con algodón hidrófilo) para darle los "buenos días" a su compañero de cama. "_Una compañera de cabello rosa no nos vendría mal... NO, NO, NO ¡¿Ves lo que me haces pensar?!..." _(¿le reclamó a su libro?) Lo guardó en su bolsillo, colocó un porta shurikens en su cintura y salió con sigilo de su fuente de sueños.

Y es que dormir en esas condiciones le era imposible... "_Imposible_"... pero estaba ahí y no se quejaba de esa habitación simulada porque fuera incómoda o desagradable, todo lo contrario, hallaba más inspiración para entrar en el letargo y eso justamente era lo que lo obligaba a mantenerse despierto.

Porque hoy era "La noche de los algunos sueños" y eso no era correcto.

El portador del Sharingan avanzó cauteloso hasta la "pared" dispuesto a dar un paseo por el apartamento... además, necesitaba urgente un buen chorro de agua fría en la cabeza, mejor una ducha rápida y completa en el caño (grifo) del lavabo...

Llegó hasta su objetivo y de un salto se sujetó con los brazos del borde superior de su caja-habitación; apoyando la cabeza en sus extremidades.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Sakura dormía justo en frente de él, sus facciones se ocultaban parcialmente con rosados cabellos prófugos que caían con delicadeza sobre su mejilla izquierda. Estos habían crecido un poco, al menos unos cinco centímetros por debajo de sus hombros y, según él, cualquier corte le quedaba a la perfección (tampoco estaba equivocado porque sí le quedaba bien).

En el rostro femenino se distinguía una ligera sonrisa, y el cubrecama con estampados de flores de cerezo dejaba al descubierto parte del hombro izquierdo y ambas manos sobre la almohada en la que él había soñado estar hace unos minutos... y en la que aún no descartaba la idea de posar sus plateados cabellos en un futuro no muy lejano... mejor sí la descartaba... sí de la realidad pero no de sus sueños... bueno, al menos en los sueños haría el intento...

La frágil, pero a la vez, fuerte figura estaba envuelta en su pijama saco-pantalón de un color rosa más claro, aparte de las sábanas blancas, como las improvisadas de él; y de la frazada y colcha que reposaban sobre ella dejando a la vista lo ya mencionado.

−"_Se ve adorable... sensual... irresistible... NO..._" −se autocacheteó.

El ojinegro encogido salió de sus divagaciones y se impulsó en sus palmas, para enseguida caer parado sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Sakura estudiaba mucho para tener 19 años, pues toda la zona colindante a su "habitación" estaba repleta de libros y pergaminos enrollados, todo muy ordenado como solo Sakura era, y él también, modestia aparte; la mayoría de libros, de tapas gruesas y desgastadas que dejaban leer términos médicos como títulos y demás patologías; lo mismo con los pergaminos; todo clasificado por especialidades o en diferentes formas...

"_Um... paso_".

Kakashi prefería otro tipo de lectura.

Caminó tranquilo hasta el precipicio del mueble para aventarse en dirección al baño entreabierto (como le informó su ex alumna antes de dormirse; baño que estaba a la derecha del escritorio), contemplando, todavía, en su trayecto a la sonriente muchacha que descansaba en la cama de enfrente. Él también sonreía como estúpido y pensaba en que no hubo mejor temporada para volverse pequeño que en los tiempos de luna llena.

La esplendida imagen contemplada era digna de retratarse. Lástima que no tenía el talento de Sai ni una cámara fotográfica a la mano, porque no dudaría ni un segundo en retratar o fotografiar esa visión... No podía hacer nada. Habría que conformarse con la Sakura-chan de 12 años y la foto en la que Sakura-chan tenía 17; las dos fotografías que ella poseía y que él, afortunadamente, también.

El peliplata seguía mirándola de costado y caminando hacia la otra dirección. No estaba seguro de cuándo ni cómo fue que Sakura se volvió tan perfecta ante su ojo, talvez desde que dejó de ser esa chiquilla enamoradiza que solo tenía algo o alguien en mente... No, ese pensamiento lo estaba calentando más y de diferente forma.

Una suave brisa se abrió paso por la ventana, ondulando consigo los cabellos de la joven y dejando al descubierto su íntegro rostro. Sí, en definitiva era perfecta. Se veía hermosa en esa postura tan infantil (normal) para dormir, su sonrisita con los ojos cerrados, su frente nívea, su nariz respingada, sus pómulos sonrosados, sus párpados claros... sus labios iluminados tenuemente, sus cabellos meciéndose sobre su mentón... sobre su cuello...

Tropezó con un borrador.

Kakashi se levantó de inmediato y miró asustado a todos lados temiendo que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su torpeza y temblando al pensar que el "motivo" se habría despertado (obviamente que no).

Suspiró aliviado.

Sakura seguía durmiendo sonriente, como si estuviera soñando, y él no se perdonaría si borrara esa sonrisa e interrumpiera los dulces sueños que le había deseado hace más de dos horas.

La puerta del servicio sanitario ya lucía entreabierta (¿o entrecerrada?) ante sus ojos, negro abierto, y rojo cerrado. Podría saltar al asiento próximo, después saltar al suelo, caminar un buen trecho y llegar al baño en compañía del inseparable Icha Icha que esperaba en su bolsillo (recuerden que iba al baño y si llevaba un libro, entonces iba para un servicio completo... No piensen mal, un amante de la lectura siempre tiene un libro o periódico en el baño para no aburrirse mientras... ya saben n.n), entrar, quitarse las prendas rasgadas (¿recuerdan las tumbadas y katanas del cap. 4?... En _versión Naruto_, por supuesto), y dejar correr el agua por su cuerpo, por todo su cuerpo... y ya luego atender sus necesidades biológicas.

Bien, ese era el plan. El prisma de oscuridad contrastable a la baja luminosidad que la luna ofrecía, y exhibido tras el marco de la puerta que lo había creado, lo invitaba a adentrarse en él y templar, de una vez por todas, a su exaltado cuerpecito... Y la inocente Sakura-chan dormía como si nada...

Y la ventana estaba al lado de su cama. Abierta. Se podría resfriar.

Y el educado hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha no permitiría que su ex alumna caiga víctima de tan temible enfermedad.

Giró sobre sus talones, el baño tendría que esperar un poco más.

No iba a hacer nada malo, al contrario, solamente se iba a acercar a la ventana, cerrarla y volver sobre sus pasos, directo al baño, mejor dicho, al caño/grifo porque necesitaba una buena enfriada corporal.

Caminaba de regreso. Claro, era normal que un ex sensei vele por la seguridad de una ex alumna. Cruzaba todo el escritorio. No tenía prisa por llegar, puesto que no tenía sueño pero sí ganas de soñar, así que no había por qué tener prisa, no había prisa, no había prisa... Su ojo se fijaba nuevamente en la chica. Ya no se iba a distraer con esa visión y ningún borrador ni peligroso obstáculo iba a poder tumbar al gran Hatake. Pasaba al lado de su "habitación". Llegaría a la ventana, la cerraría y regresaría, nada de distracciones, cero distracciones...

Llegó a la pared.

Con chakra acumulado en los pies empezó a caminar sobre ella. Un corto recorrido, pues llegó rápidamente hasta el alféizar para iniciar el trayecto común que todo civil podría hacer. Mente en blanco... para nada, miles de pensamientos de todo tipo lo invadían... Ya estaba llegando a la zona ventosa. Chakra en los pies nuevamente como prevención ante hipotéticos ventarrones. Llegaba al margen de la ventana y el hálito no se hacía esperar. Chakra en las manos para generar fuerza y poder cerrarla. El vidrio empezó a correr...

Sakura giró de medio cuerpo.

Y la máscara recibió una amenaza de futuro lavado.

Amenaza premeditada por la mano de su portador.

La muchacha quedó boca arriba, con la mano izquierda de igual forma (palma arriba, dedos doblados) y todavía sobre la almohada pero, esta vez, al lado izquierdo de su cabeza; y la mano derecha sosteniendo los bordes de la sábana encimera, frazada y cubrecama a la altura de sus caderas.

No se había equivocado, estaba soñando.

−Ka... kashi-sensei...

¡Y con él! ¡Sakura estaba soñando con él!

El baño y la calentura pasaron a un segundo plano.

Bueno, la calentura, no. Pero ahora la hemorragia nasal quería darse sí o sí.

Antes, porque los dos botones superiores de la blusa rosa estaban desabrochados y dejaban ver lo que él casi ve en sueños, y que aún era "casi" porque no lo veía todo, la pequeña parte descubierta del sujetador blanco era lo nuevo... ¡Y él como un cerdo pervertido se estaba aprovechando de la hospitalidad de su ex alumna para verle zonas prohibidas mientras dormía!

Claro que no era intencionalmente, pues la ventana tenía la culpa por estar al lado de la cama y la misma Sakura tenía la culpa por dejarla abierta a sabiendas de que él custodiaba siempre por su integridad y que se iba a despertar en algún momento para ver cómo estaba y hacer su labor de sensei y amigo...

Bueno, talvez esto no lo sabía... Pero igual dejó la ventana abierta por algo, ¿no?

Él era inocente de toda culpa y el seguir viendo a la misma zona prohibida como el cerdo pervertido e inocente que era, no era un delito, ¿o sí?

Bueno, sí. Pero su misión era cerrar la ventana, regresar, ir al baño, una ablución en el lavabo, volver, acostarse, dormir y no soñar... Pero hasta que no cierre la ventana, no podía continuar con los siguientes objetivos y tenía que quedarse ahí hasta que la cierre.

Además... no había prisa, ¿no?

Si su "misión" fue autocatalogada de tiempo indefinido desde el principio.

Y para efectuar con éxito cualquier misión, analizar el terreno de los alrededores es una tarea fundamental que obligatoriamente debe hacer todo aquel calificado como buen shinobi.

Y él era un buen shinobi, ¿no?

Así que tenía que observar al detalle todo el terreno que le fuera capaz de divisar... y no era su culpa tener ese magnífico panorama al alcance de su ojo...

Y su nuevo tamaño tenía la culpa de estarlo calentando a niveles extraordinarios y de darle ideas nada decentes, como, por ejemplo, profundizar en la investigación del "terreno".

Pero Kakashi no iba a escuchar esas ideas, porque era un cerdo pervertido espectador pero inocente y no podía hacer eso.

Y la luna tenía la culpa de alumbrar a esa silueta de la cama y alumbrar con mayor intensidad la zona prohibida expuesta.

Él era inocente, sí.

−No, Kakashi-sensei...

Y ahí estaba el "después", la segunda razón que invocaba a su hemorragia nasal: ¡SAKURA ESTABA SOÑANDO CON ÉL!

Y la forma en que sonreía y se movía de un lado a otro, le estaba dando hipótesis, también, nada decentes sobre lo que sea que estuviese soñando.

−No quiero...

¡¡Y él la estaba obligando a algo en ese sueño!! Y ese "algo" le estaba haciendo sentir cosas, también, nada decentes.

−No... no quiero... que me lama más...

La máscara se manchó.

Oh, por Dios... Y él que se insultaba a sí mismo por estar con "algunos" sueños indebidos y que se despertaba antes de lo mejor... ¡¡¡Y ELLA SE HABÍA IDO DIRECTO A SOÑAR CON LO MEJOR!!!

−Quítemelo...

Cayó sentado.

La ventana ya no iba a ser cerrada, no, definitivamente, no ¡Al contrario, necesitaba más aire o se desmayaría!

Sacó su única fuente de ventilación a la mano: El Icha Icha.

Y ni las corrientes que producía el tomo tenían efecto alguno con su cuerpo y principalmente con lo que se "le" había calentado.

Bajó la otra mano, que inútilmente seguía sobre su nariz, para comprobar que su máscara estaba empapada, ¡y que él seguía desangrándose!

−Pakkum, por favor...

¡¡Y ENCIMA SU PERRO ERA TESTIGO DEL EVENTO!! ¡Entonces "todo" sucedía en su propio apartamento y en el tamaño que tenía en su primer sueño!

¿Y qué hacía ahora? ¿Despertarla? No, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo pues conservaba esa sonrisa juguetona... Y si él hubiera estado en su tamaño normal, ya estaría sonriendo de igual forma y "divirtiéndose" también al hacer ese sueño realidad.

... Hasta hubiera invocado a su perro para que sea más verídico y parecido en la "reconstrucción de los hechos"...

−Ka-kakashi-sensei... quítemelo de una vez, me está... haciendo cosquillas...

Le haría más que cosquillas... ¡Maldito Kimatori y sus técnicas de vuelve-polvo!

−Ya no −sonreía−, ya no puedo más...

¡¿Qué estaba soñando Sakura?! ¿Era un sueño múltiple como el suyo o un "todo-en-uno"? ¿Y qué significaba esa sonrisa con el "ya no puedo más"? Eso se relacionaba con el "quítemelo", ¿no?... Y si lo que pedía que quitara era lo que él creía que era, no se lo quitaría todavía...

No había duda de que era un cerdo pervertido espectador malpensado pero inocente, porque las circunstancias tenían la culpa... junto con su tamaño y con la luna, junto con la ventana, junto con Sakura por dejarla abierta, junto con Sakura por dormir con brassier y sin malla ninja, junto con Sakura por ser tan hermosa, ¡junto con Sakura por moverse, sonreír y murmurar de esa forma!

Él era inocente, sí que sí.

Y extraño que se compare con un cerdo cuando tenía a uno como amigo, pero a Kakashi no se le ocurría otro insulto en ese estado... Puerco talvez, pero cerdo sonaba más elegante...

−Ah... sensei...

Sí, cerdo-sensei sonaba mejor que puerco-sensei, aunque básicamente eran lo mismo, pero cerdo sonaba menos drástico; puerco estaría bien utilizado si es que... Un momento... ¿Qué hacía pensando en insultos? ¡Tenía que analizar la situación!

Veamos... si Sakura soñaba eso que él tanto quería soñar, entonces... ¡Entonces...! ¡¿Entonces podría ser...?!

**Era una de dos:** Ella tenía los mismos "algunos" sueños, o sea que sentía lo mismo.

¡Oh, alabado sea Kami por sobre todas las cosas! ¡¡ Sus rezos de una vez al año habían sido escuchados!!

**Solución número 1:** Despertarla para comprobarlo y, de ser cierto, declararse y ya no seguir con esa payasada del "aspecto".

**Y la dos de dos:** Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla y precisamente el demonio de esa pesadilla era él: el cerdillo endiablado que quién sabe qué cosas malévolas le estaba haciendo (él mismo era ese "quién"). ¿Y ahora cómo se mirarían al día siguiente o ese día? ¿Ella le tendría miedo, asco, rencor, repugnancia, aborrecimiento, odio, desprecio...?

¿Se estaba aprovechando, por no decir otra cosa, de Sakura en sueños? ¿En sus propios sueños?

¿Y ella le pedía ayuda a Pakkum para que lo quitara de encima o algo así?

¿Y él no quería quitarse ni "quitárselo"?

¿Y entonces por qué sonreía? Cualquiera en su sano juicio no diría ni en sueños "me está haciendo cosquillas" en una situación como esa.

**Solución número 2:** Despertarla de inmediato e indagar inquisitivamente sobre los detalles de ese sueño; y, de ser necesario, pedir una disculpa y decir un: "¡Yo nunca haría eso, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo pudiste soñar tal cosa?!" de manera alarmante y orgullosa con el dejo de ofendido al 100%.

Y luego añadir con su mejor voz varonil y galante: "Claro que si vuelvo a la normalidad y quieres que lo haga, dime dónde y cuándo y yo estoy listo para ser tu cumple-sueños".

"_Soy un pervertido_".

Pero Naruto tenía razón, ¡¡la misión no podía esperar!!

−Pakkum, me haces cosquillas... quítemelo, Kakashi-sensei...

¡¿QUE PAKKUM QUÉ?! ¡¿QUE ÉL QUITE QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el perro?! ¡¿Acaso no era él el principal "protagonista"?!

−No me lamas en la oreja, no −Sakura rió bajito−; me haces cosquillas...

¡¡¿QUIÉN LE ESTABA LAMIENDO?!!... ¿Y en la oreja? Bueno, eso sería parte del "repertorio de la diversión" pero él se imaginaba otros lugares, también, nada decentes.

−Pakkum... ya no me lamas ahí...

¡¿PAKKUM ERA EL LAMEDOR?! ¡¿SU PERRO ERA EL AFORTUNADO?! Ah, no, esto ya era mucho, el perro no tenía nada que ver ni mucho menos participar en el maravilloso sueño; se supone que él era el lamedor, él que tendría que quita(á)rse(lo); y de lo que Sakura ya no podía más era de "eso" que él siempre interrumpía en sueños, ahora los sueños de ella, y Pakkum era un simple espectador de todo y...

... A menos que...

**Tres de dos:** Sakura estaba soñando que Pakkum le lamía en la cara y a él, siendo el dueño del perro, le pedía que se lo quitara de encima. Era lo más lógico, después de todo, sus perros se habían encariñado mucho con sus alumnos con el paso de los años; y Sakura era muy dulce con ellos, les llevaba comida canina, los visitaba, a veces se quedaba y se bañaban jun... ¡no!, los bañaban juntos... se salpicaban mientras los perros se sacudían en la espuma de la tina; los secaban, vestían y acicalaban... luego le ayudaba a pasearlos por las mañanas, cuatro cada uno... y conversaban y reían mientras los paseaban... y él le compraba un helado o lo que se le antoje... y seguían paseando... los dos juntos y sus perros como si fueran una familia... y seguían paseando y sonriendo... hasta que Naruto o algún conocido se aparecía para fastidiarlos... y luego se iban y ellos seguían paseando... disfrutando de su mutua compañía, de su noviazgo...

Ya estaba soñando despierto otra vez, pues los dichosos paseos a las justas y se dieron dos veces, y eso hace más de nueve meses... aunque Sakura sí seguía atendiendo a sus perros cuando, a veces, los descubría vigilándola por mandato del dueño que estaba ocupado o en misión...

"_Felizmente que ellos sí saben excusarse_".

**Solución número 3:** Despertarla para saciar sus dudas del todo y averiguar cuál de todas sus suposiciones era la correcta.

(...)

Pero...

Sakura lucía tan hermosa durmiendo. La somniloquía ya se le había pasado y respiraba tranquila con el rostro hacia arriba, iluminado por la luz lunar, luz que iluminaba también su cuello, sus manos, parte de sus clavículas, parte del sujetador blanco, parte de sus pechos... sus pechos...

Y era un maldito cerdo pervertido espectador malpensado oportunista y, ya en duda, inocente... "_también cerdillo de cariño y endiablado, además_"... y como su amigo y ex sensei había llegado el momento de voltearse y dejar de mirar.

(...)

Pero ella estaba destapada, más propensa a resfriarse...

Y el educado hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha no podía permitirlo, esa era su misión.

Presencia ocultada, chakra controlado, respiración profunda, Icha Icha... mejor que se quede en el alféizar para evitar tentaciones, cuerpo en proceso de enfriamiento, hemorragia paralizada, "supuesta-cosa-a-quitar-en-el-sueño" autorregulándose a parámetros normales...

Listo. Saltó.

Unos pasos rápidos por sobre la sábana, al lado del brazo derecho, viendo la mano diestra sobre el vientre plano de la muchacha, el saco arrugado dejando ver parte del ombligo... más arriba del ombligo... ¡Bendito Kimatori por permitirle estas visiones!

Y con todo el autocontrol del mundo para no ver más allá de los bordes de la sábana encimera, frazada y cubrecama sostenidos por los dedos de esa mano, Kakashi llegó a esos bordes, preparado para tirar de ellos hacia arriba y cubrir a Sakura hasta el cuello. Tarea difícil, puesto que los dedos de la joven estaban aferrados a las ropas de cama sin contar lo que estas pesarían.

¿Qué hacer?

**1.** ¿Despertarla? Descartado, a esas alturas, estando en la misma cama y viendo, sin querer claro, lo prohibido, no era opción el que ella se despertara.

**2.** ¿Dejarla destapada, cerrar la ventana e irse a "dormir"? No, también descartado, no se perdonaría nunca el hecho de que Sakura enfermase por su culpa.

**3.** ¿Retirar los dedos femeninos con cuidado para liberar las cubiertas y así subirlas sin dificultad?

La opción 3 era la más tentada a realizarse, mas había un pequeño problemas: la mano estaba sobre el bajo vientre de su ex alumna, él no sería capaz de... No, no sería capaz, eso ya sería demasiado...

(...)

Pero no podía despertarla ni dejarla destapada al riesgo de un resfrío mortal.

No podía.

No podía.

"_No puedo_".

Kakashi tragó saliva.

Iba a hacerlo una sola vez en su vida, nadie se iba a enterar.

"_Valor_".

Y siendo el pervertido con moral que era tampoco iba a osar caminar por el vientre de la chica, levantar sus dedos, y luego subir con las ropas cuesta arriba y aún caminado por su cuerpo... ¡Oh, no, él no estaba pensando en eso, claro que no!

Iba a subir por el cubrecama desde el costado, llegar hasta la cumbre donde yacía la mano y hacer lo demás pero desde un lado (disculpen las, sin intención de hacerlas, rimas), no sobre el cuerpo de la inocente Sakura-chan.

Así que eso hizo.

Llegó a la "cumbre".

Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no imaginarse lo que cubría el cubrecama (¿la cama?), la zona cubierta por el cubrecama, la zona en la que él estaba parado por sobre el cubrecama, el ombligo contemplado a solo "1 metro" de la zona en la que él estaba parado por sobre el cubrecama... Y haciendo El esfuerzo sobrenatural por no imaginarse todo eso, retiró uno a uno los dedos de Haruno... muy despacio y preciso...

Una vez retirados, saltó al costado en el que inicialmente estaba parado, tomó con sus manitos los bordes y empezó a subir las cubiertas.

No pesaban mucho como creía, pero la calentura volvía con cada "metro" que iba retrocediendo con las "ropas cámicas" sujetadas. Y es que a cada paso y salto sigiloso que daba al otro costado para nivelar su subida, se iba acercando a la zona prohibida que minutos antes observaba desangrándose vía nasal. Y él no iba a saltar o poner un pie sobre esa zona, así que rodeó como cuatro veces la cabeza rosada, yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro mientras hacía su trabajo.

Ya no dudaba en que toda esa subida de sábana, frazada y cubrecama iba a inaugurar un nuevo episodio de sus "algunos sueños" en noches futuras.

Hasta estaba considerando la idea de rebautizarlos como "Sueños de Icha Icha. Nueva Temporada".

Y con un suspiro de triunfo y alivio, las ropas transportadas llegaron a tapar a Sakura hasta el cuello y Kakashi contempló el éxito de su misión desde la cabecera de la cama; viendo a la mujer que mantenía su ligera sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados tan inocentemente, ajenos a todo lo que él tuvo que vivir, pero que agradecía haber vivido...

Con verla tan serena se conformaba... Al igual que un gato que miraba aburrido desde la ventana y al cual le era indiferente... Le gustaba Sakura, eso sí tenía que admitirlo... El gato seguía aburrido y mirando desganado... Adoraba esos cabellos rosados que resaltaban en la blancura de la tela y oscilaban aún por el leve viento... El gato dando zarpazos al aire... Cuánto añoraba tomar esa mano izquierda que todavía se podía ver sobre la almohada... El gato olfateando un Icha Icha... Recientes evocaciones de haber estado sobre esa pelvis cubierta y otra amenaza de hemorragia nasal... Una lamida en la tapita... Una confirmación de un ero-sueño o dulce-sueño aún sin ser dada... Un Icha Icha convertido en croqueta... La misión todavía inconclusa porque faltaba la ventana, la regresada, la ida al baño, la ducha en el caño, el uso del baño, el retorno a sus aposentos improvisados...

Voltió.

−Miau...

El gato saltó al tejado.

¡Qué Kami se apiade de su propia alma y del Icha Icha secuestrado!

¡¡Y DEVORADO!!

Y en vez del sueño de Sakura, su tonta excusa se había hecho realidad, no del todo pero un preciado trozo de su vida le había sido arrebatado.

−Miau, miau...

"_¡No, aún puedo salvarte!_"

_Kuchiyose no jutsu_

Un perro empijamado apareció en sus proporciones normales.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto corría desesperado hacia su hogar y saltaba por tejados y azoteas para apresurar su llegada.

Se había entretenido más de la cuenta, todo por querer ir a ver un lugar al otro lado de la aldea, que, como supuso, estaba cerrado.

No recordaba ni la última vez en que estuvo allí con el Tercero, pero al menos había comprobado que el negocio seguía atendiendo en la misma zona y que incluso había crecido y prosperado.

"_Les avisaré a Sakura-chan y a Kakashi-sensei para ir mañana 'ttebayo... ¿o para ir hoy?... Agh, qué importa, la cosa es que les tengo que avisar... ¡y así aprovecho para verle la cara a Kakashi-sensei desprevenido!_"

Pero eso tendría que esperar, porque ahora su prioridad era llegar a casa.

Y estaba desesperado por llegar cuanto antes, mas recuerdos de la conversación con Iruka-sensei le ayudaban a calmar las ansias que tenía por estar en su apartamento.

"_No le pregunté a dónde iría de misión 'ttebayo_".

Y la pasión que surgía en sus propias entrañas desde esa conversación y el apuro por ir a ver ese lugar no frecuentado, le había permitido aceptar la despedida sin concluir el relato de su plática con la vieja... No había contado los detalles más importantes: los relacionados a la parte prohibida de una posible relación entre Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei.

"_No es mi culpa, Iruka-sensei no me preguntó nada de eso_".

Qué más daba... seguro su profesor de academia ya tenía prisa por irse al igual que él. Algún día terminaría de contarle.

Porque ahora Naruto sólo quería llegar a su casa, revisar la cocina, subir a su cuarto, y recostarse en la cama.

No por descanso o extenuación.

Él quería energizarse.

Estar frente a ella de una maldita vez, mirarla por unos segundos, contemplar la perfección que no había visto en toda la semana, analizar sus formas, su composición, todo en su lugar.

Y empezar.

Su cuerpo se lo exigía a gritos, sentía un hueco en el estómago y ansiaba llenarlo con ella. Estaba loco por hacerlo. Apenas la tuviera en su delante, la colocaría en su regazo con firmeza, definiría sus curvas con los dedos y las llevaría hasta la comisura de sus labios. Quería saborearla. Probarla y satisfacerse hasta el cansancio. Aspirar su embriagante aroma. Morder su carne para su deleite. Gozar con las chupadas a su narutito... Y tomarla al momento sin que nadie se lo pueda reclamar o impedir, tomarla con sus manos, con sus labios, con su boca, entera, cada parte, empapar su lengua en su humedad, degustar su líquido caliente, sentirlo escurrir por su garganta, luego resbalar por sus huevos; Oh, sí, ya lo estaba imaginando, y se apresuraba más, ya quería llegar a casa para verla, ya quería llegar al séptimo cielo con ella... y hacerlo de nuevo por toda la noche, hacerlo a sus anchas, sin límites ni restricciones, tomarla una y otra vez, una y otra vez...

Le había mentido a su ex maestro.

Naruto aún tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

"_Ramen_".

Aún tenía hambre de ramen.

"_Mi sopa de Ramen, espérame que ya estoy llegando 'ttebayo_".

Y muy pronto tendría la sopa a su disposición, lista para cumplir sus efusivos e inagotables deseos.

**

* * *

**

**  
Uuuh... qué pena, pero ya me pareció que el capi era muy largo.**

**Además, quería incluir algo del inocente Naruto; el colmo que luego de una semana sin verla, no piense en Hinata-chan (nosotros tampoco pensamos en ella, ¿no?) Oh, y en el cap. 4 no mencioné a los huevos y narutos que son importantes acompañamientos rameneros, se los debía.**

**Jeje, ¿ahora entienden por qué el cambio de K a T? Apuesto a que nadie se dio cuenta, pero lo cambié luego de publicar el capítulo pasado.**

**Y el lado perver de Kakashi salió a flote en la convivencia; hasta el perver inconsciente de todas las que leen ¬¬... Ne, todos tenemos un Jiraiya dentro, el nivel ya es otra cuestión (yo estoy en nivel 1 apenas, ¡en serio!)**

**Y a las mentes de mayor nivel jiraiyesco, espero que no hayan pensado otra cosa con lo de "narutito" (Silbido...)**

**Por otro lado, por el lado KakaSaku, la excusa a la que se refería Hatakin es la nombrada en la apuesta del cap. 5. Y ya habrán deducido que en sistema kashimetral 1 metro equivale a 10 centímetros, o sea que Kakashi mide 18 cm. y pico (piquito: solo más 1 milímetro); con esto, ya saben cuál era la "cumbre" en la que estuvo parado o.o.**

**... No sé qué más escribir...**

**Agradecimientos de los últimos capítulos (también lo debía):**

**k2008sempai:** Te respondo del capi 7: Huyuyuy (no sé si así se escribe), después de tantos siguientes por fin se aclararon las cosas más o menos u.u Y lo que quería responderte (carraspeo): ¿Yooooo? ¿Yo perver? Nah, cómo crees... Vale, con este capi puedes creerlo pero no tanto, yo no soy tan perver ni simpatizo con el lemon lemon, a las justas y con el lime superior (¿?); pero Jiraiya-sama era el inventor de esos jueguitos; las que supieron interpretarlos y las que no, yo me limito a traducir lo que significaban para el ero-sennin porque no quiero que queden con dudas sembradas a lo largo de este "ficcito" mío n.n (aunque ya sembré muchas dudas u.u)

Del capi 8: Sipi, Tsunade reconoce el lado suicida de Kakashi, si Sakura no estuviera involucrada, ya no habría sexy ninja para inspirarnos TT / Flashback está de vacaciones, así que por ahora a centrarse en el presente / Me alegra que te haya gustado la recolección de chistes para Kakashi irreconocible / Y el del "vampidito" es un clásico, me reí al leerlo ^o^

Y me olvidé del 7: Enviar a Naruto a uno de esos cursos, podría ser... Me pregunto si inconscientemente sabrá del doble sentido que pueden llegar a tener sus pensamientos...

**chio-miau:** Espero que hayas leído los fics recomendados, no sé si te agradaron pero espero que el mío sí te guste. Cuídate igualmente, abrígate bien si es que hace frío y come tus vegetales. La pc es tu amiga, quiérela (¬¬ ya estoy loca; pero gracias por leer mi fic).

**jesica-haruzuchia:** Yo también me pierdo a menudo, soy todo un caso de olvido. Aquí vengo (por fin) con KakaSaku, pobre Kakashi y sus experiencias... Pero un buen shinobi tiene que efectuar sus misiones a pesar de las circunstancias y sangrados, ¿no crees?

Además, bien que se gano nuestro "cerdillo".

**Aire2409:** Leí el pequeño "regalo" que le hiciste a Kakashi y ya te lo comenté n.n Como le escribí a alguien de arriba, Flashback está de vacaciones (lo que invento u.u) y la misión será recordada en los capis venideros. Y qué bueno que te gusten estos capis n.n

¿Algo diferente lo de hoy? o.o

**Eleos Argentum:** Del cap 7: No, no vienen explícitas. Del cap 8: No, no lo hice / La misión está en proceso de redacción / Iruka está no habido en estos momentos / Ir a misa... ganas me faltan, me faltan para todo. Soy muy floja u.u/ 'tuvo weno que no te perdieras / El rubio captará en la misión, supongo; ahora tiene otras prioridades de índole gastronómico.

Qué enredo de agradecimiento, pero haces muchas preguntas y autorrespuestas n.n ¿A quién me recuerdas?... Iruka estaría sudando de nuevo contigo... O.o ¡por tus dudas, claro!

**saku_1203felin:** Del cap 7: ¿Te hace reír mi fic? Gracias. Aquí un capi de convivencia KakaSaku que ya se hacía esperar, ¿qué te pareció? Y es bueno saber que sigues leyendo mi fic n.n Del 8: Kakashi es un suicida completo, y ahora se comparó con Tonton, quién lo entiende, caray.

¿Y su chiste colorado?... Es mejor que no lo sepas... Gracias por leer n.n

**Hatake Nabiki:** El confuso capítulo 3 es el paso a la aclaración de desde cuándo a Kakashi le gustaba Sakura, y es desde hace tres años; Tsunade recién lo captó hace un año, y bue, lo que sigue ya es más confusión similar a lo que has descifrado: sentimientos ocultos de ambas partes. Ahora que Kakashi está pequeño, Tsunade ¿y Naruto? quieren hacerles entrar en razón, a él y a Sakura.

Y cuida a tu planta, las plantas son nuestras amigas... o amigos, no sé qué género sea. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo un cactus que por ser El cactus se llama Pepe y no Josefina, y no le cambio de nombre porque ya lo tiene desde hace cinco años; pero eso a quién le interesa u.u...

**Narutito: **Como ya dije, Naruto es un acompañamiento; espero que no haya malentendidos / Los chistes de Kakashi, sip, para buscarlos fue todo un problema; leí chistes como no tienes idea, unos medio traumantes, de ahí que su colorado quedo pendiente por obvias razones o.o / ¿Y cuántos años tendrá Iruka? Hasta ahora no lo he averiguado. Qué floja que soy para buscar edades u.u

**lizeth2:** Las computadoras son todo un caso, la mía felizmente ya está bien reparada/ Disculpas aceptadas n.n... Y tú también te demoraste en la actualización de tu fic, la compu malograda no es excusa ¬¬... Nah, lo importante es que actualizaste n.n Gracias por leer y espero conti de tu historia.

**Karina Natsumi:** Gracias... Muchacha de pocas palabras; pero me alegra que te guste esta historia n.n

**Ou, disculpen si es que hay exceso de rimas y polisíndeton, o mis palabras inventadas, siempre me salen sin querer. Y también disculpen las felicitaciones no dadas, por su día, a todos los mexicanos que leen. Más vale tarde que nunca: ¡Felicidades!**

**Um, no sé por qué pero me parece que hay déficit de KakaSaku en estos días ¡Vamos, anímense a escribir y a actualizar!**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y goguean para favoritos y alertas. Sigan haciéndolo que eso da ánimos.**

**Ejem... ¿Hora del reviewseo? ... Hace cuánto que no pido eso... (¡Y dale con las rimas!)**

**... Y para mí es hora de la despedida: Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches y buenas madrugadas a todos.**

**Str Mercury**

**(¡Villanazos, iba a publicarlo ayer y cuando voy a subir el cap. se corta el internet de la nada!)**


End file.
